


Zhen Qing Shi Gan (Filho do Verão)

by SnowySpacePeach



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portuguese, Slow Burn, Translation, zsww - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach
Summary: "Como eles podem ter tantas fotos assim dele encarando você? Meu Deus do céu." Ele ouviu Lisa de novo e suspirou internamente antes de dar uma espreitada na tela do telefone dela. Ele havia visto as fotos muitas vezes, era difícil não fazê-lo considerando o grande número delas. Em quase todas elas, Yibo estava encarando ele com aquele tipo de expressão adoravelmente séria dele."Estas são as piores!" ela disse agora, virando a tela do celular na direção dele, embora ele agora tenha notado que ela estava se abanando. Ele podia imaginar qual era a foto, mesmo antes de olhá-la. E sim, ali estava. Yibo as vezes poderia olhar para você como se ele quisesse lhe devorar inteiro. Xiao Zhan não sabia como Yibo não percebia isso."Estas são para sessões de fotos." Ele disse alto agora, mais para ele do que para a Lisa. Mesmo com todos os seus olharess de adoração e todo o lance louco de dar em cima e provocar que Yibo fazia como um adolescente com uma paixonite, Xiao Zhan ainda não estava convencido que Yibo sentia qualquer um dos sentimentos loucos que ele próprio sentia.Para Xiao Zhan, Yibo sempre conseguia dar tanto demais quanto pouco demais, tudo ao mesmo tempo.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Demais e Insuficiente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zhen Qing Shi Gan (Summer's Child)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814055) by [DeviyudeThoolika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviyudeThoolika/pseuds/DeviyudeThoolika). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível no[ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/251173345-zhen-qing-shi-gan-filho-do-ver%C3%A3o)
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SnowySpacePeach)

"Você está me ignorando?" Ele ouviu a pergunta por detrás dele, e pausou por um momento para esconder o seu suspiro. Um momento depois, ele sentiu o dedo cutucar as suas costas. O dedo arqueou, embora não apenas em reflexo e não antes de espalhar arrepios de onde ele havia sentido o toque, por mais indesejável que a sensação fosse. Considerando que isso estava acontecendo já fazia dois anos, ele realmente pensou que o seu corpo deveria ter ser acostumado.

Ele colocou um sorriso falso e virou-se para encarar Wang Yibo.

Ele viu o franzido no rosto de Yibo desaparecer. Não havia nada ali agora. A expressão de Yibo tinha se fechado. Xiao Zhan sentiu um beslicão no seu peito. Como o garoto conseguia torcê-lo de dentro para fora, mesmo após todo esse tempo ainda era um mistério. Ele se preparou mentalmente contra qualquer sentimento e manteve o sorriso, balançando a sua cabeça.

"E aí?" ele perguntou, mantendo o seu tom educado.

Desta vez foi Yibo quem balançou a sua cabeça. E simplesmente assim, ele virou-se. O seu orgulho era quase tão frágil quanto o seu ego e o efeito de ambos era exibido de maneira silenciosa, enquanto ele ia embora. O guarda costas de Yibo enviou um olhar silencioso na sua direção e ele suspirou, um pouco mais abertamente. O homem mais velho deu um aceno leve, quase como se entendesse o que Xiao Zhan nunca poderia dizer ou mostrar antes que ele seguisse Yibo para fora da sala.

Ele virou-se e ficou de frente para a parede novamente, encostando a sua testa contra ela.

Considerando o quão loucas as suas agendas eram, ele não poderia nem sequer adivinhar quando tempo demoraria antes que ele se vissem novamente. Por mais que ele quisesse criar distância entre eles, quando ele fazia as coisas assim e Yibo reagia dessa forma, ele desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes. Se ele se sentisse um pouquinho diferente, ele não teria que tornar as coisas tão estranhas entre eles. Estranhas o suficiente que Yibo pararia até mesmo de tentar.

"Se ele continuar com isso, você terá problemas por isso. Você tem de algum modo lhe dizer para parar." Ele ouviu a voz ao seu lado e olhou para a fora pequenina da sua gerente, Lisa. Ela estava acessando o seu feed do instagram, o qual estava repleto com todas as noticías possíveis sobre ele e Yibo. Ele podia jurar que ela conhecia cada um dos fãs dele, cada um dos fãs de Yibo, e então é claro, cada fã CP que queria que Xiao Zhan e Yibo pasassem a eternidade juntos.

As coisas tinham sido tão mais simples dois anos atrás, quando eles fizeram o drama juntos. Na época, a única esperança deles tinha sido que a série ao menos alcançasse espectadores o suficiente para não se tornar um fracasso abismal. Que o inverso aconteceria, que a série - e através dela, ele e Yibo - quebrariam recordes de audiência e índices - e não apenas nacionalmente, mas mesmo além, não era um pensamento que ele tenha cogitado mesmo nos seus sonhos mais insanos.

Através de tudo isso, a fama do dia para a noite, os endossos, a velocidade de quebrar o pescoço da sua agenda, a ausência de sono, o fandom louco e insano que tinha crescido quase do dia para noite, houvera apenas uma coisa que permaneceu estável. Yibo.

Oras, até ele próprio mudara, Xiao Zhan sabia. Era difícil não mudar. Embora ele não tenha sido alguém fácil para confiar antes, ele sempre havia sido jovial. Fácil para rir. Sem medo de levar as coisas com leveza. Aberto a experimentar novas coisas, conhecer novas pessoas. Agora, ele estava ansioso o tempo todo. Ele podia senti-lo. Se ele permanecesse ocioso por mesmo um breve momento, ele sabia que ele começaria a sentir formigas no fundo da sua barriga. Ele era bom em esconder isso. Geralmente. A maioria das pessoas que ele conhecia nos dias atuais achavam que ele era eloquente, amigável, pé no chão. Alguns o achavam adorável, até mesmo. Ele usava o seu sorriso de um milhão de watts para amenizar qualquer apreensão que ele sentia. E normalmente funcionava. Era tudo muito cuidadosamente e meticulosamente construído. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser de outro jeito.

Mas então havia momentos como esse, quando ele via o Yibo. A única pessoa - além dos seus pais - que sabia com apenas uma olhadela que ele estava interpretando um papel. As vezes ele não sabia como o garoto tinha apenas 22 anos, quando ele parecia como se tivesse vivo desde sempre. E noutras vezes, Xiao Zhan sentia o peso de ser 6 anos mais velho, desejando que Yibo ao menos fingisse se importar com as opniões dos outros. Que era o luxo da sua juventude que ele apenas fazia como lhe agradava... não se importava em agradar ninguém, a não ser que ele quisesse.

"Como eles podem ter tantas fotos assim dele encarando você? Meu Deus do céu." Ele ouviu Lisa de novo e suspirou internamente antes de dar uma espreitada na tela do telefone dela. Ele havia visto as fotos muitas vezes, era difícil não fazê-lo considerando o grande número delas. Em quase todas elas, Yibo estava encarando ele com aquele tipo de expressão adoravelmente séria dele.

"Estas são as piores!" ela disse agora, virando a tela do celular na direção dele, embora ele agora tenha notado que ela estava se abanando. Ele podia imaginar qual era a foto, mesmo antes de olhá-la. E sim, ali estava. Yibo as vezes poderia olhar para você como se ele quisesse lhe devorar inteiro. Xiao Zhan não sabia como Yibo não percebia isso. Por mais que ele fosse mais velho, Xiao Zhan não conseguia manter contato visual mesmo durante algo tão mundano como sessões de foto quando Yibo entrava nesse modo. O seu olhar fixo seria tão intenso... e ele conseguia aguentar até que alguém dissesse, "corta". E então ele piscaria, aquele olhar simplesmente desaparecia.

"Estas são para sessões de fotos." Ele disse alto agora, mais para ele do que para a Lisa. Mesmo com todos os seus olhos de adoração e todo o lance louco de dar em cima e provocar que Yibo fazia como um adolescente com uma paixonite, Xiao Zhan ainda não estava convencido que Yibo sentia qualquer um dos sentiments loucos que ele próprio sentia.

"Yea, okay. Você já viu ele algma vez olhar para qualquer outra pessoa desse jeito durante uma sessão de fotos? Diabos, até mesmo em dramas onde ele teve de ser fisicamente íntimo, você já o viu assim antes?

"Eu tenho certeza que eu vi." Xiao Zhan respondeu. Não é verdade. Ele vira quase todos os vídeos de Yibo - sessões de fotos, premiações, dramas, corridas de motocicletas, videos de skate, programas, qualquer coisa e tudo que já foi gravado de Yibo, de verdade - e ele jamais vira Yibo olhar para alguém desse jeito. Ao invés de fazê-lo se sentir especial, apenas o deixava confuso.

"Deus, ele é lindo." Ele ouviu Lisa suspirar agora, a sua voz um sussurro, e virou-se para olhar para ela. Até ela, a maior e mais ardente apoiadora de Xiao Zhan, não era imune ao apelo de Yibo.

Ele não respondeu, mas olhou para a foto para a qual Lisa estava olhando. Era um gravação que ele fizeram para a Revista Bazaar há quase um ano atrás. Ele tinha que parabenizar a equipe de estilo por aquela filmagem. Eles verdadeiramente tinham sido capazes de fazê-los parecerem sobrenaturais. Por mais atraente que ele aparentesse ser, Yibo tinha sido uma visão digna de admiração, tanto que tinha levado Xiao Zhan à distração durante a filmagem. Havia um vídeo daquilo em algum lugar; ele havia, de brincadeira, levantado a barra do tecido comprido e quase luminoso que era a roupa de Yibo. Yibo havia batido nele como resposta e havia perguntado o que ele estava fazendo e Xiao Zhana havia escarnecido e dito que ele estava somente confirmado o seu gênero, chegando mesmo a chamá-lo de Vênus de forma provactiva - claramente audível na gravação. Ele recebeu outra pancada com aquilo, mas Yibo respondia a cada emoção batendo. Xiao Zhan era o principal e - pelos últimos dois anos - único recipiente de todos os socos. Os seus fãs haviam concluído que isso tudo significava que Yibo estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ele. Ele queria pedir-lhes que vivessem na pele dele por alguns dias e lidassem com o Yibo, para que então eles realmente pudessem sentir todo o amor.

"Então..." Lisa disse, e ele se virou para olhar para ela. Ela tinha o pego encarando.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O quê?" ele perguntou. "É uma verdade objetiva. Ele realmente está lindo nestas fotos. Você não tem que estar apaixonado por ele para apreciar o quão esteticamente dotado Deus o fez."

Ele enfiou a sua língua dentro da bochecha e lhe deu um sorriso arrogante. "Esteticamente dotado... Oh Xiao Zhan, você tem jeito com as palavras."

Ele deu de ombros.

"E eu nunca disse que você estava apaixonado por ele." Ele observou agora.

Ele virou de costas para ela. Aquele havia sido um deslize da sua parte. É claro que ele não dissera tal coisa.

"Embora você claramente esteja... " Ela adicionou.

"Eu não falarei sobre isso de novo." Ele disse, se virando para não deixar de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto ele falava. Ela fazia questão de chamar a atenção dele sempre que ele evitava contato fisual. Frequentemente quando defendia os seus sentimentos platônicos pelo Yibo.

Ela segurou o seu olhar por um longo momento, e então a sua expressão tornou-se séria.

"Você precisa falar com ele, Zhan."

"O que eu vou dizer a ele? Que pare de me encarar? Pois eles estão tirando fotos? Não é como se ele não soubesse que nós estamos sendo examinados sobre um miscroscópio o tempo todo."

"Ele sabe mesmo? Ele aparenta não ter consciência dos seus arredores quando você está por perto." Ele fez uma observação, levantando a sua sobrancelha novamente.

Agora o suspiro dele foi bem alto, enquanto ele se afundava ne o sofá próximo.

Pensar nisso fazia a sua cabeça doer.

Yibo era um enigma, diferente de qualquer um que ele já conhecera.

Por mais que Yibo tenha essencialmente crescido na indústria do entrenimento, ele possuía pouco artifício do qual se falar, mesmo como uma medida de auto proteção. Se ele não fosse tão atraente, Xiao Zhan duvidava que Yibo teria chegado tão longe. Embora para ser justo, Yibo era notoriamente antissocial. Pode lhe faltar artifício, mas, como ele raramente aparecia na sociedade sem ser pago para estar ali, a reputação de Yibo tendia a procedê-lo com frequência. Ele era tão frio quanto era belo. As pessoas ficavam intimidadas com frequência. Ele podia murchá-lo até lhe transformar em cinzas com apenas um olhar. E ele podia ser rude com a imprensa. Verdadeiramente. Se eles o irritavam com as suas perguntas, as suas respostas poderiam ser degoladoras, mas, quase como se para compensar por isso, ele abriria um leve sorriso ao final, saindo do território de ser abertamente rude. Ele realmente era o princípe de gelo do clichê. Embora no caso de Yibo, enquanto que a personalidade do princípe de gelo fosse verdadeira para a maiora das pessoas ao redor dele, com Xiao Zhan e algumas outras pessoas seletas, ele se transormava na antítese da sua reputação.

Com ele especialmente, Xiao Zhan reconhecia, era impossível não se apaixonar por Yibo... sincero e inteiramente transparente... com quase nenhum cuidado tomado para proteger o seu coração aberto e frágil. Xiao Zhan havia percebido que Yibo era especialmente sensível quando se tratava dele. Se mesmo uma pequena parte da sua fachada cortês que ele mostrava aos outros aparecia quando ele falava com ele, Yibo se desligaria ou iria embora. Era tão fácil assim para ele. Enquanto que Xiao Zhan sempre acabava se sentindo dividido de oitos maneiras diferentes. 

Para Xiao Zhan, Yibo sempre conseguia dar tanto demais quanto pouco demais, tudo ao mesmo tempo.


	2. Frango & Cerveja

Ele conseguiu passar uma semana inteira sem enviar mensagens para Yibo. Quando o seu orgulho estava ferido, Yibo podia ser tão teimoso como uma mula. E desta vez, Xiao Zhan estivera contando que essa teimosia continuasse, para que ele pudesse cortar contato. Exceto que ele não havia antecipado que ele mesmo seria o primeiro a ceder...

"Eu não estou lhe ignorando." Ele enviou a mensagem, continuando da sua última conversa como se nenhum tempo tivesse passado.

Ele viu o Lido da mensagem vários minutos depois, mas nenhuma resposta veio.

Ele teve poucas oportunidades de conferir o seu telefone até quase as 2 da manhã devido às gravações, mas, ainda não tinha chegado nada de Yibo.

Quando outras 24 horas tinham passado sem que ele tivesse notícias de Yibo, Xiao Zhan enviou uma mensagem de novo, desta vez contra o seu melhor juízo.

"O que você quer de mim?" foi tudo o que dizia. Ele havia visto a mensagem de tarde logo antes que ele saísse para ir a um evento, e tinha propositalmente deixado o seu telefone para trás no seu quarto de hotel, para que ele não se preocupasse se havia uma resposta ou não.

Quando ele voltou para casa naquela noite, ele se obrigou a esperar até que ele trocasse de roupa e fosse par a cama antes de checar as suas mensagens, e desta vez havia um mensagem com uma palavra esperando.

"Nada." Dizia.

Ele ficou sentado ali encarando o seu telefone por quase dez minutos. Antes que ele percebesse, ele estava acessando o seu feed do Instagram. Havia fotos em abudância de The Untamed, um monte de fanarts dos personagens dele e de Yibo da série, algumas das quais eram incrivelmente explícitas, e algumas das quaise eram tão belas que era sublime. Mas, na sua maior parte, o seu feed estava repleto de Yibo.

Ele não deveria ter olhado as fotos, porque após a 20.ª foto, ele se viu discando o número de Yibo.

Havia uma forte possibilidade de que ele não atenderia, mas então Xiao Zhan ouviu uma voz responder do outro lado da linha após o terceiro toque.

"Yea." A voz de Yibo era naturalmente profunda, mas agora estava uma oitava mais baixa quando ele estava sendo mais glacial do que o habitual.

"Onde você está?" Xiao Zhan perguntou.

Houve uma pausa do outro lado, uma bem longa, antes que ele ouvisse o nome dum hotel que não estava a nem 16 quilometros de distância do dele.

"Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade." Ele disse, surpreso.

Não houve resposta àquilo.

Ele apenas tinha presumido que Yibo estava em Hengdian, na fimagem para o drama que ele estava filmando agora.

"Você quer um pouco de frango e cerveja?" Ele perguntou, num impulso. Mesmo enquanto ele falava, ele estava se perguanntdo como ele poderia de fato arranjar frango e cerveja a essa hora da noite, e chegar até o hotel de Yibo.

"Não." Ele ouviu do outro lado.

Ele sentiu um aperto no seu perto. Yibo soava mais frio do que nunca.

"Mas você pode vir aqui." Yibo falou novamente, a sua voz mais suave agora.

"Dentro de 15 minutos." Xiao Zhan disse, enquanto ele pulava para fora da sua cama e corria para o seu closet para vestir algum jeans.

"Espere, espere." Ele escutou Yibo na outra linha.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, parando de subir o seu zíper.

"É sério? Você virá aqui?" Yibo parecia surpreso.

"Sim." Yibo desligou o telefone antes que Yibo pudesse perguntar mais, ou a sua própria mente sã intervisse para alertá-lo o quão imprudente isso era.

Ele colocou a sua máscara e boné e vestiu uma jaqueta pesada, para disfaçar a sua forma. Ele estava convencido de que ele tinha o guarda costas mais discreto e fiel no planeta quando, ao invés de fazer perguntas sobre onde ele ia e o porquê dele estar saindo no meio da noite, John simplesmente descobriu qual escada traseira tomar e qual chamariz enviar antes de trazer o seu próprio carro para levar Xiao Zhan para o hotel de Yibo.

Demorou 30 minutos ao invés de 15, mas quando ele finalmente estava fora da porta de Yibo, ele já estava pensando no que Lisa diria sobre isso, quando ela descobrisse amanhã.

Ele levantou a sua mão para tocar a campainha, mas antes que ele tocasse na tomada, a porta foi aberta e ele foi empurrado para dentro.

"O que diabos há de errado contigo?" Ele ouviu o sussurro de Yibo, enquanto ele trancava a porta e olhava pelo olho mágico. Não havia ninguém lá fora; John tinha se certificado disso.

"Onde está o Singer?" Xiao Zhan perguntou ao invés de responder a pergunta, procurando pelo guarda costas de Yibo.

"Ele foi comprar frango e cerveja." Yibo perguntou, finalmente se virando depois da sua vistoria do olho mágico.

Ele olhou para Yibo surpreso. "Você não mandou ele comprar frango e cerveja a essa hora da noite!"

"Ele vai procurar por pelo menos 2 horas." Yibo respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"O que porra nós estamos fazendo?" Xiao Zhan suspirou, encostando contra a parede. "Saindo às escondidas como se nós estivéssemos tendo um caso!"

Yibo escarneceu enquanto ele entrava na sala. "Isso é tudo por sua causa. Se você se importasse menos com o que as pessoas dizem, você não teria que vir às escondidas. O que eu não posso acreditar que você realmente fez!" Yibo se virou agora para olhá-lo, a sua expressão incrédula.

"Você está louco?" Ele perguntou, socando Xiao Zhan no braço, e Xiao Zhan sentiu uma onda inesperada de alívio. Este era o Yibo que ele conhecia. Fácil de sorrir, fácil de bater, fácil de ficar bravo.

"Se você tivesse respondido a minha mensagem, eu não teria que cometer loucuras." Xiao Zhan respondeu, sem tentar revidar como ele normalmente fazia.

"Então tudo o que eu preciso fazer para fazer você cometer loucuras é lhe ignorar?" Yibo perguntou, batendo nele de novo.

Xiao Zhan pegou o braço de Yibo quando ele o ergueu para bater nele pela terceira vez.

O olhar de Yibo mudou, e ele olhou para a mão que o segurava. O seu olhou oscilou de volta para o rosto de Xiao Zhan, enquanto ele levantava a sua outra mão para bater nele.

Xiao Zhan pegou aquela ambém e olhou para Yibo mais uma vez, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Houve um longo momneto quando Yibo encarou ele, os seus olhos assumindo aquele brilho que fazia Xiao Zhan perder o foco. Antes que a confusão pudesse tornar-se constrangimento, Xiao Zhan soltou as mãos de Yibo, forçando uma risada e virando-se para entrar na sala.

Ele não ouviu Yibo o seguindo, mas continuou andando até o sofá mesmo assim. Ele sentou-se e ligou a TV, fingindo trocar de canais até que ele finalmente viu Yibo se mexer do canto do seu olho.

Ele respirou um suspiro de alívio e finalmente se concentrou na TV. Ele não teve que mudar muito, até que ele se viu num dos canais. Era um comercial para uma marca de coméstico e ele tentou não estremecer internamente ao se ver fechando um batom. Ele tentou mudar para o próximo canal rapidamente, mas Yibo já havia visto.

Xiao Zhan viu Yibo sorrir enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dele, e se estatelava contra as almofadas.

"Oh, supere isso. É só um emprego. Você vê quantas sombras eu tenho que vender?

"É, mas de algum modo você faz parecer descolado." Xiao Zhan disse enquanto ele mesmo caia contra a almofada. Era a primeira vez em duas semanas que ele podia verdadeiramente exalar em paz. Deve ser porque Yibo não tinha paciência ou habilidade de se fazer de superior. O radar de baboseira do Yibo era bem sensível e ele criou a regra de ter pouco contato além do minímo com pessoas que esperavam tal ato dele.

Yibo deu de ombros agora, em reconhecimento tácito da sua habilidade de ver tudo e qualquer coisa, não importa para qual gênero. Ele era o homem mais masculino, e ainda sim mais lindo que Xiao Zhan já conhecera, dono do seu apelo físico como alguém que nunca teve razões para duvidir do seu efeito sobre os outros. Mas, além de para o trabalho, Xiao Zhan nunca havia visto Yibo usar isso como vantagem pessoal. Ou talvez ele nunca teve uma razão para tal.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo depois daquilo, Xiao Zhan trocando de canais sem rumo, passando por vários apresentando os seus comerciais.

"Quando tempo você acha que vai durar?" ele perguntou após um tempo. Ele não proporcionou um contexto para a pergunta, mas como ele normalmente fazia, Yibo parecia saber exatamente do que ele estava falando.

"Não tanto tempo quanto você gostaria." Yibo respondeu.

Xiao Zhan suspirou, olhando para Yibo. "Não tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria? O que isso significa?" ele perguntou.

"A minha teoria sobre isso só vai irritar você. Então, deixa quieto." Yibo começou após um suspiro, afundando ainda mais nas almofadas atrás dele. Eles apenas haviam falado sobre a fama deles em termos muito gerais antes, nunca em profundidade, e comparada a de Yibo, a experiência de Xiao Zhan com esse nível de loucura dos fãs era nova.

"Sastifaça-me." Ele disse, batendo no lado da perna de Yibo que agora estava apoiada em cima da mesa na frente deles.

Quando ele não escutou nada após um momento, ele olhou na direção de Yibo e viu que ele estava olhando para ele.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em questionamento.

Yibo deu de ombros como se dissesse 'não diga que eu não lhe avisei.' "Você dá muita trela para os seus fãs. Eles acham que são os seus donos. E quanto mais ele pensam nisso, mais eles sentem que são os seus donos."

Xiao Zhan sentiu que esse era o seu quinquagésimo suspiro do dia, enquanto ele se afundava completamente contra o sofá.

"Qual outra opção eu tenho? Nem todos podem ser um príncipe do gelo como você, fugindo com o skate para longe das hordas quando elas lhe perseguem."

Quando Yibo não disse nada em resposta, Xiao Zhan levantou a sua cabeça para olhar na direção dele.

Yibo estava olhando para ele, e quando ele captou o seu olhar, ele deu de ombros como antes.

"Você pular atrás de mim, sabe, eu fiquei muito rápido." Yibo sorriu agora e Xiao Zhan encarou.

Apesar de todas as massas pensarem que Xiao Zhan tinha o sorriso de um milhão de watts, ele pensou que na verdade era Yibo quem tinha aquele tipo de sorriso que derretia corações em abundância. Xiao Zhan achava o seu sorriso bastante inocente e desarmador, largo demais para ser qualquer ameaça para a tranquilidade de alguém, enquanto que o sorriso de Yibo - por mais raro que aparecesse - verdadeiramente era do tipo que arruinava a sua concentração.

Ele deve ter fitado por tempo demais porque Yibo parou de sorrir. Xiao Zhan desviou o olhar rapidamente, apanhando o controle remoto de novo.

Houve outro momento longo de silêncio e ele aumentou o volume da televisão, como se isso fosse abafar o constrangimento que ele sentia.

É por isso que ele não podia passar muito tempo a sós com Yibo. Ele estava certo de que alguma maneira ele se revelaria. Por mais que Yibo gostasse dele, Xiao Zhan não achava que a sua preferência sexual ia por essa direção. Embora não fosse claro que ia pela outra direção também. Ele nunca tinha visto Yibo de fato demonstrar qualquer tipo de atração para alguém. Mesmo o rumor de uma namorada do passado de Yibo, Xiao Zhan não estava convencido de que não era nada além de um golpe de publicidade orquestrado pela gerência de Yibo para suavizar o desinteresse evidente de Yibo pelo gênero oposto. Mas na época, Yibo não tinha sido tão abertamente shippado por uma grande parte da sua base de fãs com um colega, e um homem ainda por cima. Embora a gerência de Yibo não fosse abertamente aceitar tal par - apenas convidando a censura de olhos ao redor deles - ele também estavam dispostos a lucrar com a popularidade deles, como a própria agência de Xiao Zhan. O fato de que ainda haviam vídeos de BTS - ambos oficiais e não oficiais - sendo divulgados de dois anos atrás quando o drama deles tinha sido filmado, era evidência o suficiente de que isso tinha se tornado uma genuína galinha dos ovos de ouro para todos os envolvidos. Era um beco sem saída; muito dos seus CP e todos os seus projetos futuros com outras co-estrelas sofreram. Pouco demais, e você perdia todos as formas pela qual esse par mais popular do ano poderia ser monetizado. O que essencialmente significava que preservar qualquer aspecto real do seu relacionamento real dependia dos dois. E Xiao Zhan tinha vivido o suficiente para saber que se tivesse sido qualquer outro além de Yibo, o relacionamento deles - por melhor que tenha sido no começo - já teria sido vítima de todos os detratores envolvidos, e a rivalidade que inevitavelmente seria criada. Por mais que Yibo gostasse de fazer dinheiro, Xiao Zhan tinha a sensação que os relacionamentos pessoais de Yibo eram tão poucos que ele não os tratava levianamente. Ou pensava que qualquer quantia de dinheiro valia a pena para estragar os relacionamentos. Ele próprio, por outro lado, ele não tinha certeza. Comparado ao Yibo, todas as suas intenções pareciam menos do que puras. Por mais que ele curtisse a amizade de Yibo, ele também estava no auge de uma paixão que ele não parecia ser capaz de se livrar. Ele se importava demais sobre como eles eram vistos pelo público, e estava dolorosamente ciente de cada movimento de Yibo em relação a ele, mesmo se Yibo estivesse a 3 metros dele. O quanto olhar, o quanto não olhar, o quanto olhar, com qual frequência fingir ignorar, era exaustivo... Ainda mais porque Yibo não tomava tais precauções.

Haviam outros medos também... ele tinha medo demais de desapontar os seus fãs e a equipe que contava com ele... de ser uma estrela de um só hit desaparecendo no esquecimento após a mania desgatar... ele tinha medo de recusar propagandas mesmo quando ele sabia que ele literalmente não possuía um segundo para respirar na sua agenda, e temia que o público estivesse provavelmente ficando fatigado pela sua aparência em todos os lugares, vendendo a eles de tudo, de detergente a batom e tudo no meio... ele tinha medo de ver qualquer pessoa da sua família ou velhos amigos por medo de que eles seriam assediados e transformado em alvos, ele tinha medo das saseangs lutando batalhas imaginárias que elas pensavam que precisavam lutar por ele... ele tinha medo de fazer qualquer reprimenda na direção dos seus fãs, porque, mesmo se ele não quisesse admitir, Yibo tinha razão, ele não podia evitar sentir que em alguns aspectos, os seus fãs eram donos dele. Ele tinha medo de... tudo, parecia. As suas escolhas eram inteiramente egoístas, focadas em minimizar dano e passar por essa onda de fama que estava ameaçando engolir a sua sanidade. Mas também estava com medo de não se capaz de sobreviver a ela.

"Eu gostaria poder ser mais como você." Ele finalmente disse em voz alta, após o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Houve um momento de pausa antes que Yibo respondesse. "Por quê? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, na verdade."

Ele deixou as palavras de Yibo serem assimiladas por vários momentos, sentindo uma fúria se acumular por dentro. O que porra ele estava fazendo aqui, de qualquer forma. Vir para cá tinha sido uma coisa estúpida de se fazer.

Ele levantou do sofá e começou a colocar o seu casaco.

"O quê?" Ele ouviu Yibo perguntar, mas não olhou na direção dele enquanto ele subia o zíper do seu casaco e andava para o corredor.

Yibo estava atrás dele num piscar de olhos, puxando no seu braço. "Por que você está tão chateado?"

Xiao Zhan não olhou para ele enquanto ele retirava a mão de Yibo e andava mais para fundo pelo corredor, tirando a sua máscara do bolso do casaco para colocá-la.

Yibo puxou ele para trás pelo braço novamente, desta vez removendo a máscara.

"Pare!" Xiao Zhan disse, alcançando a máscara.

Yibo meramente a jogou no sofá antes que ele se virasse para encarar Xiao Zhan de novo.

"Você está me deixando bravo agora!" A voz de Xiao Zhan aumentou um pouco, enquanto ele andava em direção ao sofá para pegar a máscara.

"Você já está bravo!" Yibo disse enquanto ele puxava Xiao Zhan para trás pelo braço novamente, impedindo que ele se movesse em direção ao sofá.

Xiao Zhan respirou fundo e tentou compor os seus pensamentos. Ele precisava sair antes que ele ficasse ainda mais chateado. Ele não queria entrar numa batalha de vontades com Yibo. Yibo não sabia como ou quando retroceder, especialmente quando se tratava de Xiao Zhan. Não importava o quão irado Xiao Zhan tenha ficado no passado com ele, Yibo podia continuar adiante. Mas Yibo também nunca havia visto Xiao Zhan realmente chateado. Era melhor não deixar chegar a esse ponto.

"Isso foi um erro, eu vindo até aqui. Você tem razão, eu não sei nada sobre você. E pensar que eu corri um risco tão imprudente e inútil de vir ver alguém sobre quem eu sei quase nada no meio da maldita noite!" A sua voz subiu ao final, traindo a sua emoção, e ele desviou o olhar, se virando de volta para o sofá.

"Eu sinto muito, ok?" Yibo puxou Xiao Zhan de volta para a sua direção, desta vez agarrando o seu outro cotovelo também. "Não foi a minha intenção que saísse daquele jeito."

O tom de Yibo era suave, apaziguante agora, e Xiao Zhan podia ver que ele estava mesmo arrependido. Dava vazante a sua raiva, mas de outra maneira o dano já estava feito. Ele não sentia mais constrangimento, apenas um pouquinho vazio agora que a antecipação e ardor que tinham temporariamente aliviado aquele sentimento de antes desapareceu. A fatiga das últimas semanas e meses retornaram agora com força total, e ele queria voltar para o seu quarto de hotel, ficar sozinho de novo e entrar num sono sem sonhos.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse, gentilmente desvencilhando as suas mãos de Yibo.

Ele andou de volta para o sofá para pegar a sua máscara e a colocou de volta.

Ele tinha estado prestes a se virar quando ele sentiu os braços de Yibo contornarem ele pelas costas.

"Não vá embora... por favor..."

Xiao Zhan ficou imóvel, com medo de se mexer, sobretudo devido ao choque.

"Eu sinto muito... " ele ouviu Yibo sussurrar, conforme os seus braços de apertavam ao seu redor.

Ele sentiu arrepios irromperem por toda a sua nuca e braços, e fechou os seus olhos.

Houveram vezes no passado, particularmente quando eles ainda estavam filmando a série, que Yibo tinha o tocado com afeição ao invés de toda a agressão brincalhona que ele demonstrva, algumas das quais eram mais ousadas do que outras, mas nunca quando eles estavam sozinhos, e definitivamente não deste jeito.

Yibo era quase notoriamente averso a toques, as únicas exceções sendo os seus colegas de banda do passado. Ele esteve no lado receptivo de uma grande quantidade de afeto fraternal dos seus colegas apresentadores do seu programa de variedades, o que ele claramente gostava muito. Por outro lado, ele tendia a se esquivar de ser tocado, o que tinha convencido ainda mais os espectadores de todos os vídeos de BTS de The Untamed que Yibo estava apaixonado por Xiao Zhan devido ao quão livre ele era com toque físico.

Contudo, para Xiao Zhan, o recepiente verdaidero de toda a falta de restrição de Yibo, a linha nunca tinha sido cruzada antes. Ele sempre sentiu que Yibo ansiava afeição física da mesma maneira que uma criança ansiava, num jeito inteiramente inadulterado. Ele tinha uma teoria de que Yibo se protegia de toques físicos principalemente porque ele não tinha certeza de que não era porque as pessoas os queriam DAQUELA maneira. Xiao Zhan pensava que Yibo o tocava tanto apenas porque ele frequentemente permanecia parado para Yibo tocar, e nunca iniciava um toque que pudesse ser mal interpretado. Tudo o que havia levado a esse momento...

O que ele deveria pensar desse momento? Ele ficou imóvel e agradeceu a Deus pela pouca iluminação na sala para esconder a maior parte do seu rosto, não que Yibo pudesse ver muito do seu rosto por trás, mas mesmo assim...

"Você é tão confuso." Xiao Zhan finalmente suspirou alto quando ele não conseguia aguentar mais.

Ele pensou que Yibo o soltaria com essa admissão, mas ele não se mexeu. Ele não falou nada também.

Ele ficaram daquele jeito sem se mexerem até que eles ouviram a campainha.

Assustou tanto Xiao Zhan, que ele pulou para longe do abraço de Yibo.

Ele virou-se para ver o sorriso presunçoso de Yibo enquanto ele dizia, "Aí estão o frango e cerveja. Eu vou deixar você completamente bêbado hoje."

E com certeza, quando Yibo abriu a porta, era Singer segurando duas sacolas com o cheiro exalando do frango frito e a perspiração das latas de cervejas geladas.

* * *

Singer acenou na sua direção e Xiao Zhan acenouu de volta. E então o guarda costas partiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Xiao Zhan tinha uma sessão de dublagem amanhã para um dos seus dramas que tinha passado para a pós-produção. Ele não podia se comprometer a ficar "completamente bêbado", mas, como ele não tinha que se preocupar em mostrar o seu rosto em lugar algum, ele podia permitir a embriaguez de algumas cervejas.

"Você não tem compromissos para amanhã?" ele perguntou a Yibo, sentando no chão ao lado da mesa de centro enquanto Yibo trazia pratos. Xiao Zhan descobriu que ele possuía pouco apetite para o frango, mas abriu uma cerveja e se encostou contra a mesa, apanhando o controle para ligar a TV novamente.

"Eu tenho um lance promocional numa concessionária de motocicletas não muito longe daqui. Isso é tudo."

Xiao Zhan sorriu enquanto ele pegava algumas almofadas do sofá para estatelar atrás dele.

"Mais fotos escandalosas então..." ele disse, enquanto ele deslizava contra as almofadas.

Yibo havia posado com uma garota no seu último evento de motos, o que tinha se tornado viral, causando todos os tipos de especulações.

"Eu acho que você deveria procurar a definição de escandaloso." Yibo revirou os olhos enquanto ele apanhava uma cerveja para si. "Jogue um travesseiro." Xiao Zhan jogou uma das almofadas para ele, mas em vez de ir para trás, Yibo colocou a almofada ao lado do pé de Xiao Zhan e deitou nela.

Ele começou a retrair o seu pé, mas Yibo o segurou no lugar, dizendo. "Está bem assim. Eu estou bem."

"Bem, eu me sinto estranho.' Xiao Zhan disse, enquanto ele retirava o seu pé.

"Por quê? Seus pés são bonitos." Yibo comentou casualmente enquanto ele tomava o controle remoto dele para trocar de canal.

Ele foi supreendido pelo comentário, mas manteve o seu tom neutro dizendo, "Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eu não quero eles no rosto de alguém."

Yibo deu de ombros, mas não disse nada mais enquanto ele ajustava a almofada e se encostava contra ela.

Ele permaneceram quietos por um tempo após isso, pois Yibo achara uma corrida de moto que ele queria assistir. Xiao Zhan não ligava e apreciava o tempo que isso lhe dava para desfrutar dos seus pensamentos, enquanto Yibo estava ocupado.

Desfrutar dos seus pensamentos acabou por se desfrutar observar Yibo, o que ele podia fazer sem problemas agora que eles estavam sentados. Yibo era obcecado com tudo e qualquer coisa relacionada a motocicletas, o que significava que ele dificilmente perceberia estar sendo comido com os olhos até dizer chega.

Após alguns momentos, assim como Xiao Zhan soubera que ele iria, Yibo começou a roer as suas unhas. Xiao Zhan o considerava um hábito cativante, pois era um dos poucos indícios de que Yibo sofria algo similar a apreensão. Ele normalmente não parecia perturbado pela maioria das coisas.

"Pare de me encarar." Yibo disse no momento, o assustando.

Ele sentiu o calor do constrangimento descer correndo pelo seu pescoço, e sabia que as suas orelhas tinham se tornado um vermelho vívido.

Ele não disse nada como resposta e se concentrou em entornar o resto da sua cerveja num só gole. Ficar havia sido um erro de fato.

Ele imaginou como poderia sair sem mais nenhum estardalhaço para ir se afogar na sua mortificação sozinho.

O plano foi temporariamente interrompido quando Yibo ficou de pé e escorregou de volta para sentar bem ao seu lado, essencialmente o bloqueando contra a mesa de centro. Xiao Zhan manteve o seu olhar fixo na TV e focou em ficar sentado completamente imóvel.

Yibo apanhou o seu celular e focou nele sem dizer nada mais, e Xiao Zhan revisou todas as desculpas que ele poderia usar para ir mbora agora, sem chamar mais atenção para o seu constrangimento.

Ele estava finalizando a mais plausível quando Yibo debruçou-se na sua direção, e lhe mostrou o celular.

Xiao Zhan olhou para a tela e viu que era uma foto de Yibo olhando para ele. Era do evento promocional na Tailândia há oito meses atrás. Yibo deslizou a tela e agora havia outra, desta vez de um dos vídeos dos bastidores da série deles. E assim foi por mais outras oito fotos, todas as quais eram de Yibo encarando Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan prendeu o fôlego; estas eram todas fotos que ele tinha visto um milhão de vezes antes.

"Eu sou estúpido o bastante para ser pego fazendo isso. E isso também, tantas vezes assim." Yibo sorriu agora, virando de frente para ele.

A expressão de Xiao Zhan estava congelada enquanto ele olhava para Yibo.

"Você só é muito melhor nisso do que eu. " Yibo disse agora, detendo o seu olhar, o seu sorriso lentamente desaparecendo.

Ele não sabia como alguém podia mandar tantos sinais confusos. Será que Yibo realmente não tinha a menor suspeita da impressão que ele dava quando ele fazia isso? Talvez ele devesse tirar uma foto e mostrá-la para ele. Isso era a personificação de olhar sedutor se ele já viu alguma.

Xiao Zhan desviou o olhar, rompendo os seus olhares, alcançando outra cerveja. Talvez ficar "completamente bêbado" hoje não estava muito distante como ele anteriormente pensara.


	3. Ultrapassando os Limites

"Eu meio que sinto falta do seu Wei Wuxian." Yibo murmurou algm tempo depois, deslizando para deitar no chão ao lado dele.

Ele estava na sua terceira cerveja, e Yibo na sua quarta.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, olhando para o rosto de Yibo. Estava corado agora, ele podia ver. O seu cabelo tinha ficado mais comprido, e algumas madeixas estavam em cima do seus olhos fechados.

Yibo não respondeu imediatamente, mas eventualmente aproximou a sua cabeça perto da perna de Xiao Zhan, até que Xiao Zhan finalmente parou de resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo e afastou o cabelo dos seus olhos.

Ele viu Yibo sorrir devido a isso enquanto ele levantava o queixo, mas de outro modo manteve os seus olhos fechados. Xiao Zhan relembrou-se da época do drama quando eles estavam esperando por uma das suas cenas e alguém havia gravado Yibo passando os seus dedos pelo cabelo de Xiao Zhan, ou, na verdade, a peruca que eles tinham que usam como parte das suas roupas. Tinha sido uma gravação de celular, de qualidade desfocada, com quase nenhum som, e filmado à distância das suas costas; todas essas coisas apenas fizeram o vídeo parecer mais íntimo, como se eles tivessem sido flagrados num momento privado, embora na realidade eles tivessem cercados pela equipe e elenco com o ator que interpretava o irmão de Xiao Zhan na série parado bem ao lado dele.

Contudo, Yibo estava correto, Xiao Zhan estivera estado tão imerso no personagem brincalhão e abertamente travesso de Wei Wuxian, completamente apaixonado pelo Lan Wangji de Yibo, que ele não sabia quanta da afei;ão de Yibo tinha sido conquistada por Wei Wuxian em vez dele mesmo. Quando a série terminou, demorou muito tempo para que Xiao Zhan superasse Wei Wuxian, saísse da sua mente, suas emoções, suas reações... seu amor. Os efeitos ainda perduravam dois anos depois, claramente, enquanto ele se via correndo os seus dedos pelo cabelo de Yibo, alisando para trás da sua testa.

"O sorriso dele era diferente." Yibo observou agora, se entocando mais fundo contra o seu toque, ainda mantendo os seus olhos fechados.

Xiao Zhan lembrava desse sorriso agora, o famoso sorriso de Wei Wuxian que conquistara um fandom de 26 milhões, se o Instagram dele era algum indício. Ele dificilmente pensava que o seu sorriso era tão cativante quanto o de Wei Wuxian. Tinha demorado quase um mês de viver e respirar Wei Wuxian nos sets de The Untamed antes que ele começasse a arrasar com aquele sorriso, aberto e confiante no quão desprotegido era, como se esperasse que o mundo se curvasse e disesse, "aww." Aquele sorriso não existia mais há muito tempo. Nunca foi o sorriso dele de qualquer maneira. Ele tentou plagiar a versão daquele sorriso hoje em dia; o quão bem sucedido era na execucação dependia de quem estava o recebendo. Nunca enganou o Yibo. Então, ele nem sequer tentava com ele. A não ser que ele quisesse irritar o Yibo como ele tinha feito naquele dia.

Como Yibo, talvez os seus fãs também sentisse a falta dele. Wei Wuxian.

"Você sabe que eu não sou ele." Ele disse distraidamente agora, mais para si, enquanto tomava outro longo trago da sua lata.

"Não brinca." Yibo disse agora e Xiao Xhan o imaginou revirando os seus olhos fechados.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Yibo tinha o pego encarando, e escorregou mais para baixo na almofada, agarrando num amontoado do cabelo de Yibo com força para mostrar a sua reação ao comentário e Yibo.

Yibo gritou, embora fosse um som minúsculo, e imediatamente um sorriso suave seguiu-se enquanto ele erguia a sua cabeça para pô-la no colo de Xiao Zhan.

A cerveja estava deixando a cabeça de Xiao Zhan aquecida e Yibo estava fazendo o mesmo com o seu peito.

Os olhos de Yibo ainda estavam fechado,s e Xiao Zhan se perguntou se era a maenira de Yibo de silenciosamente permitir a ele olhar o quanto ele quisesse.

Ele não parou e olhou o quanto quis. Ele uma vez vira um vídeo de compilação de fã das entrevistas de Yibo onde ele foi perguntado que era a sua parte favorita de si; em entrevistas diferentes, ele tinha dito várias partes - os seus olhos, sobrancelhas, mandíbula, pomo de Adão. Na época, Xiao Zhan tinha imaginado o nível de narcissismo que deve ser necessário para admirar tantas partes de si mesmo. Mas, quando ele passou a conhecer Yibo, Xiao Zhan tinha descoberto que algumas das avaliações de Yibo sobre ele próprio eram objetivas. Ele ouviu muitas vezes, do seu estúdio e seus fãs, exatamente quais partes da sua aparência física possuíam o maior apelo. E para minimizar as que não tinham. Além disso, Yibo não eram bom em enganar e dissimular. Ele sabia que ele era lindo pelo padrão da maioria das pessoas, e não era do tipo que era ridiculamente humilde com isso. Xiao Zhan, por outro lado, certamente minimizava a avaliação pública do seu apelo físico: haviam várias entrevistas nas quais que ele, de fato, declarou que ele tinha uma aparência bem mediana. Embora isso não fosse uma mentira completa, pois ele via como ele era todos os dias sem todo o embelezamento que a sua maquiadora fazia para deixar o seu rosto exatamente semelhante ao que ele apelaria a categoria de 13 a 64 anos de seres humanos, também havia algo educado sobre isso. É assim que você deveria responder, mesmo que você secretamente pensasse mesmo que você era mesmo o cara mais atraente a andar nesse planeta. Os fãs de Yibo estavam tão acostumados ao jeito dele, que eles não esperavam nada além dele. O resto dos mortais não tinha o luxo de dizer a verdade absoluta sem dourar a pílula de maneira civilizada.

Ele olhou para o Sr. Narcisista deitado no seu colo. Não havia maquiagem agora e sem todo o contorno que ele aplicavam ao redor dos seus olhos para fazê-los parecerem sensuais e as cores que eles usavam para preencher os seus lábios, Yibo parecia supreendentemente inocente. Muito parecido com a foto do Yibo de 13 anos que ele tinha visto na internet, que havia deixado para trás a sua casa para ir a um país diferente para entrar num treinamento de 4 anos, para o qual ele fora recrutado na época. Yibo notoriamente tinha medo de insetos, filmes assustadores, e de dormir sozinho no escuro na época, o que parecia inteiramente adorável para alguém de 13 anos, especialmente num que tinha a sua aparência. E então ele tinha crescido, essencialmente no olho do público, deixando a fofura para trás, as suas cordas vocais diminuindo vários oitavos com a puberdade, o famoso pomo de Adão se tornando mais proeminente, a mandíbula cortando cantos num ângulo nítido o suficiente para ser a fonte de grande orgulho masculino num rosto que, doutra maneira, poderia ser considerado feminino demais na sua beleza. Enfatizar a androginia não era novo na área deles - na verdade, idols com muito menos apelo visual do que Yibo faziam de tudo para realçar os aspectos femininos de seus traços. Mas com Yibo, ele parecia quase rígido - e na opinião de Xiao Zhan, infantil - no quão distintamente ele via o que era "masculino vs. feminino." E embora ele não fosse resistente a ideia da sua gerência de realçar a sua beleza para melhor vantagem de um idol, Xiao Zhan achava que Yibo fazia um esforço excepcional para desiludir os seus fãs da noção de que havia algo sequer remotamente "lindo" sobre ele. Quando Xiao Zhan o conheceu pela primeira vez nos sets de The Untamed, Yibo era indiferente, frio, difícil de conversar independentemente da duração da conversa, e inteiramente compremitdo com aquele reputação que ele construíra para si, - um rapper num grupo de idol que era dono de três motos e corria por diversão. Xiao Zhan, por outro lado, era consideravelmente mais velho, possuía um diploma de faculdade em belas artes, tinha sido um designer antes de empreender uma mudança de carreira para tornar-se um "idol", contando entre as suas habilidades em particular um excelente domínio do idioma e diccção, era um cozinheiro bom, tricotava as vezes, e mal sabia como andar de bicicleta. Em teoria, ele conseguia ver como os fãs deles decidiram que Yibo era o homem alfa enquanto que Xiao Zhan era a contrapartida feminina. Não ajudava que os seus personagens respectivos no livro de The Untamed também eram elaborados assim. Na realidade, contudo, Yibo admirava Xiao Zhan e pedia por sua opnião em vários assuntos. Mesmo quando Yibo estava irritado, era com Xiao Zhan quem ele se desculpava sem hesitação. Com Xiao Zhan, de fato, Yibo poderia ficar incessante ao ponto de irritante quando ele não tinha a sua atenção majoritária. E ele não temia ser flagrado pelos outros fazendo todo o tipo de coisa tola se envolvia Xiao Zhan. Criancinha. Era isso o que Yibo era com ele. Não um homem alfa, mas uma criancinha. Talvez os sentimentos quentes que ele tinha eram todos maternais, respondendo a jornada frequente de Yibo de ser 'cuidado como um bebê' de alguma maneira, embora ele estivesse certo de que Yibo preferiria ser enterrado vivo do que admiti-lo.

Tão perdido ele estava na sua exposição longa sobre Yibo, que ele não tinha percebido que ele estivera distraidamente traçando os traços de Yibo com o seu dedo indicador até que ele sentiu Yibo morder.

Xiao Zhan olhou para baixo alarmado, notando que o dedo ainda estava preso entre os dentes de Yibo.

"Hanguang-Jun," Xiao Zhan chamou e Yibo abriu os seus olhos.

Ele sorriu, embora ele não tenha aliviado o aperto dos seus dentes ao redor do dedo de Xiao Zhan.

"Você andou lendo Mo Dao Zu Shi?" Xiao Zhan perguntou.

Uma sobrancelha de Yibo subiu com a essa pergunta.

Xiao Zhan puxou o seu dedo e ao invés de soltar, Yibo simplesmente afroxou o seu dedo enquanto fechava a sua boca, essencialmente sugando o dedo enquanto ele saia da sua boca.

O sorriso de Xiao Zhan desapareceu.

Até onde ele se lembrava, Lan Wangji nunca havia sugado os dedos de Wei Wuxian, ao menos durante essas cenas que ele se lembrava do livro, ele apenas havia os mordido. Lan Wangji gostava de morder, especialmente quando estava bêbado.

Até onde ele sabia, contudo, Yibo nunca havia lido o livro, apenas o roteiro do drama, o que era decidadamente manso comparado ao quão aberta e explícita a obra eventualmente era ao explorar o relacionamento entre os protagonistas. Uma das principais razões pelas quais ele fora capaz de interpretar Wei Wuxian sem problemas tinha sido devido ao conhecimento certeiro de que Yibo não tinha lido e nunca leria a obra original - era longa demais para o gosto dele e ler não era o seu passatempo - e portanto permanecia sem saber sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os seus personagens pós-confissão em toda a sua glória desinibida. Não era como se Yibo não soubesse a natureza exata do relacionamento deles; a novel em si era bem conhecida, e os sentimentos entre Wei Wuxian e Lan Wangji não era exatamento um segredo bem guardado. Mas, representar um amor tácito repleto apenas com olhadelas de ânsia e olhares demorados não era o mesmo que ler sobre... coisas que francamente ele não podia acreditar que Yibo jamais faria na sua vida inteira.

Tudo o que fazia dessa situação presente... deve ter sido um acidente. Não havia como...

Ele olhou para o seu dedo e então de volta para Yibo.

Os olhos de Yibo ficaram ilegíveis por um momento, mas então ele sorriu presunçosamente e começou a se virar.

Mais tarde, Xiao Zhan professaria não saber que loucura tomou conta dele, mas no momento, ele virou Yibo de volta para a frente dele, puxando o seu rosto perto até que ele mordeu a borda do seu lábio inferior. Ele soltou imediatamente em seguida, sanidade retornando muito rapidamente, mas ele podia ver o choque evidente no rosto de Yibo. Ele viu Yibo tocar o lugar onde ele havia o mordido. Houve um momento em seguindo quando eles simplesmente se encararam e Xiao Zhan foi obrigado a reconhecer que ele nunca tinha feito algo tão insano assim antes. Ele deve ter estado louco.

Antes que ele completasse o pensamento, ele ouviu Yibo ranger os seus dentes do jeito que ele fazia quando ele estava bravo, mas ao invés de afastar Xiao Zhan, Yibo agarrou o seu rosto entre as suas mãos para cravar os seus dentes completamente contra o seu lábio inferior.

"Oww..." Xiao Zhan exclamou, empurrando Yibo para longe. Aquela não fora uma mordida gentil. Ele sentiu o seu lábio com a sua língua, surpreso que não havia sangue.

Mas então Yibo se inclinou mais uma vez, virando a cabeça de Xiao Zhan para o lado e cravando os seus dentes novamente, desta vez contra a lateral do seu pescoço.

A sua mordida ainda era forte demais e Xiao Zhan sentiu a dor, mas os seus olhos fecharam agora enquanto ele agarrava no ombro de Yibo. Ele mordeu os seus próprios lábios, inchados como eles estavam agora, para que ele não fizesse nenhum som.

Ele sentiu Yibo chegar mais perto, forçando os braços de Xiao Zhan a escorregarem por cima do seu ombro, essencialmente o abraçando. Após um momento, Xiao Zhan sentiu Yibo mordê-lo novamente, bem abaixo de onde ele havia o mordido antes, agora com mais força.

Desta vez Xiao Zhan escutou a si, algum som que ele nunca tinha ouvido sair da sua boca antes, o que apenas fez Yibo puxar ele ainda mais para perto para enterrar os seus lábios contra o seu pescoço.

Detsa vez ele não mordeu, mas abafou contra ele, e Xiao Zhan ouviu o suave "Porra..." de Yibo.


	4. Desde Quando...?

A cerveja definitivamente não estava ajudando em nada com a situação. Mas Xiao Zhan ainda estava ciente o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo e o que isso poderia virar uma vez que o álcool tivesse perdido os seus efeitos. Ele estava até alerta o suficiente para ponderar se era um risco que valia a pena tomar. Será que ele poderia se permitir esses momentos e simplesmente fingir não se lembrar mais tarde...

Os pensamentos voaram no seu cérebro em ondas concêtricas enquanto ele permanecia no punho de Yibo, sem soltar. Sem soltar, mas sem seguir em frente também.

Houve um longo momento de pausa após o "Porra..." quando Yibo não fez nada além de pressionar os seus lábios contra o pescoço de Xiao Zhan, e fez Xiao Zhan se pergur sntae Yibo também estava deliberando o custo e risto de prosseguir desta maneira.

"Se você parar de falar comigo por causa disso, não valeria a pena." Yibo disse então, recuando do seu pescoço e subindo para o ouvido de Xiao Zhan, a sua voz baixa.

Surpreendeu tanto a Xiao Zhan, que ele afastou-se para olhar para Yibo.

Ele deteve o olhar de Yibo e viu os seus olhos mudarem gradualmente, a vulnerabilidade que Yibo normalmente continha tão bem aparecendo em foco. Junto a ela, o seu próprio egoísmo ganhava claridade também, como ele apenas pensava em como cair neste momento e absorver toda a responsabilidade por ele depois, de algum modo tirando o fardo de qualquer consequência de Yibo.

Ele nunca havia sofrido de um assassinato de caráter auto induzido antes, mas pela primeira vez, ele pensou que Yibo na verdade poderia ser bom demais para ele.

"Isso depende do que é..." Xiao Zhan finalmente disse, permitindo que a sua própria vulnerabilidade fosse vista.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio enquanto os olhos de Yibo mudaram de novo e então, ele disse num sussurro que enviou arrepios por Xiao Zhan. "Se você me permitur, eu lhe comerei vivo."

Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos e disse para si para respirar normalmente. Por um momento, ele lembrou que tão recente quanto há uma hora atrás, ele não havia se permitido considerar a possibilidade real de que Yibo pudesse corresponder os seus sentimentos. Ou ser tão direito sobre isso. Embora considerando como Yibo era, se ele realmente sentia algo, não seria da sua natureza esconder de qualquer modo.

"E há quanto tempo você se sente assim?" Xiao Zhan pergutnou, ainda mantendo os seus olhos fechados. Ele percebeu então que os seus braços ainda estavam ao redor de Yibo e os afroxou, querendo que esta conversa ocorresse sem a proximidade física de Yibo enevoando as suas habilidades de compreensão.

"Desde que eu soube que você sentia o mesmo." Os olhos de Xiao Zhan se abriram com um estalo pela resposta de Yibo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha à arrogância óbvia desta admissão.

Ele tentou empurrá-lo agora, sentando calor dentro do seu colarinho.

Contudo, Yibo o puxou de volta, o segurando por trás agora, assim como ele havia feito antes.

"Eu não queria que soasse assim, mas é verdade." Ele disse, colocando o seu queixo sobre o ombro de Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan virou a sua cabeça na direção de Yibo, sem tentar sair do seu aperto.

"O que é verdade?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sabia mesmo como eu queria você, até que eu soube como você me queria."

Xiao Zhan virou a sua cabeça para frente, expirando um fôlego breve de descrença. Existia a honestidade e então existia o Yibo, a elevando a um nível totalmente novo.

"Quando eu lhe mostrei como eu lhe queria?" ele perguntou quando Yibo apenas o abraçou mais forte.

"Você não reparou em como você evita me tocar, embora você não tenha problema nenhum em abraçar todos os outros caras do drama?"

"Talvez seja porque eu não gosto de você." Xiao Zhan disse, se sentindo mesquinho.

"Yea, talvez. Mas você não encara alguém de quem você não gosta." Yibo disse antes de encostar mais próximo do seu ouvido para sussurrar, "e você certamente não encara alguém do jeito que você olha para mim se você não quiser eles daquela maneira."

Xiao Zhan sentiu o calor em volta das suas orelhas e pescoço aumentar, em mortificação. Ele tentou tirar as mãos de Yibo ao redor dele, mas elas não cederam.

A sua garganta parecia cheia de areia e ele engoliu com dificuldade.

"Bom, essa conversa acabou para nós." Ele tentou manter o seu tom neutro, começando a ficar de pé.

"Por quê?" Yibo perguntou, o puxando de volta para baixo e para dentro do seus braços novamente.

"Você acabou de me acusou de roubar o berço. Eu estou bem, obrigado."

"Berço?" A voz de Yibo saiu num grito de incredulidade, e ele se aproximou mais até que ele estava pressionado contra Xiao Zhan por trás. Ele não sabia o que Yibo estava fazendo, mas após um momento, ele entendeu quando ele sentiu o volume duro contra embaixo das suas costas.

"Isto não é nenhum bebê, senhor." Yibo disse.

"Meus deus do céu!" Xiao Zhan disse, a sua mente num redemoinho na velocidade com a qual a conversa havia progredido para um nível sexual.

"Eu sou um cara completamente saudável de 22 anos. Isto é o que acontece quando eu fico excitado." Yibo continou, impertubado pela exclamação de Xiao Zhan.

Ele se virou então, querendo ver o rosto de Yibo para garantir que era de fato ele, e não uma alucinação que o seu cérebro apaixonado fébril havia conjurado.

Ele segurou o olhar de Yibo, desejando que ele desviasse o olhar, mas ele simplesmente sorriu.

"Você deve estar totalmente confiante do seu efeito sobre mim." Xiao Zhan comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Yibo respondeu, se inclinando para por um beijo nos lábios de Xiao Zhan. Era apenas um selinho, mas ainda pegou Xiao Zhan de surpresa e ele caiu de costas contra o sofá.

"Você definitamente está a fim de mim deste jeito." Yibo disse agora, sorrindo mais largamente.

Xiao Zhan estava quieto agora, observando Yibo, querendo apagar aquela certeza do seu rosto, não importa quanta verdade haja no que ele disse.

"Mas você também possui auto controle fenomenal." O sorriso de Yibo mudou, e ele se mexeu até que estava sentado ao lado de Xiao Zhan mais uma vez.

"Eu provavelmente morreria um velho virgem se eu esperasse que você fizesse algo sobre os seus sentimentos. " Yibo disse, inalando profundamente antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

Havia tantas coisas para digerir sobre essa declaração que Xiao Zhan decidiu que ele precisava de outra cerveja antes que ele desmontasse tudo.


	5. Sem Igual

"Virgem." Ele disse quando pegou a sua cerveja e sentou-se de volta. Yibo estava sentado ao lado dele, ainda bebendo a sua quarta cerveja.

Yibo virou na sua direção e deu de ombros, como se isso não fosse uma grande novidade.

Quando Xiao Zhan continou a encarar, Yibo olhou de volta para ele, a lata que ele tinha levantado parando no ar. A sua boca estivera ligeiramente aberta, e sem ter a intenção, o olhar de Xiao Zhan caiu aos seus lábios. Foi apenas por um momento antes que ele olhasse para cima novamente.

Xiao Zhan não teve tempo para se preparar quando Yibo abaixou a lata de cerveja sem beber e subiu em cima do colo de Xiao Zhan, abrindo as suas pernas com os seus joelhos fechados em cada lado dos quadris de Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan estalou, tirando a sua cerveja do caminho quando o rosto de Yibo se assomava acima dele, fazendo Xiao Zhan pressionar ainda mais contra o sofá nas suas costas.

"Veja, o jeito que você fez isso. Isso me deixa um pouco louco." Os olhos de Yibo caíram lábnosios de Xiao Zhan por um breve momento antes de subirem de volta para os seus olhos, imitando o movimento anterior de Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan pensou em fngir não saber do que Yibo estava falando, mas mesmo ele podia reconhecer o quão juvenil isso seria.

"Quem não faz isso? Isso é normal numa conversa. As pessoas olham para os olhos e então olham para os lábios, e então olham de volta nos olhos e de novo nos lábios."

Os olhos de Yibo fecharam um ppuco por um momento como se considerasse os méritos desse argument,o antes que eles se abrissem e os seus lábios se separassem de novo levemente. E quase como se os seus olhos fosse um imã desse movimento, o olhar de Xiao Zhan caíram novamente antes que ele se flagrasse.

"É reflexo." Ele disse antes que Yibo sequer pudesse falar algo. "Eu devo fazê-lo com todo mundo."

Uma sobrancelha de Yibo ergueu enquanto ele se inclinava para perto. "Não, você definitivamente não faz."

Xiao Zhan virou a sua cabeça pelo quão definitiva essa declaração soav.. "Por quê? Você conduziu uma investigação completa sobre o quão frequentemenrte eu olho para os lábios das pessoas durante conversas?"

"Nah, eu só vou pelo instinto que eu tenho quando você faz isso." Yibo disse com naturalidade e Xiao Zhan sentiu o seu próprio estômago virar.

"Mas nós temos alguns fãs loucos que fizeram uma... investigação completa." Yibo adicionou agora, os seus lábios lentamente se ampliando num sorriso largo.

Xiao Zhan manteve a sua expressão neutra enquanto Yibo raspava de leve os seus lábios contra os dele.

"E eles estão inteiramente convencidos... " O olhar de Yibo subiu para os olhos de Xiao Zhan rapidamente antes que eles caíssem nos seus lábios de novo, "... que você me quer de um jeito ruim..."

Xiao Zhan conseguiu revirar os seus olhos, embora o seu estômago tenha dado outra revirada.

Ele cuidadosamente controlou a sua expressão enquanto ele dizia, "Devem ser os seus fãs loucos." Ele foi capaz de apanhar a sua cerveja para tomar um gole, sobretudo para ganhar algum tempo... Yibo sentado no seu colo e tentando lhe seduzir requeria contramedidas fortes.

Yibo esperou, o observando, e quando Xiao Zhan tinha terminado, Yibo pegou a lata e a pôs na mesa.

Xiao Zhan inalou devagar enquanto o olhar de Yibo descia para a sua boca mais uma vez. Ele franziu os seus lábios quase como se o cerrasse contra o escrutínio intenso, mas ainda estava despreparado quando Yibo trouxe o seu dedo para levemente esfregar contra a pinta do lado de baixo do lábio inferior de Xiao Zhan.

Ele fechou os seus olhos e desejou que ele tivesse comido mais antes, para que as suas entranhas não estivessem apenas preenchidas com álcool e palpitações de inseto.

"Meus fãs loucos, os seus fãs loucos, todos parecem saber da minha obsessão com isso... " O dedo e Yibo se demorou naquele pequeno ponto e Xiao Zhan abriu os seus olhos.

Yibo fitou a pinta por bastante tempo e então olhou de volta para cima para segurar o olhar de Xiao Zhan. Ele apenas teve um momento para se preparar antes que Yibo se debruçasse para pressionar os seus lábios contra os dele, puxando o seu lábio de baixo.

Ele deveria ter imaginado que Yibo não gostaca de beijinhos castos, que ele iria direto para o tipo que fazia vapor sair dos seus poros. O que o surpreendeu foi que ele estaria tão disposto a entrar na onda, devorado pelo virgem auto proclamado que estava comendo os seus lábios como se eles fossem a sua última refeição.

Após vários momentos, Yibo recuou, os seus lábios agora inchados. Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos novamente quando a imagem fez coisas loucas às suas regiões inferiores. E dado como Yibo estava sentado em cima dele, seria duro para que ele não notasse, sem trocadilhos.

"Ei drama queen, você apenas vai tomar e não vai retribuir?" Yibo sussurrou no seu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo, e Xiao Zan o agarrou pela cintura para mantê-lo parado.

Ele escutou Yibo rir por um momento antes de parar abruptamente. Xiao Zhan abriu os seus olhos a tempo de ver Yibo olhar para baixo entre eles.

Não foi difícil ver o que havia prendido a atenção de Yibo. Quando o seu olhar oscilou de volta para o de Xiao Zhan, o humor de antes havia sumido e agora havia apenas... fome.

Uma das coisas que ele invejava nas mulheres, Xiao Zhan decidiu então, era a sua habilidade completa de mascarar o seu desejo caso elas quisessem.

Embora, ele tinha que imaginar como qualquer mulher - ou qualquer gênero da espécie, neste sentido - poderia mascarar qualquer coisa quando Yibo estava sentado no seu colo e atacando todos os seus sentidos.

Ele sentiu Yibo mexer os seus quadris e imediatamente abaixou as suas mãos para segurá-lo imóvel.

"Não se mexa. Dê-me um momento, por favor." Ele susurrou, fechando os seus olhos novamente para se concentrar em... contar carneirinhos na sua cabeça.

"Não se preocupe... até eu sei que não devo ir direto para o home run na primeira tentativa. " Yibo disse, permitindo que Xiao Zhan segurasse os seus quadris, mas se mexendo para por um beijo no seu queixo.

"Home run... " Xiao Zhan zombou da analogia e levantou Yibo de cima dele, para colocá-lo do lado.

"Eu ocasionalmente assisto baseibol americano." Yibo sorriu agora, se virando para que ele pudesse se sentar ao lado de Xiao Zhan mais uma vez, se encostando contra o sofá.

"E você aprendeu que você nunca deveria mirar num home run de primeira?" Xiao Zhan ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando graça.

Yibo deu de ombros, irrompendo num sorriso completo. "Você não quer se exibir, sabe."

Desta vez Xiao Zhan não pôde evitar sorrir. Você não precisava se preocupar sobre o quão robusto o ego de um signo de Leão era... era sem igual.


	6. Somente Abra Quando Estiver a Sós

Ele tinha certeza que foi a cerveja que o fez deslizar, o comprimento da sua espinha se curvando contra o sofá duum jeito que traria dor logo, mas o permitia ligeiramente descansar a sua cabeça contra o ombro de Yibo. Ele sentiu a surpresa de Yibo pela virada rápida da sua cabeça, mas então ele chegou mais próximo, gentilmente inclinando o seu ombro para deixá-lo mais confortável. Xiao Zhan sentiu um carinho por ele neste momento, um tipo inteiramente diferente de carinho... Por dentro, Yibo ainda era apenas um garoto meigo que dava tudo se é que ele dava algo.

Ele sentiu Yibo baixar a sua cabeça, para que ela descansasse contra a sua própria, sentiu o movimento macio do seu cabelo contra a sua testa, e fechou os seus olhos... ele poderia adormecer num sono sem sonhos bem assim... numa vazio que seria de felicidade... a constituição esbelta de Yibo a sua única proteção, mantendo tudo à distância.

Ele adormeceu deste jeito, embora quando ele tenha acordado, ele estava deitado no colo de Yibo, corpo curvado numa posição fetal entre a mesa de centro e o sofá. Ele piscou para afastar o sono, e esticou as suas pernas, absorvendo o cone da luz azul entrando pela janela. Estava acabando de amanhecer. Ele olhou para cima e viu que Yibo ainda estava sentado contra o sofá, a sua cabeça agora dobrada num ângulo desajeitado contra a almofada. Com certeza ele teria um torcicolo doloroso quando Yibo tentasse mexer o seu pescoço. Xiao Zhan sentou, o cobertor que ele percebeu agora estava ajustado ao seu redor, caindo. Ele colocou uma mão debaixo da cabeça de Yibo e tentou gentilmente levantá-la. Yibo abriu os seus olhos um momento depois. Ele não parecia assustado, mas semicerrou os seus olhos de sono para Xiao Zhan. A cerveja tinha deixado o seu afeto da última noite e sem ponderar os méritos da sua atitude, Xiao Zhan se abaixou para pressionar os seus lábios contra os de Yibo. Foi um momento breve de ternura. Quando ele se afastou, os olhos de Yibo estavam suaves. E quentes. Xiao Zhan catalogou aquele olhar e o guardou na caixinha nos recantos das suas memórias, marcando, Apenas Abra Quando Estiver a Sós.

"O seu pescoço dói?" ele perguntou, a sua voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

Foi apenas então que Yibo pareceu notar a mão de Xiao Zhan contra o seu pescoço e se endireitou devagar, estremecendo quando ele tentou virar a cabeça.

"Você dormiu bem?" Yibo perguntou, ao invés de responder a sua pergutna.

Xiao Zhan assentiu enquanto ele se levantava e observava Yibo aliviar os nós no seu pescoço. Quando ele estendeu as suas mãos, Yibo as tomou com um sorriso, se deixando ser ajudado a ficar de pé.

"Você tem uma escova de dentes de reserva?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, ao encontrar o relógio na parede. Era quase 4:30. Ele olhou para o seu celular para ver se John tinha enviado mensagem e notou um que dizia, "Eu voltarei às 5."

"Está aqui." Yibo o chamou do banheiro e Xiao Zhan andou até lá, acessando a sua agenda do dia. Ele não precisava estar no estúdio até ao meio dia, mas ele certamente precisava sair do hotel de Yibo antes que a cidade inteira acordasse.

Xiao Zhan viu a embalagem da escova de dentes reserva do hotel em cima duma pia para ele. Yibo já estava na outra pia escovando os seus dentes. Xiao Zhan nunca foi bom em furtivamente observar alguém, se a avaliação de Yibo de ontem era algum indício, mas ele ainda não podia evitar roubar olhadelas de Yibo enquanto ele tentava segurar para trás o cabelo que ficava caindo por cima da sua testa enquanto ele lavava o seu rosto. Um momento depois, Yibo o olhou no espelho. Pego olhando do canto dos seus olhos, Xiao Zhan desviou o olhar.

Yibo não comentou sobre isso ou sorriu, e em vez disso se virou para apanhar a sua toalha para secar o seu rosto. Xiao Zhan esperava que ele saíasse do banheiro então, e o deixasse a sós. Yibo saiu por alguns minutos, apenas para voltar com uma lâmina de barbear de reserva que ele colocou do lado da pia. Xiao Zhan olhou para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho e reparou na penugem perceptível no seu queixo. Ele esfregou os seus dedos contra ele e decidiu que era definitivamente mais áspero do que um tufo. Ele assentiu em gratidão para Yibo por apanhar a lâmina. Mas Yibo agarrou o seu pulso com a lâmina e a abaixou de novo. Então, ele se inclinou e esfregou a sua própria bochecha lisa contra o restolho de Xiao Zhan. Parecendo ter gostado, Yibo repetiu mais uma vez antes de descer de novo. Xiao Zhan pensou que ele conseguia ouvir os as pancadas pesadas do seu próprio coração contra o seu peito. Ele deteve o olhar de Yibo - um erro sob circunstâncias normais, ainda mais uma tão... intensa... quanto a atual - ele decidiu... levava diretamente ao tipo de impulso e abandono que ele não podia arriscar... Mas nenhum destes pensamentos contavam, conforme o seu corpo tomava as rédeas da situação. Um momento mais tarde, Xiao Zhan estava esticando a mão atrás de Yibo para apagar as luzes, antes de envover a mesma mão ao redor de cintura de Yibo para virá-lo contra a parede, pressionando os seus lábios e corpos juntos. Ele escutou o rosnado baixo de Yibo contra a sua boca e arrastou os seus lábios descendo pelo pescoço de Yibo, mordiscando e chupando a veia que salientava num relevo. A voz baixa de Yibo era um gemido estranho agora, e faz com que Xiao Zhan retornasse para a sua boca mais uma vez, sugando o seu lábio inferior por inteiro, chocando Yibo contra a porta do armário nas suas costas. O seu osso do quadril bateu contra a maçaneta e Xiao Zhan sentiu o tremor de Yibo.

"Caralho!" ele disse, se obrigando a se afastar dos lábios de Yibo, praticamente ofegando. Ele derrubou a sua testa contra a de Yibo, tentando recuper o seu fôlego. Quando ele pensou que ele finalmente poderia proceder sem o risco de atacar Yibo novamente, os seus dedos ergueram a bainha da t-shirt de Yibo, escorregando para dentro do cós das suas calças de moletom para esfregar contra o canto do osso afiado ali. Ele estava certo de que ficaria descolirado mais tarde. Yibo se machucava facilmente.

Como resposta, ele sentiu os braços de Yibo contornarem o seu pescoço para trazê-lo para mais perto. Ele dobrou a sua cabeça e ouviu Yibo sussurrar algo no seu ouvido. Parecia coreano... talvez japonês... não que fizesse diferença já que ele não sabia o que significava de qualquer forma. Embora considerando como Yibo soava rouco, ele estava aliviado de que não era um língua que ele compreendia. Ele estava duro o bastante dessa maneira.

O seu telefone tocou do outro quarto.

Xiao Zhan suspirou enquanto ele esfregava a sua boca contra o pescoço de Yibo mais uma vez. A pele ali cheirava como o sabonete de hotel e a colônia preferida de Yibo, algo com apenas um toque de jasmin, um aroma que nunca dissapava não importa há quanto tempo Yibo tinha saído do banho.

Ele podia sentiar a batida rápida do pulso de Yibo e ele estava tentado a...

Houve outro suspiro.

A noite oficialmente havia chegado ao fim.

* * *

Ele estava parado em frente ao seu espelho escovando os dentes mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele ouviu o seu telefone tocar do quarto. Ele estava certo de que tinha tocado várias vezes antes, embora essas mensagens não fossem as que ele estava esperando.

Ele havia terminado o seu banho apenas algum tempo atrás, e agora não havia nem sequer um vestígio de maquiagem para cobrir as marcas que tinham se tornado roxo sarapintado no seu pescoço. Ele não achava que jamais havia ganho um chupão que fosse visível, muito menos um que poderia passar como uma mordida legítima de vampiro. Ele havia reparado nelas imediatamente após ele ter chegado em casa de manhã, e tinha tentado cobri-la com um pouco de corretivo que ele guardava na sua penteadeira (normalmente para esconder os efeitos de noites não dormidas). Tinha sido o suficiente, até que ele encontrou a sua maquiadora. E ele tinha mantido os seus olhos fechados durante quase a sessão inteira, deixando os seus fones de ouvidos no seu ouvido (sem áudio tocando) como se isso fosse manter o julgamente e censura afastados. Porém a sua maquiadora, Deus a abençoes, não fizera nada disso, e no lugar disso as cobriu tão bem que ele se enganou em pensar que eleas tinham desaparecido, até que ele viu as marcas reaparecerem novamente no espelho após o seu banho.

Quando ele sentiu que ele tinha se torturado o suficiente com exigências de serenidade, ele entrou no banheiro para olhar a última mensagem. A sua presunção não estivera errada; era do Yibo, mas não havia texto, apenas dois anexos com fotos. A primeira era de uma longa extensão de um pescoço com um formato quase perfeitamente oval dum roxo escuro. Ele havia esquecido que ele havia feito isso em troca também, isso foi só nessa manhã? Parecia eras atrás. Ele deslizou a tela até a segunda foto e viu... a maçaneta fez um belo serviço tão completamente quanto ele tinha previsto de manhã. A foto era de perfil mostrando a saliência proeminente de um osso do quadril, contusões pink e roxas em redemoinhos, flanqueadas por um corte distinto em V que desaparecia para além da fotografia. Ele fechou os seus olhos e se perguntou há quanto tempo ele havia... tomado conta de si. Apenas isso explicaria a terceira vez que ele ficava duro em menos que 24 horas.

Ele abaixou o telefone e voltou para o banheiro, entrando no chuveiro de novo, deixando a água mais quente do que o normal enquanto ele cuidava do assunto. Ele não era masoquista o suficiente para sofrer bolas roxas repetidas vezes. E ele não poderia muito bem enviar mensagens para Yibo sem esconder a verdade dele. O garoto já era autoconfiante demais para a sua idade, sem mencionar inteiramente seguro do seu efeito sobre os outros. Não lhe faria bem algum pensar com o seu membro e proporcionar a Yibo mais munição para adicionar ao seu arsenal.

Após o segundo banho em menos de meia hora, Xiao Zhan finalmente respondeu a mensagem com a sua própria, desta vez uma foto de um anúncio de Yibo segurando um frasco de base numa mão da marca Shu Uemura.

Ele observou a tela e passaram algum momentos antes que ele visse os três pontinhos que indicavam que Yibo estava digitando do oturo lado. Eles começaram e pararam cinco vezes antes que desaparecessem completamente. Então, não havia nada. Quando cinco e então dez minutos tinham passado, Xiao Zhan sabia que Yibo não respnderia. Ele imaginou se ele tinha sido muito impertinente. Yibo tinha um bom senso de humor geralmente. Mas talvez esse não fosse o momento certo...

Relutantemente, ele puxou o seu celular e se afastou das luzes de cima para acendar o abujur no quarto. Não era excessivamente brilhante, mas apenas o suficiente para iluminar o seu pescoço quando ele virou as lentes da câmera na direção da selfie. Similar a foto que Yibo enviara, ele focou unicamente no perfil do seu pescoço e qualquer parte das suas características que pudessem identificá-lo foram definitvamente deixadas de fora. Mas a marca de vampiro estava visível em toda a sua glória, na semelhança capturada na tela. Ele apertou enviar antes que ele pudesse pensar demais e voltar atrás.

Ele viu o Lido da mensagem um momento depois, mas não houve réplica. Ele suspirou e abaixou o celular. Ele tinha 28 anos de idade, dificilmente a idade para estar trocando fotos de chupões constrangedores e suspirando por mensagens de texto. Ele deixou o telefone para trás e andou até a sua sala de estar e ligou a TV, sentando com uma maçã que seria o jantar esta noite. Ele não estava sob nenhum tipo de restrição alimentar no presente, uma condição da sua atual agenda pela qual ele era grato, mas ele não estava com muito apetite. Ele trocou de canais sem prestar atenção por algum tempo, o volume baixo da TV eventualmente o embalando num sono irregular no sofá. Ele acordou às 4 pelo segundo dia seguido, olhando para o relógio do hotel e se espreguiçando. Ele alcançou o seu celular na mesa de centro, antes de se lembrar que ele tinha o deixado para trás no quarto.

Havia uma mensagem esperando de Yibo quando ele destravou o celular. Era a foto do seu pescoço que ele havia enviado na noite passada, exceto que agora tinha sido alterada com o editor de fotos do telefone para que as marcas roxas não fossem apenas duas, mas pelo menos oito, cobrindo quase todo o seu pescoço em formatos de estrela. Havia outra foto anexada, ele notou agora, e abriu aquela. Era uma foto ampliaa de um par de lábios - claramente os seus, a pinta abaixo um indício infalível - a pinta que agora também estava coberta por uma estrela roxa.

Ele mordeu o seu lábio de baixo enquanto tentava impedir o sorriso tolo nos seus lábios. O Sr. Narcisista apenas seria tão piegas assim por sua causa. Ele estaria ferrado se ele não fosse exultar nisso ao grau mais alto.


	7. Um Ser Mágico

Mark parou o movimento da esponja de maquiagem, parando enquanto ele assimilava o formato oval macio que estava escondido bem atrás da veia do lado do pescoço de Yibo. Cautelosamente, ele tirou a madeixa de cabelo que havia caido sobre a área, trazendo a marca sob uma luz melhor. Havia um beslicão no lado esquerdo do seu peito que ele apagou rapidamente. Ele deu uma olhada para cima bem deleve para olhar o rosto de Yibo e percebeu agora o que ele não visto sob a luz baixa antes. O rosto de Yibo tinha um leve corar, a pele parecia luminosa mesmo com uma camada de base. Os olhos de Yibo estavam fechados e ele usava os seus air pods enquanto ele relaxava, a sua cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira de maquiagem.

Durante todo o tempo que Mark era o maquiador de Yibo, e fazia realmente muitos anos de fato, ele nunca tinha visto Yibo chegar perto que fosse de fazer algo que lhe daria um... chupão. Ele olhou para baixo no pescoço de Yibo novamente. Conte com Yibo para romper os seus vasos sanguíneos devido a alguém chupar o seu pescoço num formato quase perfeito de elipse. Como isso era sequer fisicamente possível? Ele se perguntou quem o chupador sortudo era.

Ele deu batidinhas no local uma vez, duas vezes, e na terceira vez, Yibo abriu os seus olhos.

Mark segurou o seu olhar por um momento, até que Yibo irrompesse num sorriso largo. Ele parecia inteiramente satisfeito consigo. "Você deveria ver a outra pessoa." Ele oferceu, o seu sorriso mais amplo, antes de fechar os seus olhos novamente e colocar a sua cabeça de volta. "Não deixe de cobrir bem, hyung." Ele comentou, antes de adicionar como um pensamento tardio. "É uma coisa que você veja, e outra inteiramente diferente para o mundo vasto lá fora."

Mark virou-se para apanhar a sua paleta de maquiagem, e captou os olhos do homem sentado perto da janela, no outro lado do cômodo. Os olhos de Singer não revelavam nada enquanto ele assentia na sua direção antes de olhar para fora da janela.

Ele pensou há quanto tempo Singer era o guarda costas de Yibo. Fazia tempo, mas ainda sim não era tanto quanto Mark era o seu maquiador. Ele esteve com Yibo na Coreia, e tinha aceito a oferta do estúdio quando eles lhe perguntaram se ele queria continuar com Yibo quando ele voltasse para a Chian. Ele gostavam como ele arrumava Yibo, eles tinham decidido, e não queriam necessariamente mexer com o que funcionava. Mark poderia ter lhes dito que Yibo possuái um rosto que funcionaria com a pessoa menos talentosa da sua profissão, sem sofrer nada por isso.

Ele olhou para Singer e reparou que o homem cuidadosamente ignorou o seu olhar. Yibo tinha esse efeito nas pessoas que o conheciam bem. Todos os adoravam, todos de maneiras diferentes. Alguns queriam protegê-los, alguns gostavam de alimentá-lo, alguns queriam fazê-lo rir daquele jeito ruidoso que ele reservava somente para algumas pessoas, alguns gostavam de fazê-lo fazer biquinho, e alguns gostavam de fazer o seus olhos arregalarem com maravilhamento. E é claro, era desnecessário dizer que alguns queriam levá-lo para a cama. Não era apenas pela sua beleza física, Mark havia decidido. Havia um tipo de contradição em Yibo. Ele era quase geneticamente incapaz de engano ou pretensão e no entanyo, ao invés de deixá-lo transparente, um enigma permanecia sobre ele que era difícil de decifrar. Mark não conseguia se lembrar de jamais conhecer alguém que pudesse reter o seu interesse por tanto tempo quanto Yibo. E carambba, durante 75% do seu tempo juntos, Yibo nem mesmo falava.

Os olhos de Yibo lampejaram abertos de repente, e ele virou a sua cabeça para cima na direção da TV montada no lado oposto da parede que estivera ligada ao fundo este tempo todo. Singer tinha colocado em algum canal de notícias, embora estivesse no comercia lagora. Contudo, não era um dos comerciais de Yibo, Mark conhecia todos os comerciais de Yibo, então ele se virou para assistir o que tinha capturado tanto a sua atenção. Ele podia ver o logo da Estee Lauder do lado da tela, e um momento depois, a celebridade o promovendo apareceu.

Xiao Zhan.

Mark revirou os seus olhos antes que ele pudesse controlar a sua resposta. Enquanto ele desviava o olhar do monitor, ele viu que Singer havia flagrado a sua reação. Ele levantou as suas sobrancelhas como se disesse, oh qual é, antes de virar-se de volta para a frente de Yibo. Yibo, cujos olhos ainda estavam grudados na TV. Mark, sob o disfarçe de apanhar algo, entrou na linha de visão de Yibo, e ele viu Yibo simplesmente se mover junto com ele para que ele pudesse continuar a assistir a tela.

"Eu não sei o que há de mais... Ele não é você." Mark murmurou sobre o seu fôlego, mas dado o quão proximo ele estava de Yibo, ele ouviu é claro.

Yibo escarneceu em resposta e sem tirar os seus olhos da tela, disse, "Ele é muito mais lindo."

Desta vez foi a vez de Mark escarnecer, e ele revirou os seus olhos por garantia. "Você é suspeito para falar." Ele observou, sem pensar.

O olhar de Yibo finalmente voltou da TV para Mark. "E você não é?" ele perguntou com uma risada.

Mark estava aliviado que Yibo não pareceu interpretar a sua declaração. Ele nunca falaram abertamente sobre Xiao Zhan antes, embora Mark tenha visto as fotos, BTS, e promoções para The Untamed como todo mundo. Embora ele tenha feito a maquiagem de Yibo para as divulgações, ele não havia o acompanhado aos programas de fato, e ele não estivera com ele durante a filmagem do drama há dois anos atrás. Ele lembrava de assistir aos vídeos dos BTS logo quando eles saíram e se sentindo chocado. Ele nunca tinha visto Yibo se tornar tão absolutamente infantil com ninguém mais! e isso incluía todos os seus irmãos da UNIQ, quando ele realmente era uma criança. Ele podia ser fofo com eles, mas era sempre um teatro fofo aumentado para as câmeras. Basicamente, Yibo sempre quis ser mais velho do que ele era e, durant metade do tempo, ele achava que a maioria dos seus hyungs da UNIQ era um pouco imaturos. Não que ele ligasse para isso neles, mas não era como ele queria ser.

Tudo o que fez Mark se perguntar se Yibo tinha pedido uma licença completa dos seus sentidos quando ele assista as vídeos de Yibo perseguindo Xiao Zhan pelos cantos com espadas, mangas de roupa, e qualquer quantia de adereços tentando bater nele. Mais difícil de assistir tinham sido os vídeos quando Yibo tinha começado a encarar abertamente e amorosamente Xiao Zhan, que parecia estar ou evitanto de propósito, ou reforçando descuidadamente a atenção de Yibo. Mark se lembrava de asssitir um vídeo de quando Xiao Zhan estava no meio de uma entrevista e Yibo havia interrompido, deslizado próximo ao lado de Xiao Zhan, oferecendo parte do seu hanfu branco como um refletor quando Xiao Zhan tinha reclamado que Yibo estava bloqueando a sua luz. Mark pensou que era mais porque Xiao Zhan tinha se ofendido que Yibo estava roubando o holofote. Mas mesmo ele tinha que reconhecer que estava estupefato pelo quão irritante Yibo tinha sido no vídeo - adorável, mas definitivamente irritante - ignorando inteiramente o entrevistador enquanto queria toda a ateção de Xiao Zhan para ele. Essencialmente não tendo nenhuma experiência em ter que se esforçar para conseguir a atenção de alguém, Yibo tinha rapidamente regressado a infância na câmera. Mark tinha sentido um momento de empatia por Xiao Zhan quando ele bateu em Yibo, essencialmente dizendo, "Calado, cachorrinho", o seu tom em parte carinhoso e em parte de vexação. Mesmo no seu momento mais irritante, era difícil de resistir a Yibo.

Então, o momento passara e Mark tinha se acomodado de volta no seu forte desgosto que ele estava formando em relação a Xiao Zhan. A única pessoa não merecedora da atenção de Yibo. Isso foi confirmado mais ainda quando ele viu outro vídeo de BTS dum corte de bolo no set de The Untamed. Xiao Zhan tinha cortado o bolo e então em seguida havia fugido, como se para se esconder de Yibo, fazendo Yibo procurar por ele. Ele sabia que pelos comentários que ele leu dos fãs que a maioria encarou como uma continuação da dinâmica de brincar/lutar deles, mas não tinha parecido desse jeito para Mark. Parecia com um homem que tinha se acostumado a receber a cota majoritária da atenção de alguém cuja devoção tinha se tornado aparente para todos ao redor, e tinha a transformado num tipo de esporte, simultaneamente a rejeitando e a mantendo, cobrindo com um verniz brincalhão. Talvez tenha sido character bleed, Mark concordava, já tendo assistido a The Untamed, e sabendo o papel que Xiao Zhan teve de interpretar. Mas isso ainda sim não era desculpa. Especialmente agora, quando a paixão de Yibo tinha criado raízes e crescido numa árvore gigante enquanto que a indulgência de Xiao Zhan tinha se dissolvido junto com a sua animosidade. O outro homem aparentemente tinha Seguido em Frente do que quer que tenha ocorrido há dois anos atrás.

Irritava a Mark ver todas as fotos agora mostrando o seu Yibo como o tolo apaixonado, fitando com os seus olhos de cachorrinho, sempre focado em Xiao Zhan como se o sol nascesse regularmente na sua bunda, enquanto que o tal Sol parecia, de repente, ter morfado num adulto, agindo como se ele fosse algum professor responsável tentado dissuadir a quedinha indesejada do garoto mais fofo da sala. Mark teve que se restringir fisicamente para não ranger os dentes.

"Hyung?" ele escutou a voz de Yibo e virou-se para ele, percebendo que ele tinha na verdade rangido os seus dentes, fazendo barulho.

Yibo estava o olhando preocupado, a sua voz macia, e Mark sentiu uma ternura avassaladora pelo garoto.

Ele era verdadeiramente um ser mágico. A sua beleza era a menor coisa boa sobre ele. Todo o resto que Yibo era, era o que fazia dele o melhor de todos os humanos que Mark já conheceu.


	8. Recordações

"Wang Yibo." Ele ouviu o seu nome e demorou um momento para pausar o jogo no seu celular, um jogo estúpido de perseguição que ele jogava apenas quando ele precisava ignorar os sons de uma nova multidão, antes de olhar para cima.

Xiao Zhan. Ele vagamente se lembrava devido a foto que a sua agente havia lhe mostrado há algum tempo atrás quando ele tinha sido selecionado. Ele sabia que Xiao Zhan e a sua banda tinha vindo no seu programa de variedades um ano atrás, embora Yibo não pudesse se lembrar muito daquela visita. O programa tinha múltiplos convidados por episódio e a banda de Xiao Zhan possuía outros 8 membros no set com ele. Yibo não era terrivelmente bom ems se lembrar de rostos e nomes - dado o número absoluto de pessoas que ele conhecia diariamente - e a aparência de Xiao Zhan não era tão diferente assim de grande quantidade de idols que ele tinha visto nos últimos quatro anos, para deixar uma impressão. Ele era alto, atraente o bastante sem maquigem, embora um pouco magro, mas, de outra maneira, nada em particular se destacava. Yibo imaginava que os produtores que o escolheram, tinham visto qualquer fosse o potencial que fazia dele um bom candidato para interpretar Wei Wuxian, tarefa difícil que era. Ele esperava que o cara estivesse disposto para a tarefa.

"Ei." Ele disse, acenando. "Xiao Zhan, certo?" ele perguntou, esperando que o seu tom fosse educado o suficiente.

Xiao Zhan acenou em resposta e Yibo reparou que ele estava segurando a sua bandeja de comida em mãos. Yibo não estava com humor para companhia, mas ele também sabia que o decoro requeria que ele no mínimo oferecesse a cadeira ao seu lado. Ele esperava totalmente que Xiao Zhan recusasse e lhe disesse que ele apenas queria se apresentar brevemente e portanto, ficou surpreso quando Xiao Zhan assentiu e começou a retirar a cadeira do lado oposto a ele.

Yibo tentou não deixar a sua surpresa - e leve aborrecimento - aparecer enquanto ele olhava de volta para o seu telefone, para clicar para sair do jogo que ele estivera jogando.

"Oh, não me permita ser um empecilho." Ele ouviu Xiao Zhan dizer e subiu o olhar, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Não, é sério. Eu não ligo. Eu tenho alguns e-mails a responder, de qualquer forma. Todo mundo parece estar lhe dando um espaço largo, então há espaço abudante aqui para sentar em paz."

Por um momento, Yibo tinha certeza que ele tinha ouvido errado, mas então, ambas as suas sobrancelhas subiram e por um momento, ele apenas encarou o outro homem. _Homem_ paracia uma superestimação do rosto de alguma forma de garoto de Xiao Zhan, apesar das têmporas afiadas e mandíbulas, mas Yibo lembrou da sua agente mencionar algo sobre o seu colega ser seis ou sete anos mais velho do que ele.

"Você está insinuando que eu sou um pária?" Yibo perguntou na melhor expressão impassiva que ele podia dar.

"Pelo que parece é por escolha própria." Xiao Zhan inclinou a sua cabeça, a sua expressão neutra.

Yibo colocou o celular com a tela para baixo agora, finalmente focando a sua atenção.

"Uma escolha a qual você ignora?" Ele perguntou, virando a sua própria cabeça em questionamento. Em algum lugar no fundo da sua cabeça, ele sabia que ele estava brincando com fogo. Este era o seu colega pelos próximos quatro meses no mínimo. Se ele não estava entendendo esta interação corretamente, este seria um terrível passo em falso que ele teria que trabalhar duro para corrigir, esforços pelos quais ele não era nem talentoso e nem investido neles.

Xiao Zhan segurou o seu olhar por um momento longo impenetrável, longo o suficiente que Yibo estava internamente suspirando pela conversa que ele teria que ter com a sua agente, para descobrir uma solução para este problema. Mas então, Xiao Zhan sentou-se na cadeira que ele tinha puxado, colocando a sua bandeja na mesa, e pegando uma garrafa de iogurte para por um canudo. Ele tomou um gole rápido antes que ele irrompesse num sorriso largo, o sorriso pegando Yibo de surpresa, por transformava o rosto outrora sério em algo inteiramente diferente. Quase como um desenho. Ou... _Wei Wuxian._

"Você não é tão sem humor como você aparentava." Xiao Zhan adicionou após o sorriso, apanhando Yibo de surpresa mais uma vez.

Após um momento, Yibo sorriu também, sobretudo de alívio que ele não teria de entrar no modo de controle de dados, mas também porque Xiao Zhan também parecia _não ser sem humor._ O rosto de pôquer de Yibo várias vezes inquietava as pessoas tanto, que ele tinha aprendido a exercer bastante cautela antes de soltá-la sobre qualquer pessoa, descontando a companhia presente. Mas, em sua defesa, Xiao Zhan meio que tinha pedido por isso.

"Você não me conhece assim." Yibo respndeu, não sendo capaz de impedir o leve sorriso presunçoso na sua expressão.

"Ainda." Xiao Zhan revidou, o sorriso largo anterior de volta agora, devorando a sua tigela de noodles com alegria.

Desta vez Yibo apenas balançou a cabeça, embora o espectro de algo como se escondendo nos seus lábios, conforme ele mesmo comia a sua comida, o seu telefone esquecido.

* * *

"Eu estou cultivando um trilho de trem." Xiao Zhan leu, pausou, e atirou a sua cabeça para trás um momento em seguida, exasperado. Yibo, junto com a maioria das outras pessoas sentadas próximas a ele no alcance da audição, irromperam em gargalhadas, apenas para ser abafadas pela própria frustração divertida de Xiao Zhan consigo, por usar o homofóno para caminho herege.

Yibo sentia pena de Xiao Zhan contudo, a leitura do roteiro era um exercício em testemunhar um homem e os seus muitos dialógios com todos ao redor na sala. Embora ele tivesse muitos momentos para recostar e assistir os procedimentos e seguir o nascer de laços dos atores com os seus personagens com interesse, Xiao Zhan quase não teve um momento para tirar a atenção da página, pois quase todas as frases eram proferidas por Wei Wuxian.

Mesmo assim, quando Xiao Zhan cometeu o mesmo erro mais uma vez, falando trilho de trem novamente, Yibo não pode evitar provocar, "Eu estou cultivando no metrô, e quanto a você?"

Todos riram, mas o mais importante é que Xiao Zhan também riu, olhando para ele por um breve momento, a sua concentração rompida, e Yibo sorriu de forma arrogante em resposta, inexplicavelmente alegre.

* * *

Logo após terem vestido os seus hanfus pesados e as camadas que o acompanhavam, e terem chego nos locais escaldantes escolhidos para The Untamed -embora eles fossem paisagísticos - tornou-se aparente que um ou três ou trinta e cinco... dos atores corriam o risco de perecerem de insolação antes que o verão acabasse. Xiao Zhan tinha sido franco em alertar a qualquer pessoa e a todos a sua volta que suar copiosamente era o seu direito de nascimento, e que ele estava acostumado a proceder desta maneira sob o peso do seu - hanfu opaco incrivelmente apertado e justo - por muitas horas. O ventilador em miniatura na sua mão portanto havia se tornado um quinto membro, em vez de um acessório que era com todo o resto das pessoas. Yibo se apiedava de Xiao Zhan, o seu próprio hanfu branco com as suas mangas volumosas parecendo arejado em comparação. Entre as queixas numerosas que Xiao Zhan mirava nesta questão, Yibo tinha advinhado que muito dessas eram desculpas diricionadas principalmente para ele, o elemento permanente ao lado de Xiao Zhan na maioria das cenas. Durante uma cena, imediatamente após o direitor ter gritado 'corta', Xiao Zhan tinha se voltado para a assistente parada perto e perguntado, "Você tem algo com o qual eu possa be abanar?" Yibo podia enxergar o riacho de suor correndo pela parte oca do pescoço de Xiao Zhan e não conseguia imaginar o quão abafado o seu traje realmente deve ser, quase cinco camadas de tecido debaixo do robe externo grosso e preto, tudo acinturado junto com um cinto largo que era claramente um corpete para homens, e mangas justas com faixas de couro e pinos de metal para acentuar. Ele estava espetacular, embora obviamente à beira de ferver até a morte.

"Que tal um tapa?" Yibo tinha perguntado, irrompendo no seu - o que ele ouvira se tratar da sua - risada de gremlin.

Xiao Zhan tinha se virado, revirando os seus olhos, mas Yibo tinha visto o movimento de graça nos seus lábios e tinha estado contento por aquele momento de alívio.

* * *

Yibo não se lembrava ao certo quando os tapas haviam começado, embora ele imaginasse que deve ter sido quando eles estavam a cerca de um 1/4 da filmagem. E não foi nem ele quem tinha começado. Zhoucheng tinha sido o primeiro. Ele tinha sido bem atrevido com Xiao Zhan, batendo nele de brincadeira com o seu adereço de espada, ocasionalmente o puxando ou o empurrando, bem literalmente. Yibo tinha observado o desenrolar, e tinha visto como Xiao Zhan respondia, acolhendo a distração em meio a longas horas no set. Inicialmente, Yibo tinha começado a fazer o mesmo quando Zhoucheng não estava por perto, como um tipo de substituto, embora relutantemente. Embora ele e Xiao Zhan tenham estabelecido que eles tinham uma afinidade pelo mesmo tipo de humor - irrevente, talvez idiota, e cada vez mais salpicado com xingamentos obscuros e estrangeiros - Yibo não tinha certeza de como Xiao Zhan responderia a brincadeira física dele. Ele imagina que a primeira luta de brincadeira pode ter ocorrido quando ambos estavam exaustos e delirantes após 14 horas contínuas de gravação, e esperando e esperando e gravando, ou basicamente qualquer dia daquele verão. Mas após aquela primeira vez, Xiao Zhan tinha começado a ocasionalmente pedir para Yibo lhe acordar quando ele estivesse com sono ou fatigado, e antes que se percebesse, tinha envolvido num empreendimento de tempo integral. Havia vezes quando Yibo sentiria as suas mãos coçarem com a necessidade de atacar Xiao Zhan de alguma maneira, embora ele não nem sempre pudesse entender o porquê. As vezes ele somente queria acordá-lo, as vezes ele queria conseguir a sua atenção, e outras vezes, Xiao Zhan sorria tão largamente ou parecia tão exausto que Yibo sentia uma vontade avassaladora de... cair com a Bichen. Houve algumas vezes que a vontade tinha beirado a agressividade; ele tinha assistido aos vídeos disso e visto o seu rosto, visto como ele estivera procurando por briga, tentando instigar Xiao Zhan a dar o primeiro golpe para que ele pudesse retaliar dez vezes em intensidade. Ele tinha se sentido mal por isso quase que imediatamente em seguida na primeira vez que ele tinha o feito, pensou que Xiao Zhan ficaria chateado com ele, mas de algum modo mesmo quando ele ficava tão claramente irritado, Xiao Zhan tinha superado, nunca criando caso disso. Yibo ficava feliz, na sua maior parte... 


	9. Recordações - Paisagem

Ele bateu e esperou por alguns momentos antes que a porta se abrisse, Xiao Zhan parado com uma toalha jogada sobre o seu ombro.

"Você ainda não tomou banho?" ele perguntou entrando, balançando o seu próprio cabelo recém lavado, o azul nele apenas nas pontas agora, quase totalmente dominado pelo seu castanho natural.

Xiao Zhan fechou a porta atrás dele e parou por um momento para sacudir a frente do seu cabelo bagunçado e despenteado. "Desse jeito eu vou precisar de plugs capilares depois disso. Está caindo aos montes nesta altura."

Yibo podia se identificar. Havia muito uso de franjas para esconder as raízes capilares retrocedendo entre todo o elenco. As perucas, cola de cabelo, ornamento, comprimento - toda a porcaria da situação com os cabelos - era brutal com qualquer fibra natural que ainda estivessem grudadas nos seus couros cabeludos.

"E aí?" Xiao Zhan perguntou finalmente, virando na sua direção.

"Meu celular e computador estão descarregados. Eu posso usar o seu laptop? Eu tenho que enviar um e-mail urgente."

Xiao Zhan parecia distraído por um momento enquanto ele procurava e finalmente ao ver o seu laptop entre os seus travesseiros, ele o removeu e o abriu para logar antes de virá-lo na sua direção.

"Se você tiver acabado antes que termine o meu banho, apenas saía do login antes de você ir embora." Ele disse pro fim quando ele se endireitou reto.

"Ooh, paranóico é?" Yibo brincou, embora qualquer um que merecedor de estar na sua área seria estúpido de não exercer tal precaução como uma questão de existência.

"Tenho que esconder todo o pornô pervertido." Xiao Zhan contorceu as suas sobrancelhas, o seu rosto totalmente sério.

"Isso explica porque você é tão espevitado o tempo todo." Yibo disse enquanto ele puxava o laptop para si.

"Não revele o meu segredo. " Xiao Zhna piscou e então ele tinha partido, perseguindo o seu banho muito necessáiro.

Yibo entrou no seu e-mail - não era o wifi mais rápido aqui - e procurou pela mensagem que a sua agente havia lhe enviado. Possuía um anexo que era um arquivo em jpeg e ele clicou nele para baixar. Ele só teria de lembrar de apagá-lo dos arquivos de Xiao Zhan e da lixeira antes que ele saísse. A mensagem perguntava onde ele gostaria de salvá-lo e entre as pastas recentemente usadas em Fotos, ele viu uma marcada Paisagem que chamou a sua atenção. Ele salvou ali num capricho, e revisou o resto do e-mail antes de fazer o log off. A foto que a sua agente acabou lhe enviando era algo relacionado com um endosso futuro; não tão importante quanto era urgente com a linha do tempo. Ele clicou par wair e então notou no resto das fotos na pasta. Ele sabia que Xiao Zhan se considerava um fotógrafo amador, mas Yibo não tinha de fato visto qualquer uma de suas fotos. Das primeiras que ele viu, ele imediatamente reconheceu que todas estas eram fotos tiradas nos últimos meses nos sets. Eram todas de locações de The Untamed. Ele clicou na primeira e percebeu que era um das paisagens grandes de montanhas de onde eles filmaram perto. Era uma imagem maravilhosa, embora fosse difícil estragar quando a natureza aqui era a própria perfeição em pessoa. Tudo o que você tinha de fazer era mirar e fotografar em qualquer ângulo, e sem dúvida uma obra de arte seria produzida. Após quatro ou cinco, ele começou a perceber que as fotos começaram a ter pontos de pessoas nelas, claramente a equipe de produção, embora o zoom fosse distante o bastante que elas pareciam quase como uma trivialidade da paisagem, diminutas em ralação a magnificência circundante. Ele percebeu então que Xiao Zhan tinha tirado as fotos precisamente com este intento, para mostrar o que realmente era The Untamed ao redor de todos eles. Ele continuar a clicar com interesse, vendo uma espécie de padrão emergir, nunca realmente tendo visto uma série de fotografias progredindoo em tal maneira para exibir um ponto de vista com este tipo de claridade inconspícua...

Após várias fotos, as imagens da equipe gradualmente se tornaram mais proeminentes, agora a flora servindo mais e mais como um pano de fundo. Era quase como testemunhar a aclimatazição de Xiao Zhan ao set em forma visual, até que cada uma das centenas de pessoas andando em volta dele diariamente, começava a desenvolver o seu próprio formato e forma, distintos um do outro. Havia eventualmente fotos de grupos menores, muitas envolvendo Xuan Lu e Zhoucheng assim como muitos dos outros atores principais. Yibo descobriu que ele estava em algumas delas também, parado nos lados dos grupo, mais uma presença do que um participante. Nesta questão, Xiao Zhan tinha capturado bem a sua essência, Yibo sorriu para si. Considerando que os arquivos estavam salvos de forma cronológica, ele conseguia ver a evolução de todo o set, conseguia quasever a semana quando ele finalmente ficou confortável com o elenco, agora não mais simplesmente uma sombra ao lado, mas muitos vezes de forma animada, especialmente com Liu Haijuan e então eventualmente com Yu Bin e Ji Li. Yibo parou subitamente e clicou de volta através das últimas oito ou dez fotos... foi aí que ele se deu conta de que, embora todas estas fotos fossem de pequenos grupos de atores, ele estava agora em cada uma delas... ele estava segurando o seu fôlego enquanto clicava pelas outras próximas... com certeza, ele estava ali, em cada foto. As vezes ao fundo, as vezes no primeiro plane, as vezes olhando para longe, e em outras vezes, parecendo bastante interessado no que outra pessoa estava lhe contando.

Ele tinha se esquecido de respirar na altura em que as fotos mudaram de foco novamente. Elas ainda eram na sua maioria de grupos, mas o holofote estava sempre nele. Havia uma com ele segurando um dos coelhos que eles trouxeram ao set, o segurando como uma mãe faria com um bebê. Havia uma outra na qual ele estava com as suas pernas estendidas e ele estava agarrando os seus joelhos, mal incapaz de abafar um bocejo largo. Havia ainda outra na qual os seus lábios estavam abertos num meio sorriso, enquanto ele assistia ao replay de uma cena na tela do diretor. E havia outra dele com um beicinho incosciente enquanto ele tentava desemaranhar o longe pingente de jade na sua cintura, tentanto tirar do laço do seu cinto comprido do robe que tinha se formado ao redor dele.

Yibo percebeu que o seu coração estava baqueando ruidosamente contra o seu peito, e ele pressionou um punho contra ele, tentanto acalmá-lo. Ele pensou ter escutado o chuveiro ser desligado no banheiro então, e expirou em pânico enquanto ele rapidamente deletava a sua própria imagem baixada, antes de clicar no x para sair da pasta e fazer o log off do computador. Ele desligou o computador e disse a si mesmo para não fugir do quarto, conforme ele ouvia Xiao Zhan se movimentando pelo banheiro. Ele não achava que ele estava respirando de maneira sólida até que ele foi para o seu próprio quarto, fechando e trancando a porta detrás dele, e então inalando uma grande tragada de ar por fim, deslizando contra a porta trancada.

O seu punho ainda estava esfregando o nó do seu coração.


	10. Recordações - Secretamente

Yibo tinha certeza que ele se comportou estranhemente por alguns dias após a sua descoberta de _Paisagem_ , mas felizmente, Xiao Zhan não estava por perto para ver, tendo partido para a sua filmagem para o outro drama que ele estava filmando simultaneamente com the Untamed. Quando ele retornou três dias depois, Yibo tinha sentido falta pra caramba dele para se incomodar pela seu constrangimento recém descoberto. Mas ainda sim, à sua primeira vista de Xiao Zhan, piedosamente de longe, o seu coração tinha pulado para a sua garganta e antes de pensar, ele tinha se escondido atrás de uma janela, abrindo a vidraça apenas pela metade para que ele pudesse ver Xiao Zhan sem ser visto. Yibo tinha experiência em respirar profundamente para combater as palpitações desde idade tenra - graças a sua doença _muito real_ de coração - e descobriu que ele estava fazendo o mesmo agora, gentilmente e devagar, medindo as suas inspirações e expirações para que o mundo a sua volta não testemunhasse o estado lamentável da sua já aorta ineficiente tentando bombear sangue como se tivesse acabado de competiar com obstáculos.

Ele observou Xiao Zhan agora - ele estava cercado por Zhoucheng, Yu Bin, e Liu Haikuan - e podia ver a linhas de exaustão no jeito que ele segurava os seus ombros, como se a fatiga pudesse bem literalmente cair e despedaçá-lo de cima para baixo, se ele sequer elaxasse um pouco. Yibo não estava mais surpreso que ele sabia tais coisas sobre Xiao Zhan. Ele teve três longas noites e dias para pensar sobre isso detalhadamente. Ele tinha tentado pensar em todas as fotos que ele tinha visto na pasta Paisagem, especialmente pensando no perído quando as fotos de Xiao Zhan tinham se tornado... tão singulares no seu foco. Ele advinhava que era ao menos um mês. E no entanto, Yibo não conseguia se lembrar de Xiao Zhan jamais o tratando de qualquer forma diferente dentro do último mês, que ele tinha antes; sim, obviamente eles estavam mais próximos um do outro, ele afinal de contas passavam a maior parte das suas horas acordados juntos, mas Yibo não conseguia se lembrar de nunca sentir algum tipo de vibe peculiar vinda de Xiao Zhan que indicaria que a natureza dos seus sentimentos havia mudado, pelo menos com qualquer tipo de correspondência com as fotos.

Yibo também havia considerado que talvez as fotos não fosse mais significantes do que o fotógrafo dentro de Xiao Zhan, encontrando um tema suficientemente adequado. Ele descobriu que ele não gostava desta hipótese, tanto quanto a alternativa. Ele sabia que ele era atraente, mas isso dificilmente era razão o bastante para ser a musa visual para alguém como Xiao Zhan. Ele nunca havia ponderado os sentimentos de outra pessoa em relação a ele tão detalhadamente antes, e após três dias direto disso, ele queria algumas respostas. Primeiramente, as fotos sequer significavam o que ele pensava? Se sim, bem, se sim... e então?

Ele viu Xiao Zhan perguntar algo para Yu Bin, e viu Yu Bin olhar pelos lados e então Xiao Zhan também procurou. Ele estava prestes a fechar a janela quando alguém a empurrou a abrindo por trás dele, berrando, "Xiaaao Zhaaan!"

Os seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele olhou para baixo para Xuan Lu ao lado dele, o apertando do lado enquanto ela colocava as suas mãos pela janela e as acenava loucamente. "Xiao Zhaan, aqui."

"Deus do céu, Xuan Lu, o cara não é surdo. Eu tenho certeza que ele e todo o resto das montanhas lhe escutaram." Ele balbuciou, mantendo os seus olhos fixos na sua cabeça e não olhando para fora para ver se Xiao Zhan estava olhando nesta direção.

"Desculpa Yibo! Eu acho que ele está tentando me encontrar." Ela disse rapidamente, mantendo o seu olhos ainda focados em Xiao Zhan.

De fato. Xiao Zhan estivera procurando pela Xuan Lu. Yibo sentiu-se bobo por um momento por pensar que ele de algum modo estava envolvido na equação.

"Bem, okay, não me deixe atrapalhar então." Ele disse com um mau humor atípico enquanto começava a se afastar.

Contudo antes que ele se virasse, ele ouviu a voz de Xiao Zhan, supreendentemente próxima. Ele tinha vindo correndo para cá?

"Ei Shijie," ele disse e Yibo viu Xiao Zhan agarrar nas mãos da Xuan Lu do canto do seu olho. Bem, se havia qualquer dúvida sobre quem era que Xiao Zhan estava procurando, ela agora fora removida inteiramente.

Yibo começou a ir embora, mas pausou quando Xiao Zhan chamou, "Olá para você também Yibo."

Yibo sentiu-se irritado e deu um breve aceno de reconhecimento na direção de Xiao Zhan antes de partir.

Bem, isso correu às mil maravilhas.

* * *

Pelos próximos dias, Yibo permaneceu com um humor ruim e ele tentou o seu melhor para não deixar transparecer para a equipe e o elenco. Ele não era extrovertido ou sociável o suficiente para eles terem qualque expectativas grandiosas dele e portanto, ele pensou que ele tinha sido mais ou menos bem sucedido nos seus esforços. O único que notou que algo estava errado foi Xiao Zhan, o que não era surpresa, pois ele era quem estava do lado recebedor da indiferença de Yibo. Ele garantiu que fosse sútil o suficiente para que a equipe não percebesse, mas Xiao Zhan, no entanto, o encurralhou após três dias deste modo, uma noite, quando eles tinham terminado de filmar e Yibo tinha mais uma vez rejeitado quando Xiao Zhan lhe pergutnou se ele queria jantar.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Xiao Zhan perguntou sem prêmabulos.

"Do que você está falando?" Yibo fingiu ignorância. Ele não queria admitir que o seu humor estava gradativamente mais azedo, conforme ele procurava por qualquer tipo de confirmação dos sentimentos de Xiao Zhan por ele, mas com nenhuma iminente. Xiao Zhan apenas respondia às insinuações de Yibo, nunca iniciava nenhum por conta própria. Parecia que eles eram mais próximos um do outro do que com outras pessoas por causa da quantidade de tempo que eles passavam juntos, não porque havia nada em especial na forma em que Xiao Zhan tratava Yibo. Na verdade, Yibo tinha observado que quando tinha oportunidade o suficiente, Xiao Zhan tratava Zhoucheng e Yu Bin quase exatamente da mesma maneira. Um pouco de auto reflexão não bem vinda no dia anterior tinha dito a Yibo que ele estava agindo como um amante desprezado, em vez de alguém que tinha descoberto sem querer a queda de alguém por ele. Exceto que não era uma queda. Estava parecendo cada vez mais como curiosidade profissional. 

"Você tem certeza?" Xiao Zhan perguntou. Yibo deu de ombros.

"Okay, se você tem certeza. Eu sinto como se você estivesse bravo comigo por alguma coisa." Xiao Zhna pressionou mais uma vez.

"Por qual razão eu estaria bravo?" Yibo perguntou, paurou por um momento como se para reforçar o seu argumento, antes de andar em direção ao seu quarto. 

Ele não se virou para ver a expressão de Xiao Zhan, e disse a si para superar a sua própria estupidez com toda a pressa devida antes que a sua reputação como um desgraçado frio recebesse um impulso involuntário.

* * *

Estava sendo um aniversário espetacular, ele pensou, e tentou não vomitar o seu estômago para fora conforme o seu almoço se assentava como chumbo agora na sua barriga.

Ele tentou gesticular para a sua agente parar o livestream, e ela sinalizou para ele por mais um minuto. Ele podia faziar isso. Era somente um minuto a mais. Ele podia lidar com o vômito de ódio através da tela do live stream, da horda de anti-fãs que tinha descido dentro da hora passada. Não importava. Ele não se importava o mínimo com este tipo de porcari. Era pelo menos um ataque virtual, e não um ataque físico como aquele que tinha acontecido durante os seus dias de estreia da UNIQ, quando ele e o seus colegas de banda tinham sido banhados em tinta vermelha durante um dos seus ensaios. Mais um minuto. Ele podia lidar com isso. A porra do ornamento do Lan Wangji estava lhe dando a pior enxaqueca, e ele pensou que ele poderia arrancá-lo na frente de todas as pessoas assistindo do outro lado. E então o momento passou. Havia algo estático no seu ouvdo, e então todos os sons retrocederam, enquanto ele simplesmente colocava tudo no mudo. Ele embaçou a sua visão para que ele pudesse não focar em nenhuma das pessoas na frente dele. Tudo estava eturvoo e fora de foco. Ele estava sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho.

"Yibo." Ele sentiu o leve bater de dedos da sua agente no seu ombro, e saiu do seu mantra. Ele se concentrou apenas na forma dela, enquanto ele andava até a vã esperando por ele. Quando ele voltou para o seu quarto de hotel, ele a disse para lhe ligar para despertá-lo às 6 - ele não precisava estar de volta no set até as 7 para a gravação noturna - e dormiu como um morto. Foda-se tudo. Foda-se os aniversários também. O seu aniversário tecnicamente não era até amanhã, mas tinha sido arruínado de qualquer maneira. Que grande coisa era fazer 21. Nada. Após o que hovue hoje, o que ele supôs teria já se tornado notícia difundida no set, ele torcia pedindo a Deus que ninguém mencionasse nada sobre o seu aniversário nunca mais.

* * *

"Feliz Aniversário Yibo." Ele ouviu a voz de Xiao Zhan e o ignorou; ele estava falando ao telefone de qualquer forma, uma desculpa boa o bastante para ignorá-lo.

"Feliz Aniversário Yibo." Xiao Zhan disse de novo e Yibo revirou os seus olhos. Ninguém tinha lhe contado o que houve? Será que ele não possuía sensibilidade o bastante para deixar as coisas como estavam.

Xiao Zhan repetiu o desejo três vezes mais e Yibo o ignorou todas as vezes, prolongando a chamada telefônica mais do que o necessário apenas para que ele não precissase ter que reconhecer a sua presença.

* * *

"Que diabos!" ele exclamou em voz alta quando ele viu o que Xiao Zhan estava segurando entre os seus dedos conforme ele vinha na sua direção. A coisa estava se contorcendo e Yibo sentiu uma sensação quase opressora de algo rastejando e subindo pelo seu pescoço.

"É sério, não chege perto de mim com essa coisa." Ele flaou alto, esticando a sua mão para avisar Xiao Zhan, embora não parecesse fazer diferença alguma enquanto Xiao Zhan se aproximava dele sem desacelerar.

"Porra, Xiao Zhan, eu não estou de bricandeira." Ele ficou de pé e recuou, tropeçando por cima do seu hanfu, antes de se virar para correr para valer.

"Xiao Zhan, eu não estou brincando. Pare!" ele gritou pelo seu ombro, embora ele pudesse que Xiao Zhan ainda estava o perseguindo a todo o vapor, dizendo algo sobre como era uma lagarta inofensiva ou alguma porcaria do gênero. Irrelavante. Todos os animais rastejantes era o mesmo para Yibo.

Xiao Zhan o perseguiu o caminho todo até chegar a plataforma do prédio adjacente, se movendo pela equipe como se eles não fossem obstáculos nenhum, antes que Yibo fugisse da plataforma para se esconder atrás de um arbusto alto.

Ele estava ofegando muito agora, pondo as suas mãos para fora. O próprio tempo tornou-se surreal e ele foi apanhado neste momento de absurdo total, irado, algo arranhando o seu peito como se fosse explodi-lo, e então isso foi o suficiente, toda a raiva do dia escapando através das suas inspirações enquanto ele agarrava os seus lados e se dobrava.

Xiao Zhan deve ter se apiedado dele porque ele parou, gritando, "Feliz Aniversário Yibo!"

"Vá se foder!" Yibo gritou de volta, lentamente se endireitando do ponto do seu lado esquedo.

Xiao Zhan apenas riu em resposta, enquanto ele soltava o verme de volta na grama perto dele antes de ir embora, dando risadinhas como se esta tivesse sido a maior diversão que ele tivera há algum tempo.

* * *

Faltando dez segundos para a meia noite, Xiao Zhan começou a contar em voz alta, a sua voz se projetando o bastante para despertar todos os atores cochilando do seu sono fatigante. Yibo tentou bater nele, mas ele continuou e ouve de fato uma rodada vibrante de "Feliz Aniversário Yibo" por todos os lados a exatamente 12 horas, e por um momento, ele piscou lágrimas súbitas, a ansiedade e exaustão da manhã colidindo e desmoronando contra esse banho de cumprimentos, tão genuíno quanto tinha sido abrupto.

Ele fez um teatro de se curvar para Xiao Zhan, o agradecendo, e estava prestes a ir embora quando Xiao Zhan o puxou de volta pelo braço. "Quem diabos vai cortar a porra do bolo se você for embora?"

"Que bolo?" ele perguntou, se virando.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ele o encontrou, todas as três camadas dele, e foi tocado além da crença, mesmo que ele tenha tido festas de aniversário muito mais grandiosas antes. Mas esta parecia os frutos de trabalho sincero, nas montanhas e a meia noite. Ele pediu pela sua Bichen para cortar o bolo, e tentou esconder o seu bocejo atrás do buquê de flores enorme que alguém tinha colocado na sua mão. E ele estava de repente grato. Grato de um jeito que ele nunca esteve anets. Grato que lhe fora permitido este verão esgotante e estimulante.

* * *

"Com sono?" ele ouviu a voz de Xiao Zhan e deu as costas para ele, mordendo outro bocejo.

Ele virou-se de volta com uma chacoalhar da sua cabeça, mas agora com um sorriso. Xiao Zhan sorriu de volta. Eles estavam sentados em cima do telhado enquanto a equipe andava ao redor dos adereços para a próxima tomada. Já tinha passado há muito das duas da manhã, e Yibo pensou que este era o aniversário mais longo que ele já teve

"Feliz Aniversário Yibo." Xiao Zhan disse agora, a sua voz não mais no tom de brincadeira.

Yibo olhou para ele - realmente olhou para ele -pela primeira vez desde aquele dia duas semanas atrás no seu computador, e tentou ver se havia alguma coisa em seus olhos que pudesse lhe dar a resposta pela qual ele estava procurando. Mas, por mais sério que Xiao Zhan parecesse estar no momento, Yibo não conseguia encontrar nada nem sequer minuciosamente que se assemelhasse ao que ele pensou estaria ali. Xiao Zhan era sério, carinhoso, evidentemente uma fonte de consideração genuína e afeição para toda a humanidade, mas tudo parecia uma extensão natural do seu ser, sendo muitos os recepientes da sua boa fé, Yibo não sendo excepcional de nenhuma maneira. As fotos eram uma anomalia, claramente, sem explicação. Ainda sim uma anomalia, com nenhuma outra evidêcia para lhe providenciar com substância. Yibo pensou que ele ficaria feliz. Isso torna menos complicados. Amigos como Xiao Zhan eram raros de se encontrar, e amigos eram o que eles eram, e de fato o que eles deveriam ser e seriam. Se a sua mente tinha caído num buraco de coelho temporário de confusão, ele simplesmente teria de considerar que foi devido aos dias e noites compridas de The Untamed, e nada, além dum leve desvio no caminho de uma amizade longa e sólida. Eles estavam de volta ao curso agora, e era a hora de se livrar dessa atitude. Deixar Xiao Zhan à vontade mais uma vez.

"Obrigado." Yibo disse em resposta, a sua voz saindo mais suave do que ele pretendia.

E por um momento, apenas a fração de um momento talvez, os olhos de Xiao Zhan mudaram. Então eles clarearam novamente, e era simplesmente do jeito que estava antes.

Mas Yibo já tinha visto. O que tinha estado lá por um clarão ntes que Xiao Zhan tivesse ocultado.

Era o homem quem tinha tirado todas essas fotos dele, capturando ele não como uma musa, mas como um vício. _Secretamente._


	11. Recordações - Riscos Que Valem a Pena Correr

Yibo olhou para os olhos vermelhos e inchados de Xiao Zhan, sentiu o leve arrepio nas suas mãos, e contou o número de horas que eles estavam acordados e trabalhando. Dezesseis. Xiao Zhan estivera encharcado pelas últimas três. Ele se lembrou de que a equipe toda estava acordada por muitas horas também, mas outra voz sussurrou no fundo da sua cabeça que pelo menos, o resto deles, ele próprio incluso, tiveram pausas breves aqui e ali. Xiao Zhan dificilmente teve um momento de alívio. Ele tinha sido pendurado pela sua cintura em cordas por horas sem fim dois dias atrás, e desde então Yibo tinha reparado que Xiao Zhan pressionava contra os seus lados de vez em quando, com frequência tentando fazer passar como arranhões. Ele tinha emagrecido ainda mais, se possível, e Yibo estava começando a pensar que um desses dias Wei Wuxian racharia Xiao Zhan ao meio.

"Eu devo estar pavoroso." Xiao Zhan murmurou, olhando na sua direção, repousando como estava contra uma rocha grande dentro da caverna onde eles estiveram gravando pelos últimos dias.

"O Zhan-ge está sempre lindo." Ele disse, curvando os seus lábios num sorriso que ele esperava escondesse os seus outros pensamentos preoucupantes.

Xiao Zhan revirou os seus olhos e Yibo sorriu largamente para ele, relembrando que ele poderia ao menos fazer isso para aliviar o fardo de Xiao Zhan. Distraí-lo por um momento. Não deixá-lo se prolongar namagnitude cada vez maior da sua exaustão e dor.

* * *

Outra entrevista no set? Quantas delas temos?" Ele sussurrou para que apenas Xiao Zhan pudesse ouvir.

"Encare isso como um descanso." Xiao Zhan se inclinou para sussurrar de volta.

"Para quem?" Yibo não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Xiao Zhan lhe deu um olhar de lado e sorriu. E Yibo se perguntou se Xiao Zhan percebia que alguns dos seus sorrisos ultimamente, não escondiam o seu segredo tão bem. Era sempre sútil e sumia com frequência antes que ele pudesse realmente aproveitá-los, mas apesar disso estava ali, uma brandura no olhar de Xiao Zhan que mudava a sua energia inteira. Por mais que Yibo tenha começado a se tornar ganancioso para fazer aquele sorriso aparecer de novo e e de novo, de algum modo ele também tinha certeza de que Xiao Zhan alguma vez se tornasse ciente do que ele estava fazendo, ele pararia imediatamente. E então, talvez para desviar o foco, Yibo tinha começado a empilhar lisonjas exageradas sobre Xiao Zhan, tentando chamar a atenção para si. Inicialmente, tinha sido apenas para permitir a Xiao Zhan tempo suficiente para se recuperar sem ser descoberto, os elogios inflados fazendo de Yibo a parte admiradora. Então, Xiao Zhan tinha começado a entrar na onda também, amontoando honrarias similarmente insanas na direção de Yibo, e então tinha recaído em ambos competindo para ver quem poderia superar o outro. Tornou-se tamanho espetáculo por si próprio, que Yibo as vezes se esquecia o motivo pelo qual ele tinha começado a fazer isso para começo de conversa. Mas então, ele veria o reflexo de XIao Zhan num vidro da janela... ou na lateral de um vaso... ou na superfície de Bichen... quando ele pensava que ninguém estava olhando (espcialmente Yibo), o seu olhar se suavizando dum jeito que fazia tudo dentro de Yibo derreter como cera.

"Só siga a minha deixa." Xiao Zhan disse, piscando.

"Nem todos podem ser tão bons com as palavras quanto você Zhan-ge." Ele começou, e viu Xiao Zhan revirar os seus olhos.

"Nós vamos começar de novo?"

Yibo sorriu. De fato eles estavam começando. Embora Yibo estivesse começando a pensar que ele vazaria logo emocionalmetne, se ele não descobrisse um jeito menos mirabolante para canalizar os seus sentimentos.

* * *

"Você está indo além do esperado, Lan Wangji." Ele ouviu o direito dizer com um sinal de aprovação, e sentiu as suas bochechas avermelharem. Ele torcia que eles considerassem que era devido a timidez, o que em qualquer outra circunstância seria realmente verdade. Ele nunca foi tão bom assim em aceitar elogios sem alguma parte dele ficando rosa ou vermelh\\.

Mas desta vez, o corado dificilmente era devido ao elogio do diretor. Ele espreitou na direção de Xiao Zhan, e viu que ele tinha uma toalha contra o seu rosto, o escondendo quase inteiramente sob o disfarçe de... enxugar o suor? o pessoal da maquiagem ficaria uma fera.

Yibo sorriu consigo enquanto ele andava para ver o replay da cena na tela do diretor. Era a cena na qual Lan Wangji estava publicamente declarando o seu aopio por Wei Wuxian, ao anunciar que ele sempre soubera da identidade do Patriarca Yiling, desde que ele ressuscitou dos mortos.

Ele assistiu a cena, os seus olhos se alargando com cada quadro, as suas orelhas ficando vermelhas... isso não era simplesmente declarar apoio, Lan Wangji parecia que tinha descoberto que a fonte da sua força vital existia unicamente em Wei Wuxian.

O seu sorriso desapareceu, ao olhar para o diretor. Ele não sabia o que ele queria dizer, o que ele queria perguntar, exceto...

"É muito visceral... " ele pensou ter dito. Havia muito si próprio na tela, ele pode ter dado mais do que ele precisava. Ele sentiu como se ele tivesse involuntariamente aberto a sua pele, quando apenas lhe fora pedido que arregaçasse uma manga.

"Eu acho que você finalmente está incorporando o Lan Wangji." O diretor disse com a voz baixa conforme os seus olhos deliberados - embora fossem gentis - se atiravam rapidamente na direção de Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan, que ainda estava parado longe com uma toalha pressionada no seu rosto.

Yibo fechou os seus olhos e respirou fundo, antes de susssurrar, "Como isso passará pela censura?"

Ele não havia esperado uma resposta, mas quando ele abriu os seus olhos, ele viu que o diretor estava olhando de volta para a tela - agora parada na reação de Wei Wuxian à proclamação de Lan Wangji - uma leve curva nos seus lábios.

"Alguns riscos valem a pena correr." O diretor finalmente respondeu, os seus olhos ainda grudados na tela.


	12. Zhan-ge, Didi Ai Ni...

"Esse é um novo machucado?" Yibo olhou para baixo para seus joelhos quando ele ouviu Xiao Zhan perguntar, e viu o ponto manchado vermelho de um 1/4 de tamanho que tinha acabado de começar a sarar. Isso tinha sido devido ao episódio do Produce 101 que ele teve de filmar no fim de semana passado.

"Defina novo." Ele perguntou com um sorriso largo enquanto olhava para Xiao Zhan, embora agora ele tenha disfarçadamente abaixado a bainha do seu hanfu, para que cobrisse a área onde os seus shorts não alcançavam. Ambos tinham os seus hanfus arregaçados até os seus joelhos quando eles tinham se sentado, para proporcionar o pouco de ar muito necessário para as suas pernas, e ele tinha se esquecido do machucado.

O olhar de Xiao Zhan desceu dos jeolhos de Yibo para o resto das suas pernas. Após um momento, Yibo ficou inseguro e se perguntou se ele deveria simplesmente abaixar todo o seu hanfu. A sua canela, panturrilha, e tornozelos também tinham evidências de muitos cortes cicatrizados e feridas de todas as suas rotinas de dança, incidentes com a prancha de skate e de muitas aventuras similares. Comumente não o incomodava; lesões eram tão naturais a esta altura, que ele dificilmente notava. Mas ele imaginava que faziam das suas pernas algum tipo de tela marcada.

"Não sou tão bonito quando você olha de perto, não é mesmo?" ele corveu os seus lábios de novo, tentando outra tentativa de graça quando a vistoria de Xiao Zhan das suas pernas o fez ficar constrangido.

O olhar de Xiao Zhan disparou para os seus olhos com aquele comentário, surpresa evidente ali agora.

O sorriso de Yibo desapareceu conforme Xiao Zha o encarava sem quebrar contato visual. A sua vez era quase um sussurro quando ele disse, "Você é mais bonito de perto."

Porra.

Yibo sentiu isso em todos os lugares. Ele se sentiu quente por baixo do seu colarinho e perto das suas orelhas, embora de algum modo, também haviam arrepios irrompendo pelos seus braços debaixo do seu hanfu, no calor de cem graus.

Era como se tempo tivesse sido suspenso por um longo momento, todo se imobilizando ao seu redor, e ele podia apenas ver Xiao Zhan e os seus olhos.

Mas então descongelou e todos os sons voltaram, uma cacofonia verdadeira de movimento, palavras, burburinho, bipes, auto falantes, todos se atravancando um por cima do outro nos seus ouvidos sensíveis.

"Ninguém é tão bonito quanto você Zhan ge." Ele disse de alguma forma com a voz alta, tentando se ouvir acima da bagunça na sua cabeça, sabendo que para eles cruzarem do tencantado para o comum dependia dele, perdido como Xiao Zhan estava no momento.

Ele viu o instante em que a consicência retornou aos olhos de Xiao Zhan; houve uma piscada rápida e o que quer tenha estado lá tinha sido fechado.

Alívios e Decepção percorreram lado a lado e Yibo tentou permanecer calmo sobre a contradição, fingindo acenar para alguém à distância longe de Xiao Zhan, permetindo ao outro um momento para se recuperar e amenizar o deslize.

Quando ele olhou de volta, o olhar de Xiao estava estava mais uma vez... _normal_...  
Ele se questionou como ele sobreviveria pelas próximas semanas, até que a filmagem terminasse. Hoje em dia, as suas entranhas pareciam ter sido raspadas até ficarem cruas, com frequência. Interpretar um personagem que amava tão intensamente e tão silenciosamente era simultaneamente um exercício em cartase e auto tortura. Lan Wangji vivia e morria diante dos seus olhos... Os seus pobre olhos, cercado de todos os lados por emoções anteriormente desconhecidos e avassaladoras... e no entanto forçado a aprisionar cada experiência em suas órbitas... impedindindo que elas jamais escapem e se tornem palavras. Mas os olhos de Lan Wangji também eram o único escape que ele tinha para expressar como Xiao Zhan retorcia as suas entranhas.

"Não tão lindo quanto você, Didi." Ele ouviu Xiao Zhan falar agora, embora quando Yibo olhou na sua direção, Xiao Zhan estava segurando o ventilador em miniatura perto o suficiente do seu rosto para protegê o seu rosto.

Como se o Universo tivesse misericórdia, Xiao Zhan foi chamado naquele momento para outra gravação. Ele ficou de pé quando Ji Li se aproximou dele, para partirem juntos para o local da gravação.

Yibo os observou ir embora e sentiu que num desses dias, ele seria esmagado até a morte por todas as palavras não ditas dentro dele.

Uma maquiadora o abordou para retocar o seu rosto e ele ficou imóvel, deixando que a familiaridade desta rotina o aterrasse no chão. E ele relembrou que esses momentos com este calor e, essas multidões, e esses jeitos eram tudo o que eles tinham. Qualquer conexão era tênue, existindo apenas no borrão entre tomadas e sair e entrar do roteiro, as suas emoções emprestadas para Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian. E quando este ses esses alter-egos desaparecessem, esta mágica sumiria também?

"Zhan ge, Didi Ai Ni..." Ele estava gritando a plenos pulmoões, antes que as palavras sequer tivessem se formado completamente dentro dele.

Xiao Zhan estava distante o suficiente dele agora, para ser perfeitamente aceitável fingir que ele não rtinha ouvido. E Yibo pensou que ele poderia viver com isso.

Xiao Zhan virou-se e fingiu vomitar, embora agora Yibo pudesse ver que a sua expressão era mais leve, o seu sorriso estava de volta.

O seu alívio foi tão grande que ele chamou novamente, "Zhan ge, Didi Ai Ni."

Embora ele estivesse mais longe agora, Xiao Zhan virou-se mais uma vez para repetir a moção de vômito.

Yibo sorriu e tentou não fazer contato visual com a mulher corrigindo o seu corretivo.

A sua reputação provavelmente nunca sobreviverá a isso, não importava como ele analisasse.

Então ele se lembrou como Xiao Zhan tinha estado nesses momentos, quando tudo que ele normalmente escondia tão bem tinha sido exposto, conforme esses seus olhos brilhantes tinham o traído tão completamente.

Valia a pena.


	13. Recordações - Bu Wang

"Ele está um pouquinho bêbado." Xuan Lu lhe disse quando ele voltou do banheiro. Yibo segurou o seu olhar, sentindo que ela queria dizer algo mais.

"Okay, ele está muito bêbado." Ela disse agora se virando no corredor para olhar dentro do quarto onde toda o elenco estava reunido, todos em várias fases de embriaguz. Yibo seguiu o seu olhar e viu Xiao Zhan do lado, uma garrafa de cerveja se pendurando precariamente das pontas dos seus dedos. Ele tinha estado tranquilo a noite inteira e Yibo tinha percebido que quanto mais ele bebia, mais quieto ele ficava.

"Como você sabe? Você nunca o viu bêbado antes." ele perguntou a Xuan Lu, olhando de volta para ela, embora ele soubesse que ela provavelmente estava certa.

"Leve-o de volta para o seu quarto." Ela lhe disse agora e Yibo inclinou a sua cabeça, tentanto não demonstrar a sua surpresa. Ele relembrou-se que era apenas natural para que ela lhe pedisse para levar Xiao Zhan de volta; ele era afinal de contas, o mais próximo de Xiao Zhan entre o resto do elenco, embora todos eles tenham se dado muito bem durante o verão. Não tinha de ser porque ela achava que havia algo mais...

Por mais tempo que ele e Xiao Zhan tenham passado na companhia um do outro, quase todo mundo sabia que eles apenas passavam tempo um com o outro em público, nunca em privado. Portanto, por mais que quaisquer rumores teriam sido possíveis considerando as travessuras que aconteciam entre eles no set, tinham sido altamente ignorados como palhaçadas juvenis. Nunca houve causa alguma para alguém suspeitar de algo mais.

O verão estava finalmente acabando. Logo todos eles iriam seguir seus caminhos separados. Assim como Xiao Zhan tinha escondido o seu segredo, ele também tinha. Ele não queria libertá-lo agora da casca sagrada onde havia crescido nos últimos quatro meses... Ele pensou que estava bem deixar desse jeito, para não arruinar tentando tornar isso mais real do que já era. Para deixar que permanecesse sem nome, indefinido, sem reconhecimento. Esse parecia ser o melhor adeus possível para este verão. Esta separação não poderia doer mais do que quando ele teve de deixar os seus irmãos da UNIQ para trás. Ele tinha passado quatro anos com eles. Esses eram apenas quatro meses. Xiao Zhan não tinha dado o suficiente de si, para que doesse muito mais do que aquilo. E agora, era tarde de mais para pedir a ele. Ele aprenderia a superar isso. Xiao Zhan também. E quando tempo o bastante tivesse passado, Lan Wangji e Wei Wuxian desapareceriam também. E tudo isso se tornaria as memórias de um passado de outrora, mesmo as recordações há muito tempo tendo sumido...

"Talvez o Zhoucheng possa... " ele começou, olhando de volta para o quarto, e Xuan Lu o puxou pela mão. "Quando essa hora tiver passado, realmente não terá volta. Se você quiser dizer algo..." ela deixou a frase inacabada.

Ele pensou em dizer algo em resposta, mas de verdade, o que havia a dizer. O que havia para explicar a ela, que ele nem sequer explicaria para si. 

"Eu levarei ele." Ele disse com um aceno, e sentiu ela apertar a sua mão em gratidão. 

Ele estava prestes a entrar de novo, mas se voltou para ela, "Eu não quero entrar lá e... " Ela pareceu entender. "Eu o trarei para fora."

* * *

"Eu estou bem." Xiao Zhan disse quase em reflexo, conforme ele tropeçava descendo um degrau que ele não tinha visto, enquanto eles saíam do restaurante. Yibo não respondeu, e andou até onde a sua moto estava estacionada. O passo de Xiao Zhan estava um pouco vacilante, o que ele tentou esconder ao andar mais devagar. Yibo manteve o ritmo, apenas dois passos a frente, permitindo a Xiao Zhan a sua solidão.

Muitas das partes traumáticas da vida de Wei Wuxian tinham sido deixadas para o fim da agenda de filmagem, e este fim de semana passado tinha sido brutal para Xiao Zhan. Nesta manhã eles tinham filmado a sua queda mortal, o que Yibo pensou ter sido mais duro para ele do que para Xiao Zhan. Na preparação de Yibo para a gravação, o diretor tinha lhe dito que esse era o seu Wei Ying que estava caindo para a sua morte, e para usar os quatro meses passados como Lan Wangji para trazer a extensão do seu desespero. Yibo tinha assentido, concordando. Mas sério, não havia nenhuma necessidade de prepará-lo. Separação e angústia não eram novas para ele... ele tinha as vivenciado muitas vezes... e agora de novo... ele apenas tinha que canalizar todos os seus próprios sentimentos para aquela cena. Dizer o seu adeus deste jeito. Então, ele poderia deixar isso para trás.

Após a filmagem ter concluído, ele tinha retornado ao seu quarto e dormira por horas, a sua exaustão atingindo os ossos.

"Eu trouxe a minha moto." Ele disse se virando. Xiao Zhan tinha vindo ao restaurante com Zhoucheng e Yu Bin, e Yibo tinha se juntado a gangue muito mais tarde.

Olhando para trás, Yibo conseguia ver que ele e Xiao Zhan já estavam se distanciando um do outro na última semana... menos brincadeiras, menos brigas, menos tudo... Como se isso aliviasse a dor do último dia, o último momento.

Xiao Zhan assentiu, e Yibo se virou para apanhar um capecete reserva. Eles não se olharam, enquanto colocavam os capacetes. Yibo subiu na moto, e quase um minuto inteiro tinha se passado antes que ele sentisse o peso deslocar atrás dele, enquanto Xiao Zhan subia nela também. Ele tinha dado caronas de moto para Xiao Zhan antes; ele tinha dado caronas para a maioria do elenco principal, na verdade. Após a primeira carona, quando Yibo pensava que Xiao Zhan tinha prendido a sua respiração pelos 10 minutos inteiros, ele tinha se acostumado, curtindo muito mais. A moto que ele trouxera aqui tinha barras de passageiros, pois ele tinha esperado que ele daria carona às pessoas, e facilitava para que elas se segurassem, sem tentarem que descobrir onde colocar as mãos nele. Menos constrangedor para todos os envolvidos. Xiao Zhan também havia usado a barra antes. Contudo, ele dificilmente estava sóbrio agora. Yibo não sabia se era mais seguro se segurar no motorista ou na barra se o passageiro estava intoxicado, ele apenas sabia que ele se preocuparia menos se ele ao menos pudesse ter alguma garantia tangível de que Xiao Zhan ainda estava na moto. Ele esperou até que ele começasse a dirigir, e então propositalmente passou controlado por uma lombada breve, apenas o suficiente para fazer Xiao Zhan soltar a barra, para agarrar no seu casaco. Antes que ele pudesse soltar a sua mão, Yibo trouxe a mão de Xiao Zhan para a frente totalmente, e então ele foi forçado a soltar a outra barra também, para segurar em volta da cintura de Yibo. Yibo nunca tinha dado uma carona para ninguém que tenha segurado nele assim antes, embora o punho de Xiao Zhan fosse muito frouxo, que Yibo não estava certo de que isso servia ao propósito de lhe dar apoio o bastante, caso eles colidissem com uma lombada real. Ele levou uma das mãos de Xiao Zhan para o seu cinto e Xiao Zhan pareceu entender, a sua mão imediatamente se curvando ao redor dele, antes de descer a sua outra mão para fazer o mesmo.

O ar da noite era fresco, um alívio bem vindo da umidade de fritar o cérebro da manhã. Ele queria poder sentir a brisa correr pelo seu cabelo; claeraria a sua ente, e lhe permitiria descobrir como lidar com o fardo delicado descansando contra as suas costas.

A volta foi rápida, e eles logo estavam de volta ao hotel. Ele estacionou na entrada da frente, e aguardou um momento para deixar que Xiao Zhan desmontasse. Quando não houve movimento, ele bateu levemente contra os dedos ainda curvados em volta das laterais do seu cinto. Ainda não houve resposta. Ele sorriu consigo, e se perguntou como alguém poderia adormecer dentro de um capacete durante uma volta de moto. Ele removeu o seu próprio capacete, e sentiu o capacete atrás dele cair sobre o seu pescoço. Ele foi um pouco para trás, pegando as mãos de Xiao Zhan, e as puxando mais apertadas contra a sua cintura. A cabeça de Xiao Zhan subiu um pouco ligeiramente para a direita do ombro de Yibo e ele alcançou atrás dele, para tirar o capacete de Xiao Zhan. Não era o modo mais confortável de fazê-lo, e ele sentiu Xiao Zhan encolher os ombros em protesto contra as suas costas.

Ele guardou o capacete antes de voltar para trás de novo, puxando com mais força as mãos de Xiao Zhan em volta da sua cintura mais uma vez. Ele sentiu Xiao Zhan ajustar a sua cabeça, até que estivesse deitada contra a inclinação do seu ombro. Então ele ficou parado, deixando que Xiao Zhan se acostumasse ao seu formato, até que finalmente ele sentiu o seu corpo se curvar contra a sua espinha, sentiu o rodopiar do seu cabelo contra o seu lóbulo da orelha, conforme o seu peso se acomodava pesadamente contra ele, o álcool e o sono o deixando sem resistência.

Ele tinha estacionado entre dois SUV e estava grato pela relativa privacidade que a altura dos veículos proporcionava. Quando alguns minutos passaram e Xiao Zhan não se mexeu mais, ele achou que era seguro respirar fundo, e então outra vez. Qundo outros cinco minutos passaram e ele não saiu do lugar, Yibo pegou os AirPods do seu bolso para colocar nos seus ouvidos. Ele agarrou o seu telefone para colocar o arquivo de áudio que ele recebera semana passada; era uma versão de Bu Wang, a canção de Lan Wangji que ele tinha de gravar para a trilha sonora de The Untamed. Ele tinha a ouvido várias vezes já. Por mais que ele gostasse de Wuji, o dueto que ele tinha de cantar com Xiao Zhan, este solo tinha ganho o seu coração. Havia tanto ansiar na melodia, que ele não sabia se a sua voz poderia fazer jus às letras. Ele cantarolou junto com a música, antes de começar a recordar-se das letras. Ele não tinha tudo memorizado ainda, mas ele sabia as partes chave... especialmente aquelas que pareciam ter sido escritas somente para ele.

_Você ainda está buscando?  
Procurando pela mesma loucura perseguida pelos mortais desde tempos eternos..._  
  
_Os sons da cítara viajam muito além do Quarto do Silêncio  
Tocando Inquérito, apenas para receber ecos que ressoam ocos_  
  
_Onde você está?  
Aquele olhar trocado, inesquecível_  
  
_Sequer é possível esquecer?  
Os mundos passam, mas eu lembro-me apenas de você  
  
_

Tão concentrado ele estava na última parte, que lhe levou um momento para perceber que os braços ao seu redor tinham se apertado.  
Ele se atrapalhou com as suas palavras, o seu fôlego, enquanto ele olhava para baixo.  
As mãos estavam imóveis agora, como se percebessem que tinham se revelado.  
Ele fechou os seus olhos. Ouviu.  
Silêncio. Aquela vibração tranquilizante de respirações uniformesde sono contra as suas costas, tiham sumido agora.  
Não havia respiração alguma que pudesse ser ouvida.  
Ele esperou um momento, e então tentou o último verso novamente. O seu fôlego estava teimosamente entalado na sua garganta, ele teve de limpá-la uma vez, duas vezes antes que desentalasse. 

_Sequer é possível esquecer?  
_ _Com você ao meu lado  
Eu espero que você tenha estado bem, desde a última vez que nos vimos..._  
  


Ele deixou as últimas notas perdurarem, a sua voz enfraquecendo.

Ele ficou imóvel em seguida, esperando.   
"De novo." Ele escutou o sussurro no seu ouvido.   
Yibo se perguntou se Xiao Zhan podia ouvir o estrondo do seu coração contra a sua mão; parecia forte o suficiente para penetrar a sua jaqueta, camisa e todo mais.  
Ele removeu o AirPod de um ouvido e o esfregou contra a sua jaqueta, antes de colocá-lo no ouvido de Xiao Zhan, e sentiu Xiao Zhan se aproximar mais para permitir que se encaixasse no lugar.   
Ele podia sentir a sua respiração contra o seu pescoço agora, e tentou não searrepiar enquanto ele iniciava a música novamente.  
Ele não percebeu que ele não tinha começado a cantar junto com a música, até que ele sentiu o dedo indicador de Xiao Zhan contra o seu pomo de Adão, o seu toque leve como uma pena, enquanto ele dizia mais uma vez, com a voz baixa, "De novo."   
Yibo sentiu a sua própria mão tremer, enquanto ele agarrava na mão de Xiao Zhan e a abria para pressionar os seus lábios contra a sua palma.   
Ele eescutou um suspiro contente atrás dele, e sentiu o corpo de Xiao Zhan se curavar contra ele ainda mais.  
E então, ele cantou novamente.

No meio disso, ele sentiu a umidade contra o dorso do seu pescoço. Sentiu se acumular e descer fluindo pela inclinação do seu ombro, contra a sua clavícula, onde parou, e então transbordou, trilhando um caminho que descia pelo seu peito, a sua pele absorvendo o seu calor, a sua camisa absorvendo o que esfriava.

_Bu Wang._


	14. Quando Foi Que Você...?

Ele pressionou as bases da suas palmas da mão contra as costas dos seus cílios, até que ele viu estrelas. Não incapacitou os seus dutos de lágrimas como ele queria, e ele podia sentir a umidade vazando através deles, escorrendo pelas suas bochechas. Ele reitrou os seus AirPods e enterrou o seu rosto no seu travesseiro. Ele tinha ouvido Yibo cantar Bu Wang milhares de vezes nos últimos dois anos, e ele teria pensado que a essa altura ele poderia escutar a canção toda sem isso... Ele teve de literalmente conectar os seus ouvidos e desentoinizar Yibo, enquanto eles estavam no palco de The Untamed, e Yibo cantava o seu solo. A primeira vez que ele tinha tentado ouvir - pensando que seria diferente ouvir Yibo pessoalmente do que através da intimidade de escutar a sua voz pelo seus headphones quando ele, de algum modo, não podia deixar de imaginar que Yibo estava cantando apenas para ele - ele tiha rapidamente percebido o seu engano. Se possível, assistir Yibo cantar era pior do que apenas ouvi-lo cantar. Ele cantava como um anjo... um de coração partido... Havia uma ânsia tão profunda e intensa na sua voz macia rouca, que as vezes partia o seu próprio coração também.

Ele escreveu e reescreveu a mensagem quatro vezes antes que ele parasse e suspirasse, abaixando o celular.  
Quando um bipe tocou de repente, o barulho o assustou e ele olhou para a tela.

"O que é?" A mensagem de Yibo dizia.

"O quê é o quê?" ele digitou em resposta.

"Você digitou e apagou a mesma mensagem um monte de vezes. É realmente tão difícil falar comigo?"

"O que você ia me dizer?"

"Eu não ia."

"O quê? Você estava simplesmente olhando para as nossas mensagens?"

"Eu estava admirando o meu trabalho manual."

"Trabalho manual?"

 _Oh._ A epifania o atingiu apenas após ele ter clicado em enviar.

Xiao Zhan viu o seu reflexo no espelho do lado do quarto, e passou a sua mão de leve por cima das marcas de roxo esvanecentes no seu pescoço. "O seu trabalho é malfeito." Ele enviou.

"Mas definitivamente deixou uma impressão ;)"

 _De mais de uma maneira..._  
Hoje uma pausa longa desta vez, antes que Yibo respondesse. 

"A do pescoço ou...?"  
Ele fechou os seus olhos, uma imagem do abdômen the Yibo aparecendo no seu olho mental.  
"Exibido..." ele escreveu de volta após um momento, chacolhando a memória. 

"O mesmo vale para você. Quem teria pensando que o inocente e doce Wei Wuxian tinha a capacidade dentro dele, de chocar as pessoas contra paredes e maçanetas?" 

"Se você já leu a obra alguma vez, você saberia que Wei Wuxian dificilmente faz o gênero inocente." 

"O quê? Aquele lance com a Bichen? Aquilo é tipo uma ilusão induzida por drogas. O verdadeiro sonho de Wei Wuxian era só brincar de casinha com o Lan Wangji." 

Xiao Zhan quase derrubou o telefone. Quando foi que o Yibo tinha lido o livro? Raios, a versão com os capítulos extras. Os capítulos banidos! 

"Não me diga que você leu o livro." Ele enviou finalmente. 

"Eu dei uma folheada." 

"Folheada? Folheu pelo que? Pelo pornô?" ele teve de perguntar. 

"Ei ei, o pornô só veio mais tarde. Praticamente ficou na terra das preliminares por uns bons 100 capítulos. 

Xiao Zhan assobiu. Se Yibo conhecia o livro o suficiente para saber dos capítulos...  
"Quando você o leu?" ele perguntou, prendendo a respiração. 

Desta vez Yibo esperou tanto tempo para responder - provavelmente minutos, mas pareceu uma eternidade - que Xiao Zhan ficou tentado a simplesmente ligar para ele. Mas, esta certamente não era uma opção segura dado o tópico em questão. 

"Por que isso importa?" foi a resposta de Yibo. 

E inesperadamente, algo que Yibo tinha dito antes voltou a sua memória. Ele estivera distraído no momento, e não havia pensado em questionar o que ele dissera, mas ele percebeu agora que estivera o incomodando no fundo da sua cabeça, desde então.

"Quando você realmente descobru?" ele enviou agora.

Yibo não fingiu não saber do que ele estava falando, mas a sua resposta foi tão ruim como se ele não tivesse.  
"Por que isso importa?" 

O que Yibo tinha dito naquele dia que havia o irritado. _Você não sabe nada sobre mim, na verdade._  
Ele estava começando a pensar que talvez houvesse uma razão para Yibo pensar aquilo.

"Quando?" ele enviou novamente.

"Eu não acho que você gostará da resposta."

Ele escarneceu. Não havia jeito verdadeiro pelo qual Yibo poderia ter chegado à conclusão definitiva sobre os seus sentimentos por ele; independentemente do que ele disesse, Xiao Zhan não achava que ele jamais tinha feito algo tão óbvio ou gritante. Caramba, ele não achava que ele tenha feito algo sequer sútil o para revelar coisas escondidas tão profundamente dentro dele, que ele mesmo tinha problemas em admitir para si. Ainda menos algo tão notável que Yibo tenha tomado como a verdadeira indisputável.

"Tente."

Ele esperou, e desta vez foi Yibo quem digitou e redigitou a sua mensagem três vezes, antes que a sua mensagem finalmente aparecesse.

"Eu não acho que nós deveríamos conversar sobre isso por mensagens."

"Você prefereria conversar pelo telefone? ele perguntou. Isso seria ainda mais constrangedor.

"Eu pensei pessoalmente."

_Oh._


	15. Riscos Calculados

A próxima vez que eles se viram, foi na noite seguinte, embora dificilmente fosse num cenário privado. Era a noite do Weibo Awards. Ele se perguntou quem teve a ideia infantil de planejar esse arranjo de assentos, o seperando de Yibo por dois espaços, como se eles precisassem capturá-los no mesmo quadro no projetor para aumentar o interesse, mas também se assegurando que eles não monopolizassem nenhuma atenção ao interagir de verdade um com o outro. Xiao Zhan sentiu que ele estava de volta no ensino fundamental, e alguém tinha lhe dado um castigo por falar durante a aula.

Era melhor assim, contudo. Ele não havia respondido a mensagem de Yibo da noite passada, após Yibo ter evitado a sua pergunta ao afastar quaisquer respostas até que eles se encontrassem em pessoa. Ele não queria dizer que ele estava num mau humor, mas, também não seria preciso dizer que ele não estava. Quando ele finalmente viu o Yibo, não ajudou em nada para melhorar o seu humor. O que a sua estilista tinha feito com ele? Ele vestia um casaco azul bebê que tinha 6 abas de bolsos, óculos estilo Harry Potter, e decididamente um movimento de garoto no seu cabelo. Não parecia haver quase nada de spray de cabelo hoje; era melhor assim, considerando quanta angútica o penteado do Tencent Awards havia lhe causado, com as pontas afiadas praticamente furando o seu globo ocular.

Xiao Zhan suspirou e então tentou suprimir o som, para que não fosse óbvio demais para a atriz sentada ao lado dele. Ele já estava com a porra de um humor maravilhoso, se ele ainda tivesse a energia mental de discordar com as escolhas da estilista de Yibo..

Ele sabia que o olhar de Yibo tinha se descolado na sua direção, enquanto ele se encaminhava para tomar o seu assento. Ele não deu importância. Se eles tinham sido separados um do outro como crianças travessas, ele seria duramente pressionado para dar a qualquer um a satisfação de ver alguma porcaria de Romeu& Julieta da parte deles.

Talvez ele devesse ter bebido alguma coisa para aliviar a tensão.

Ele mal prestou atenção a todos os procedimentos e tentou o seu melhor - tendo um sucesso espetacularmente bom, ele pensou - para não olhar na direção de Yibo. Até que eles o chamou para receber o seu primeiro prêmio. O que estava em alguma categoria que incluía o Yibo também, é claro. Ele viu Yibo deixar o banco deles e o viu desacelerar, esperando como sempre. Por um momento, ele teve a vontade de agarrar a mão de Yibo e fugir pela saída. Que foda-se isso. Continuar indo até algum lugar onde não houvesse ninguém por perto. Pelo menos, ninguém se importasse de um jeito ou de outro.

Como se para lutar contra os seus próprios impulsos loucos, ele evitou olhar para Yibo quase o tempo inteiro que ele estava no palco e ficou parado ali, próximo a autêntica gostosura de casaco azul, o ignorando como se a sua carreira inteira dependesse disso.

Não havia satisfação nisso, é claro, nem para ele, e nem para, ele presumia, os seres que inventaram essa farsa. Ele sorriu largamente e aguentou, até que finalmente era a hora de sair do palco e então - quando ele estava certo de que ele sufocaria devido a palhaçada - ele apanhou a sua garrafa de água para partir. A atriz sentada ao lado de Yibo foi mudou de assento, como se para oferecer o seu assento à Xiao Zhan, e ele queria lhe perguntar se ela achava que era tão simples quanto mudar de lugar para abrir espaço, mas, sério, por que culpá-la por besteira que sobre qual ela não sabe. Ela provavelmente não queria ser queimada nas chamas do Weibo amanhã, como a desmancha prazer seaerando WangXian. Xiao Zhan sentiu-se mal por ela por um momento, coitadinha, deve ter caído para trás ao ao descobrir no meio de qual CP ela foi enfiada.

Ele teve uma enxaqueca.

Deveria ter terminado ali. Mas não terminou. Enquanto ele estava nos bastidores no vestiário que tinha sido atribuído a ele, procurando pelos analgésicos que ele sabia estavam em algum lugar na sua maleta, ele captou o resto da noite se desenrolando na pequena tela de TV do quarto. Ele viu Yibo subir no palco com vários outros idols. Ele não parecia estar certo de onde ir. Com aquele corte de cabelo juvenil e aqueles óculos singelos, ele parecia um pouco perdido e Xiao Zhan sentiu uma dor suave no seu peito. Será que ele tinha ficado assim quando eles ambos estavam no palco também? Ele não tinha olhado o suficiente para saber. Ele estaria ferrado se ele fosse proporcionar mais material para os boatos, especialmetne agora quando havia mais a se perder.

Aquele pensamento tinha acabado de cruzar a sua mente quando ele viu Lay, do Exo, agarrar a mão de Yibo para levá-lo pelo palco. Por um momento, Xiao Zhan encarou a tela, a garrafa de água esquecida na sua mão. Ele tinha certeza que tinha visto errado. Sim, Lay era amigo do Yibo, mas... isso dificilemnte lhe dava motivo para arrastá-lo como se ele fosse o herói em algum livro de romance de terceira categoria...

Ele virou as costas para a TV, e agarrou o seu celular. Ele percebeu apenas tarde demais que ele tinha entrado no Weibo, quando ele começou a ver os comentários descendo. Haviam tantos, mas um se destacou, parecendo resumir todo os outros.

_Vá em frente, ignore-o, Xiao Zhan. Outra pessoa irá abocanhá-lo num piscar de olhos."_

Era testemunha do quão confusa a sua cabeça estava naquele momento, que as implicações de Relações Público desse exercício de ignorar lhe escapou completamente, e em invés disso, tudo no que ele focou foi na outra parte, a parte onde Lay estava esperando para "abocanhar" Yibo. Literalmente "num piscar de olhos" após ele ter deixado o salão. 

Ele escutou a porta do seu quarto ser aberta, e fechou os seus olhos conforme Lisa entrava. 

"As coisas parecem ruins." Ela murmurou, suspirando. 

Ele olhou para cima para a TV agora, e viu Yibo careegando uma bolsa que parecia ser capaz de caber ele inteiro dentro, com direito a casaco, óculos, sorriso perdido e tudo mais. Lay estava parado bem ao lado dele, com um frango na sua mão. 

"Sim, eu posso ver isso. O que porra eles tentando fazer ele fazer?" apesar de todo os xingamentos, a sua voz estava surpreendentemente baixa. 

Ela deve ter olhado de relance para a TV então, porque ela balançou a sua cabeça enquanto ela dizia, "Xiao Zhan, esqueça de tudo isso. Esqueça-se dele. Ele vai arruinar a sua carreira." 

Ele suspirou antes que ele finalmente obrigasse o seu olhar a sair de Yibo. Independentemente do como ele se sentia, ele ficou grato por um moneto que Lay estava lá. O homem parecia protetivo, e algo na expressão de Yibo parecia que ele precisava disso. 

Ele se encostou contra a parede no seu lado e agarrou a sua garrafa de chá verde, mais para manter a sua mão ocupada e não revelar o quão tenso ele estava, antes de olhar de volta para Lisa. 

"Eu foi assegurada de que contaram a vocês dois como prosseguir com isso. E agora eu estou pensando que, ou apenas você prestou atenção aquele aviso e ele apenas o ignorou, ou a gerência dele convenientemente não lhe contou nada, e deixou para você seguir com isso."

Ele poderia ter lhe dito que ele já havia advinhado isso. E era definitivamente a última opção. A gerência de Yibo possuía anos de experiência com ele. Eles sabiam o tipo de conselho que ele seguiria, e os que ele não seguiria. Ele não pensava que Yibo ouviria nada que o envolvesse. E então, eles nem mesmo tentaram. Além do mais, isso era melhor para eles. Se apenas Xiao Zhan tivesse dado ouvidos ao aviso, Yibo saíria parecendo como a parte solidária, mesmo para os fãs CP. Oras, especialmente para os fãs CP. A repercussão estaria principalmente sobre Xiao Zhan. Mesmo se a gerência de Yibo não torcesse exatamente para esse resultado, não era um que importava para eles também, caso as coisas realmente acabassem assim.

"Você sabia disso, não sabia?" ela perguntou agora, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabia que eles não contariam a ele." Ela disse, como se ele preciasse de esclarecimento.

Ele balançou a sua cabeça, refutando o argumento dela ou terminando a conversa, ele não tinha certeza. Qualquer um parecia bom para ele. Ele estava cansado. A enxaqueca havia piorado. O remédio provavelmente demorará mais vinte minutos para começar a fazer efeito. Ele não achava que seria capaz de passar pelo resto do programa.

"Xiao Zhan, há alguma coisa aqui com a qual eu precise me preocupar?" ela perguntou, o seu tom mais calmo agora.

Ele esperou um momento antes de olhar para ela novamente.

Quando ela esperava ele finalmente perguntou, "O que você quer dizer?"

"É uma coisa se olhar com olhos de meia lua e sorrisos doces... isso poderia ser ignorado como fanservice." as suas sobrancelhas subiram por essa descrição dele e de Yibo, mas ela continuou, "e outra totalmente diferente se envolver de verdade."

"Por que você pensaria que..." ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar quando houve uuma batida na porta.

Ela suspirou em aborrecimento enquanto ela pegava atrás dela a porta, para abrir.

"Eu posso entrar?" Ele ouviu a voz de Yibo à porta.


	16. Resolvendo

Por mais que estivesse aborrecida, o rosto de Lisa suavizou por um momento quando ela viu Yibo de perto, mas ela pareceu chacoalhar isso rapidamente, se virando para Xiao Zhan com um olhar que dizia, _Lide com isso._

Então, ela deixou Yibo entrar e saiu, falando sem som, "Tranque isso!"

Yibo a trancou, antes de se virar.

Eles ficaram ali por um momento se encarando antes que Xiao Zhan se virasse, se agachando para trancar a sua maleta.

"Você está bravo comigo?" Ele ouviu Yibo perguntar.

"Sim, eu estou. Agora vá embora." Ele disse, esperando que Yibo se ofendesse e saísse.

"Por quê?"

Ele fechou os olhos, e suspirou. Ele estava prestes a passar da extremidade de petulante para malvado.

"A sua presença em geral me ofende. Então, aí está. Agora vá embora."

"Se você vai fazer isso assim, você pelo menos poderia permanecer no personagem."

Xiao Zhan zombou dessa avalição e se virou, um joelho no chão agora, do jeito que ele estivera agachando perto da sua maleta. Amassaria o seu terno abominavelmente caro que ele mal podia esperar para tirar, e enviar de volta. Por mais costumizado que fosse, parecia que estava cortando a sua circulação para todas as suas principas veias. Mesmos os robes dos anos 80 de Wei Wuxian não pareceram tão sufocantes.

Yibo já tinha trocado a sua roupa de Garoto do Campo Estilo Alta Costura, e agora estava vestindo um par de jeans skinny bem desgastados, rasgados nos joelhos, e uma camisa preta comum. Os seus óculos redondos fofos tinham sumido, e o seu cabelo agora estava debaixo de um chapéu que estava puxado para baixo sobre o seu rosto, embora Xiao Zhan ainda pudesse distinguir os seus olhos, por pouco...

Xiao Zhan desviou o olhar, de volta para a sua mala, a qual ele tinha aberto de novo agora, ele não sabia o porquê.  
Yibo era uma ameça para a sua paz de espírito, de garoto do campo para fuckboy, e tudo no meio.

"Saía Yibo." Ele sussurrou, encarando os conteúdos da sua maleta, sem realmente ver nada dentro.

Quando foi que o Yibo alguma vez fez algo que lhe pediram para fazer.

Ele escutou os passos de Yibo, e rapidamente fechou a mala, e a travou para ficar de pé. Pelo menos ele possuía a vantagem da altura, dois centímentros sólidos.

Ele manteve as suas costas para ele, enquanto ele apanhava a sua garrafa de chá verde para tomar um gole.

Ele sabia que Yibo tinha que pegar um voô logo. O que significava que ele tinha, no máximo, mais dez minutos. Ele poderia aturar por outros dez minutos...

Ele fechou os seus olhos e se concentrou em engolar, quando ele captou uma lufada de couro e jasmin e algo mais que eram distintamente característico do Yibo.

Ele abriu os seus olhos quando Yibo veio para o seu lado, e se encostou contra a parede, o assistindo por debaixo da aba do seu boné. Ele encarou de volta; Yibo não era o único que poderia ganhar uma competição de encaradas.

Yibo desviou o olhar primeiro, embora apenas para se aproximar mais para agarrar o chá verde dele. Mas, ao invés de tomar um gole, ele colocou a garrafa na penteadeira.

Justo quando ele se perguntava o que ele pretendia fazer, Yibo puxou Xiao Zhan pelo seu colarinho para trazê-lo colado contra ele, com Yibo aprisionado contra a parede.

Xiao Zhan reflexivamente colocou as suas mãos em ambos os lados dos ombros de Yibo, contra a parede.

"Com o que você está bravo exatamente?" Yibo perguntou, a sua boca muito perto da de Xiao Zhan.

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan caíram aos lábios de Yibo, o que ele imaginou havia sido o propósito preciso desse movimento em particular.

Ele observou esses lábios por um momento carregado e longo, antes de oscilar o seu olhar para cima, de volta para os olhos de Yibo.

Ele podia escutar a mudança na respiração de Yibo, e sabia que os seus lábios estavam separados agora, apenas o bastante para...

Desejo era um rosnado nos seus ouvidos, não que ele iria dar ouvidos. Pelo menos nesta questão, Yibo estava certo. O corpo de Xiao Zhan não fazia nada que a sua cabeça não permitissse que fizesse, que se dane o seu coração.

"Vá se foder." Ele ouviu o sussurro de Yibo um momento depois, antes dele soltar o seu colarinho.

Xiao Zhan esperou até que Yibo o empurrasse, e começasse a ir embora antes de puxá-lo de volta. Então, ele jogou o boné de Yibo no chão, antes de chocar os seus lábios juntos. As suas mãos estavam debaixo das costas da t-shirt de Yibo um momento depois, os seus dedos se pressionando contra a pele aquecida de Yibo, conforme a moção também pressionava o corpo de Yibo contra o dele. Levou-lhe um momento para perceber que as mãos de Yibo estavam entre eles, e que ele já tinha rapidamente dado um jeito de desabotoar os botões do terno de Xiao Zhan, e da camisa branca por baixo.

Ele pegou ambas as mãos de Yibo nas deles, e as imobilizou acima contra a parede em cima da sua cabeça. Yibo estava ofegando à essa altura, e Xiao Zhan esperou que ele recuperasse o fôlego para olhar para ele. Mas então, o olhar de Yibo desceu e Xiao Zhan viu que ele estava assimilando o terno e camisa que estavam abertos. Quando ele olhou para cima, os olhos de Yibo estavam meio abertos e a sua mandíbula, cerrada.

Xiao Zhan pressionou ainda mais fortemente os pulsos de Yibo contra a parede, e o ouviu rugir.

Quando Xiao Zhan não se moveu mais, Yibo fechou os seus olhos. Xiao Zhan podia ver que ele estava tentando uniformizar as suas inspirações, tentando recuperar algum controle de novo...

Os seus olhos caíram a boca de Yibo, o seu olhar ganancioso agora que ele sabia que Yibo não estava vendo, e muito em breve, a língua de Yibo se atirou para fora, como costumava fazer em intervalos regulares para levar o mundo à loucura. Ele capturou aquela língua entre os seus lábios e viu os olhos de Yibo abrirem rapidamente. Ele sentiu o estremecer através do corpo de Yibo, enquanto ele sugava a sua língua, e pressionava forte contra o v entre as suas pernas.

O barulho nos seus ouvidos estava de volta, e ele pensou que ele poderia gozar apenas se esfregando contra Yibo, com as calças vestidas e tudo.

Demorou um momento para que ele percebesse que a trovejada nos seus ouvidos não era desejo, mas alguém batendo à porta.

_Onde diabos eles estavam de qualquer forma?_

Ele recuou e ouviu o gemido suave de Yibo, enquanto a sua boca seguia para trazê-lo de volta.

Ele pressionou os seus lábios de volta contra Yibo, e o agarrou em volta da cintura num abraço apertado, antes de sussurrar no seu ouvido, "Há alguém à porta."

Ele conseguiu fisicamente sentir a confusão momentânea de Yibo, antes que ele o sentisse ficar mole nos seus braços.

A batida soou de novo. E desta vez, Xiao Zhan chamou, "Numa ligação. Dê-me um momento por favor."

"Está bem." Veio a resposta de fora.

Aquele era Singer. Xiao Zhan estava aliviado que era o guarda costas de Yibo, e não a sua agente.

Os olhos de Yibo se arregalaram, enquanto ele olhava para o relógio no seu pulso. "Merda!" ele murmurou.

Xiao Zhan se afastou, e olhou para baixo para si mesmo. Apesar de ser Yibo quem ainda lutava contra a desorientação, Xiao Zhan era quem estava com metade das suas roupas abertas.

Quando ele olhou para cima, ele viu que Yibo estava o observando abotoar o seu terno, esfregando inconscientemente os seus pulsos, e foi quando Xiao Zhan reparou nas marcas ao redor deles. Ele agarrou o pulso de Yibo para dar uma olhada.

"Caralho!" ele disse, tentando esfregar a leve lesão.

"Está tudo bem!" Yibo disse, puxando as suas mãos de volta.

"Obviamente, eu sou a porra de um selvagem. " Ele comenteu, balançando a cabeça, a vontade coçando de passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo, mas sabendo não ser possível, sem dar a sua estilista um surto apoplético . Ele ainda tinha que descobrir como parecer presentável, e voltar para esse evento pela sua última metade.

"Quem teria imaginado." Yibo sorriu agora e piscou antes de apanhar o seu boné do chão.

Quando que ele colocou o seu boné de volta, ele voltou para o lado de Xiao Zhan, alisando as linhas do seu terno e colarinho, e ajustando a mecha desgarrada de cabelo que tinha caído sobre a sua testa. Xiao Zhan pensou em retribuir o favor, mas, com exceção dos pulsos avermelhados de Yibo, não havia nenhum outro sinal de que estivera prestes a ser tomado contra uma parede. Então, ao invés disso, Xiao Zhan puxou os pulsos de Yibo para ele e pressionou os seus lábios contra eles, antes de soltá-lo, abaixando a aba do seu boné para mais baixo na sua cabeça, agora quase cobrindo por completo os seus olhos. E foi aí que ele notou os lábios de Yibo. Talvez os pulsos não fossem o único sinal do que ele estivera aprontando. Mas, por outro lado, Yibo tinha o hábito de mastigar os seus lábios em mil pedaços, regualarmente. Quem poderia dizer que desta vez tinha sido o prazer de outra pessoa.

Yibo parou à porta, e olhou para trás.

Xiao Zhna inclinou a sua cabeça, pela sua expressão. Então ele sorriu. E Yibo sorriu de volta aquele sorriso que quebrava corações aos montes.

E então, ele tinha partido.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir cinco minutos mais tarde, e se preparou, enquanto Lisa entrava.

"E aí?" ela perguntou quando ele se virou para encará-la. Ele torcia para ele parecesse o mesmo que antes. Impecável. Moderado. Miserável. Ou qualquer combinações desses. "Foi resolvido." Ele disse no que ele esperava ser o seu tom mais sombrio e sério.

Lisa suspirou. Então, ela lhe deu um olhar solidário.

E ele tentou não afogar em culpa, conforme ele caminhava de volta para o evento, e sentava ao lado do assento que Yibo tinha recentemente desocupado.


	17. Quarentena - Parte 1 (Deixe Cozinhar em Fogo Brando)

As próximas duas semanas foram um borrão. Yibo estava em Hengdian e Xiao Zhan tinha de terminar a pós-produção de Duoluo Continent, sem mencionar alguns pedaçinhos que sobraram de The Wolf, o que ele esperava fosse ao ar logo. Tinha sido bom se manter ocupado, porque a repercussão da noite do evento do Weibo tinha sido um desastre.

Yibo tinha estado em pé de guerra sobre isso, apenas percebendo de verdade o que acontecera quando ele estava de volta em Hengdian. Então, ele tinha o salpicado com perguntas por celular e mensagens, descobrindo bastante rapidamente que ele tinha sido deixado de fora, perguntando porque Xiao Zhan tinha concordado com o que quer que ele tenha concordado em fazer naquela noite sem ao menos consultá-lo, que ele não era tão precipitado quanto a sua gerência pensava que ele era, e nem precisava de cuidado com luvas como uma criança, como Xiao Zhan evidentemente pensava que era o caso, e assim por diante, as queixas continuavam. Piorou quando ele leu os comentários dos netizens ridicularizando Xiao Zhan por qualquer quantidade de culpas, variando de _A fama subiu a cabeça dele, Ele estava apenas usando Yibo para impulsionar a sua popularidade, Ele nunca foi sincero com o Yibo para começar, Ele usa todas essas palavras bonitas para encobrir o quanto ele é faso, Yibo definitivamente pode arranjar alguém melhor._ E esses eram apenas os decentes.

Xiao Zhan sabia que ele estaria mentindo para si mesmo se ele disesse que não o afetava, porque é claro que o afetava, mas a Lisa foi rápida em cortar o seu acesso ao Weibo. De relembrá-lo que ele tinha passado por coisa pior, com pessoas que empunhavam influência verdadeira sobre as suas oportunidades e pagamentos. Ela pensava nos sentimentos dos fãs como salgueiros numa brisa. Facilmente oscilavam para cá e para lá. E facilmente manipulados também. Tudo poderia mudar amanhã com um vídeo vazado aqui, e uma palavra codificada ali. Ele tinha apreciados os seus esforços de querer endireitar esse navio, mas o metódo tinha feito ele querer vomitar, e ele foi rápido em por um basta naquilo. Ele não ia manipular a versão pública do seu relacionamento com Yio. Raios, se dependesse dele, não havia nenhuma versão pública do seu relacionamento com Yibo. O drama tinha acabado. A colaboração deles tinha acabado. Todo mundo podiam seguir em frente com as suas vidas. Fãs que não conseguiam, tinham os vídeos de BTs extensivos que Tencent ainda estava divulgando, deixando a sua imaginação correr solta. Não precisava de nenhum material novo. Ele estaria ferrado se ele fosse proporcionar mais para excitar ou desanimar, ou acalmar, ou angustiar ou algo no meio. Não era da conta de ninguém.

As coisas realmente se acalmaram após a primeira semana; ele tinha escutado da Lisa que haviam fãs suficientes seus oferecendo todas as explicações possíveis no mundo, para o seu comportamento na noite do Weibo. Não era necessário um perfilador para entender porque duas pessoas se comportariam tão diferente quanto eles tinham, entre o evento de Tencent Awards e a noite do Weibo. Em se tratando de explicações lógicas, só haviam algumas; ou ele e o Yibo tiveram uma desavença enorme nos poucos dias entres os dois shows, ou tinha sido especificamente pedido a eles que pegassem leve no bate papo.

E então a coisa ficou feia, de um jeito inteiramente inesperado. Wuhan aconteceu.

O comprimento do problema, por incrível que pareça, apenas tornou-se evidente quando eles tinham realmente confinado uma cidade de 11 milhões de habitantes. Era uma proeza enorme, uma que nem sequer parecia realizável. Então, veio o confinamento gradual de um monte de cidades, até que quase todos os dramas sendo filmados em Hengdian pararam também.

Ele não tinha sido capaz de contatar Yibo nesses últimos dias no celular, embora ele tenha recebido uma mensagem de Yibo, dizendo que ele estava bem e estava voltando para o seu flat em Beijing. A própria agenda de Xiao Zhan tinha sido paralisada também, e após o que pareceram anos, eras talvez, ele foi confrotado com aquela dimensão particular da existência chamada tempo... e evidentemente uma tonelada dele...

Os primeiros dias, ele ficou louco, minutos e horas bocejando na frente dele como um abismo. O único alívio bem vindo tinha sido falar com os seus pais e amigos no FaceTime, sendo capaz de realmente passar algum tempo conversando, no lugar de conferidas de quinze minutos que ele normalmente tinha para agendar entre eventos, gravações, e programas.

Quando três dias esticaram em quatro e cinco, e ele começou a lentamente compreender a magnitude do que estava vindo, ele foi capaz de encomendar um volume verdadeiramente colossal de mantimentos, principalmente os não perecíveis, mas também uma boa quantidade de ingredientes frescos. Estar na cozinha era tanto uma indulgência quando uma nostalgia para ele; o fato que ela produzia coisas que apelavam ao seu paladar e estômago, parecia um pensamento tardio. O que era realmente algo significante, considerando o quanto ele verdadeiramente apreciava comida.

Ele tinha passado a assistir horas em cima horas de vídeos de culinária no YouTube e experimentando, o que acalmou o tipo de tédio esfarrapado que tinha tomado conta das suas horas e dos seus sensos.

Ele estava bem no meio de um desses experimentos, no final da tarde, quando Yibo tocou a sua campainha.

Ele quase caiu para trás quando ele abriu a porta e viu ele parado ali. Máscara, boné, roupas folgadas, a mochila da Nike que definitivamente já teve dias melhores pendurada num braço... ele olhou para baixo... uma mala de carrinho.

"Você veio para cá direto de Hengdian?" ele perguntou, olhos arregalados, enquanto ele abria a porta para deixá-lo entrar.

"Você se sentiria melhor se eu lhe disesse que eu vim?" Yibo perguntou, enquanto ele carreagava a pequena mala adentro.

A sua cabeça virou por essa resposta críptica.

"Não, não me sentiria. Qual é a alternativa? Que você foi para casa, e arrumou de novo a sua mala e a carregou até aqui?" ele perguntou, sarcasticamente.

Yibo não respondeu, enquanto ele deixava a mala no corredor e entrava na cozinha.

"Que cheiro bom é esse?" ele perguntou, tirando a tampa da panela no fogão.

Xiao Zhan o observou do corredor, vendo o gingado exagerado no seu andar, e a corcunda nervosa dos seus ombros.

Ele se encostou contra a parede e cruzou os braços, assistindo as costas de Yibo até que elas se enrijeceram ainda mais.

"Você está se mudando para passar a quarentena comigo porque você é louco por mim? Ou porque você tem medo de ficar soznho no escuro por noites sem fim?"

Houve um momento de pausa antes que os ombros de Yibo descaissem um pouquinho, mas ele não olhou para trás enquanto dizia, "Obviamente porque eu sou louco por você."

De fato.

"Nós não sabemos quanto tempo isso vai durar. Eu poderia literalmente lhe levar à loucura." Ele pensou justo alertar, mesmo enquanto ele rolava a mala de carrinho para o quarto de hóspedes.

Quando ele voltou a cozinha, Yibo estava encostado contra o balcão, a tranquilidade da postura desmentida pelos seus dedos agarrando o balcão nas suas costas, as juntas brancas. "Você me deixará ficar?" ele perguntou, o seu rosto incerto.

Xiao Zhan andou mais próximo dele, embora sob o disfarcde de checar a refeição no fogão, até mesmo pegando uma concha para provar - era um dos experimentos mais bem sucedidos, graças a tudo que é Sagrado - antes de estendê-la na direção de Yibo, uma sobrancelha levantada com, "Você ousa?"

Yibo ergueu uma sobrancelha de volta para ele, antes de experimentar. "Nada mal." Foi a sua avaliação.

Xiao Zhan assentiu, e apanhou duas tigelas do armário.

"Hospedagem e alimentação serão o que eu perdi em endossos porque eu deixei você na mão, no palco do Weibo." Ele disse, enquanto retirava duas colheres.

Ele viu o sorriso de Yibo do canto do seu olho, enquanto ele usava a concha para por a sopa nas duas tigelas.

"Quem lhe mandou abandonar o seu didi?" Yibo perguntou enquanto ele pegava as tigelas recheadas, e andava para a pequena ilha no meio da cozinha.

"Eu devo ter perdido esse comunicado." " _Por favor, não abandone o Didi. Os fãs deles o destroçarão, por cada olhar meloso que ele envia na sua direão, que você não reciprocicar em espécie, como algum tipo de bobo apaixonado."_ Ele falou fazendo aspas no ar, tirando dois copos e os preenchendo com água.

Yibo zombu. "Mal sabem eles que você era o bobo apaixonado desde o primeiro dia."

Xiao Zhan parou os seus movimentos e quando Yibo olhou na sua direção, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocando os copos de volta em cima do balcão.

Eles seguraram os olhares um do outro, Yibo o desafiando a negar.

Ele não disse nada e após outro longo momento, virou de volta para o balcão para apanhar os copos.

Eles comeram em silêncio relativo; uma tensão agora presente que não estivera lá antes.

Ele pensou em dizer algo para tranquilizar Yibo, não querendo que ele se sentisse constrangido ou endividado com ele simplesmente porque ele estava o tolerando, mas então decidiu contra isso.

Deixe que a tensão cozinhe em fogo brando. Ele queria ver o que saíria no final dela.


	18. Quarentena - Parte 2 (Impasse)

O seu celular tocou quando ele tinha quase acabado a sua sopa, e ele pediu licença para atendê-lo. Era a sua mão ligando para ver como ele estava como ela fazia três vezes por dia, embora ele tivesse lhe assegurando muitas vezes já, que ele estava preso em casa e que o seu apartamento possuía uma segurana excelente. Ela estava constantemente preocupada que ele seria agredido até a morte, um desses dias, tanto por seus fãs quanto pelos seu antis. Isso, ou morrer de fome. Ele tinha passado a falar com ela no FaceTime durante as suas refeições, para que ela pudesse ver evidência visual de que ele estava comendo bem - mais do que bem, na verdade, porque afinal de contas, alguém tinha que terminar os frutos das suas experimentações diárias em gastronomia. Ele olhou de relance para Yibo na cozinha; agora ele tinha alguma ajuda nesse departamento.

"Mão, o Yibo está aqui." Ele disse no meio, sem preâmbulos.

'Aww..." foi a sua resposta imediata e ele revirou os olhos. "Ele está com medo de ficar sozinho no apartamento dele?" ela perguntou. Xiao Zhan teve de se perguntar se toda a informação que a sua mãe tinha sobre Wang Yibo, vinha apenas do que o seu filho compartilhava ou da sua própria pesquisa. Ele foi cuidadoso em não falar demais, como se a sua mãe pudesse pesar cada uma das suas palavras por sua massa e volume em sentimentos ocultos. Mas ele tinha que admitir, como a maioria do mundo ao seu redor, em algum momento durante os últimos dois anos, a sua mãe tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por Wang Yibo, e se considerava a sua maior fãs. Xiao Zhan tinha lhe dito que Yibo tinha bastante "maiores fãs," particularmente da própria idade dela. Mamas que queriam proteger e paparicar Yibo. Bem, Mamas e Geges, porque Deus era testemunha de que havia um bom número desses também, a começar por aquele maquiador que estava sempre ao lado de Yibo, aqueele que pensava que ninguém sabia dele. Xiao Zhan poderia ter lhe dito que ele tinha enxergado através dele na primeira vez que eles se conheceram - o gege número um de Wang Yibo. Na altura que ele tivesse terminado de lutar contra todos os geegs, ele tinha certeza que ele estaria velho.

"Um pouquinho, talvez. Eu só queria lhe avisar para que você não surtasse qaundo você ver ele pelo apartamentom quando você estiver no FaceTime. Avise ao papai também."

"Está bem. Alimento-o bem, ok?" ela adicionou.

"Eu alimentarei." Ele disse, enquanto ele andava de volta para a cozinha, reparando que Yibo estava tentando lavar os pratos que sobraram do jantar deles. Ele pensou em impedi-lo, mas então pensou melhor. Era melhor deixá-lo ajudar. Xiao Zhan lhe passou o guardanpo da cozinha quando ele tinha terminado de lavar, e Yibo o tomou sem dizer nada, prontamente enxugando as tigelas que ele lavara, e as guardando no armário. Xiao Zhan se ocupou em transferir a sopa para os recipientes de armazenamento, e eles trabalharam em silêncio relativo até que a tarefa tinha acabado.

Ele saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala de estar, antes que o silêncio constrangedor se seguisse novamente, dizendo, "Eu lhe arrumarei uma toelha e cobertores extra. O banheiro é adjecente ao meu quarto. Há pias duplas. Há apenas um box de chuveiro, sem banheira. " Ele pausou e olhou para a sala de estar, gesticulando para o sofá, "Os controles remotos estão escondidos naquele console no sofá." Ele pausou, e fez um balanço do seu apartamento para ver o que mais ele precisava mostrar ao Yibo. _Ah, a varanda._ "Há uma varanda fechada na sala de estar. " Ele apontou para a sua espécie de santuário. O metade inferior das paredes da varanda estavam cobertas com tapumes de bambu, e o resto do vidro coberto com papel filme, e boas e velhas cortinas oferecendo privacidade, a única coisa que ele agora valorizava acima de todo o resto. A principal decoração eram plantas, vasos e vasos dela, alguams penduras, algumas rastejantes, e as que estavam nos cantos bastante grandes com folhas largas verde escuras que pareciam emprestar um tipo particular de aura hortícula ao espaço. Por mais tempo que ele passasse na varanda quando ele estava em casa, a sua única indulgência tinha sido fazê-la aquecida, para que ele pudesse usá-la no inverno também. Para sentar, havia um conjunto externo de sofá, um pequeno sofá e e outro umaa poltrona única, e uma pequena mesa de centro.

Ele andou através das portas de correr da sala de estar para dentro da sacada, para garantir que haviam cobertores no sofá, antes de se virar para ficar de frente para Yibo. "Você é bem vindo na varanda também. Tem assento. É aquecido." Yibo olhou para fora para onde ele fez um gesto, mas, de outro modo, não se mexeu de onde ele estava parado inclinado contra a ilha da cozinha.

Bem, está bem, então.

"Eu fui pular num banho." Ele disse, enquanto começava a andar até o closet do corredor, para apanhar o cobertor de reserva e toalhas. Mas então parou e se virou, "A menos que você queira tomar banho primeiro?" ele perguntou.

Ele pensou que Yibo se recusaria, mas ele assentiu em vez disso.

_Okay, língua falada foi dispensada totalmente._

Assim que Yibo entrou no banho, Xiao Zhan saiu até a varanda. Já era mais de 6 horas. Yibo parecia cansado e parecia que ele iria querer dormir cedo, bem, ao menos, se recolher cedo. Ele queria que Yibo ficasse confortável, e então ele pegou o livro que ele estivera lendo na sacada, fechando as portas deslizantes atrás dele. O sol já havia se posto, e o horizonte possuía uma matiz enferrujada bem vinda, que era realmente uma vista espetacular. Ele sentou-se com o livro, um tomo épico de ficção histórica que ele tinha ambiciosamente começado uma semana atrás por causa da... quarentena. Ele estava apenas no quarto do livro, embora fosse interessante o suficiente para continuar lendo. Quando os próximos trinta minutos passaram e ele mal tinha lido uma palavra, ouvindo, no lugar disso, qualquer som que o alertasse sobre a localização e movimento de Yibo, ele suspirou e pôs o livro de lado, voltado para a sala de estar.

A luz do quarto de hóspedes estava ligada e a porta fechada. Ele escutou Yibo falando suavemente no telefone, quando ele passou pelo quarto, brevemente ouvindo "Mãe", mas nada mais. E então ele também foi para o banho, e então para acama. Ele dormiu apenas irregularmente, mas era de se esperar. Amanhã e o dia seguinte viriam cedo o bastante para eles conversarem. Pelo menos, é o que ele esperava.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou ás 6, bem cedo para a quarentena. O quarto de Yibo permanecia fechado, e Xiao Zhan tentou não fazer muito barulho, enquanto ele se mexia através das suas purificações diárias, que de outro modo seriam acompanhadas por uma trilha sonora bastante barulhenta dos melhores hits do Exo.

Ele preparou um pouco de chá na cozinha, e se dirigiu até a sacada para continuar de onde ele tinha parado, se acomodando de volta com o livro que tinha sido abandonado sobre a mesa de centro na noite anterior. O por do sol tinha acabado de nascer, e por mais que ele tomasse goles do seu chá, ele meramente encarou à distância, vendo o sol nascer, se sentindo menos irrequieto que ele tinha se sentido a semana inteira, agora que a preocupação que ele não sabia que ele estivera carregando pelos cantos com ele estava dormindo lá dentro, sã e salvo.

Ele conseguiu ler por aproximadamente uma hora, antes que ele decidisse fazer o café da manhã. Ele sabia que Yibo preferiria morrer de fome do que pedir comida a ele, dado o impasse no qual eles pareciam estar. Parecia bobo em retrospectiva, o motivo que ffose pelo qual elas estavam brigados. Se é que poderia ser chamada de briga. Ele andou em auto piloto, misturando e espalhando as panquecas enquanto ele refletia sobre o que ele realmente estava chateado. Que Yibo tinha, em algum momento, descoberto que os seus sentimentos não eram inteiramente platônicos? Que ele não sabia há quanto tempo atrás tinha sido que havia acontecido (embora baseado no comentário de ontem de Yibo, parecia com eras)? Que Yibo parecia levar os seus sentimentos como garantidos?... ou que os sentimentos de Yibo eram apenas do tipo reciprocicados, e não do tipo que vinham de alguma epifania apaixonada que não tinha nada a ver com saber sobre os sentimentos de Xiao Zhan sobre o assunto, de um jeito ou de outro.

Quando ele tinha acabado de preparar o café da manhã, a trilha infeliz dos seus pensamentos tinha corroído o seu apetite, e ele deixou a pilha de panquecas no forno quente com um bilhete sobre o balcão, alertando Yibo sobre onde ele poderia encontrar o café da manha. E então ele voltou para a varanda.

Outra hora passou antes que ele ouvisse Yibo se movimentando dentro. Ele bisbilhotou para garantir que o café da manhã não tivesse sido desperdiçado - não foi; ele viu Yibo comer uma pilha de três panquecas com os seus olhos grudados no seu celular - antes que ele retornasse de novo para o seu livro. Ele escutou o lavagem de pratos e alguns minutos depois, a TV sendo ligada. Os sons da TV eram quietos, embora ele pudesse ouvir que Yibo estava trocando de canais por algum tempo, antes que ele se decidesse o que assistir. Uma hora depois, ele ouviu a TV ser desligada e os passos de Yibo andando para longe, antes que ele ouvisse uma porta se abrir e fechar.

Xiao Zhan preparou o almoço, deixando um prato dele coberto na ilha da cozinha, antes de pegar a sua própria porção para levar à varanda. Ele caiu no sono no sofá em seguida, o livro em cima do seu peito, e não acordou até que eram quase 6 horas da noite. Ele sentiu-se desorientado quando ele acordou e, por um momento, ele ficou alarmado que Yibo tinha arrumado as coisas e partido enquanto ele dormia. Uma rápida checagem dentro do apartamento lhe assegurou que aquilo não havia ocorrido; ele podia ouvir os sons de algum game vindo de dentro do quarto de hóspedes, e supôs que Yibo tinha vindo bem preparado para esse ninho da Quarentena com o seu Xbox. Quando Xiao Zhan foi para a cozinha para fazer o jantar, ele achou um bilhete no balcão que dizia, "Obrigado pelo café da manhã e almoço. Eu não precisarei do jantar."

Ele suspirou. Ele sabia que Yibo tinha um lado teimoso completo. Oy, mas as vezes, ele também tinha. E ele descobriu que ele não estava em humor nenhum para ser o primeiro a dar um fim nesse impasse estúpido. Se Yibo ia ser um pirralho mimado, então ele podia permanecer desse jeito. Que raios o partam se ele cedesse primeiro.


	19. Quarentena - Parte 3 (Hotel Ruanda)

Provavelmente era evidência da natureza da quarentena, e a garantia de que o outro não iria a lugar nenhum, que eles mantiveram a sua conversa por post-it por mais três dias. Xiao Zhan tinha praticamente se mudado para a sacada, lendo, falando com a sua equipe do estúdio, meditando, e dormindo durante todo o dia, bem ali na varanda. Numa noite, ele até mesmo caiu no sono ali, mas tinha esfriado demais durante a noite, e que havia o acordado e o despachado para o calor do seu quarto.

Yibo continuou a aceitar café da manhã e almoço e a recusar jantares, e Xiao Zhan se acostumou a pular o jantar também, pegando algumas frutas, queijo, e uma taça de vinho para fazer-lhe companhia com o seu livro. Ele raramente terminava o vinho, mas ele gostava de tê-lo ali, acaso ele se importasse em arrematá-lo.

A sua mãe tinha finalmente perguntado ontem - após dois dias inteiros de não ver o unicórnio que tinha tomado residência no seu flat - se Yibo tinha voltado. Ele tinha balançado a sua cabeça, e inventado alguma desculpa sobre Yibo ainda ter um monte de chamadas com as quais lidar. Poderia muito bem ser verdade, até onde ele sabia. Se a sua mãe suspeitava que eles tiveram uma briga, ela guardou para si, especialmente uma vez que ela entendeu que ele mudava o assunto bastante rápido sempre que ela trazia Yibo à tona. Mesmo o seu pai tinha aparecido naquele primeiro dia após Yibo ter se mudado, olhando sorrateiramente pela tela do telefone, e para dentro do seu apartamento para ver se ele poderia captar uma aparição. Quando Xiao Zhan tinha erguido uma sobrancelha, ele tinha sorrido timidamente, mas não perguntou nada além.

Yibo tinha passado a relaxar na sala de estar durante as manhãs e a tarde, após o café da manhã e almoço. A partir das 6 horas, ele estaria no seu quarto, e não sairia até a manhã seguinte. Portanto, na terceira noite após o começo do tratamento de silêncio deles, Xiao Zhan pensou ser seguro assistir um pouco de TV na sala, algo que ele não tinha feito desde que Yibo chegara. Ele assistiu as notícias por algum tempo, embora ele estivesse recebendo atualizações regulares através do seu celular, e através dos seus bate papos com a sua equipe. As coisas em Wuhan tinham deteriorado significantemente, e o seu estúdio estivera discutindo sugestões e restringindo escolhas para como auxiliar de um jeito que seria prático e útil, ao invés de unicamente do tipo monetário. Felizmente, eles tinham sido capazes de assegurar um estoque decente de ventiladores e equipamentos de proteção individuais que eles esperavam que se provassem ser úteis para a equipe médica que tinha sido designada para Wuhan.

Quando as notícias tinham acabado, ele pensou em colocar em algo um pouco mais animador, talvez um dos seus filmes preferidos, mas quando ele olhou na sua coleção de DVDs, o que chamou a sua atenção foi Hotel Ruanda, escondida entre uma pilha de filmes que tinha sido posta de lado como "para serem assistidos ainda."

Ele inseriu o filme, e assim que os créditos começaram a rolar, ele ouviu a porta de Yibo abrir. Ele deu uma olhadela rapidamente, antes de voltar-se de volta para TV. Yibo não parecia mal, vestido agora num par de suéteres escuros e uma t-shirt. Xiao Zhan lutou contra a vontade de passar os dedos sobre o seu próprio queixo, o qual agora exibia uma sombra das cinco horas. Ele tinha há muito tempo abandonado as suas lentes de contato em favor dos seus óculos - infinitamente mais confortáveis, dada a sua tendência de cochilar no meio do dia, hoje em dia - essas coisas quadradas delgadas que pareceram elegante quando ele os comprou, mas que agora o lembravam de um professor. Especialmente em constrate ao idol com cabelo naturalmente sedoso andando pelo seu apartamento.

Ele achou que Yibo apenas tinha saído para pegar algo da cozinha, e portanto ficou surpreso quando, no lugar de andar naquela direção, ele sentou-se no outro lado do sofá de três lugares na sala de estar. Não houve reconhecimento na sua direção, e portanto Xiao Zhan não ofereceu nenhuma também. Contudo, um momento depois, Yibo apanhou o controle e desligou o filme.

Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos num suspiro. Ele não estava a fim de ser condescente com essa porcaria mesquinha. E ele estava cansado da maldita varanda. Que é para onde ele voltaria agora. Ele levantou do sofá, e começou a andar para longe quando ele sentiu Yibo tomar a sua mão.

Ele parou e olhou para trás.

"Eu sinto muito. Fique." Yibo disse, estendendo o controle na sua direção.

Ele viu a expressão de Yibo e por um momento, ele pensou em ficar. Então, ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Assista o que você quiser. Eu não ligo."

Ele ia embora, mas Yibo não soltou a sua mão. "Por favor." Ele disse, agora apertando o botão de play no controle remoto.

Xiao Zhan sentou, apertando a mão de Yibo antes de soltar. "Eu não acho que você vai gostar deste filme." ele estava prester a por 'stop' quando Yibo perguntou, "Por que, é de terror?"

Ele parou, inclinou a sua cabeça, e então se encostou de volta contra o sofá. "É baseado numa história real." Ele ofereceu, ao invés de dizer sim ou não. E um tipo bem pior de terror, do gênero que normalmente assustava Yibo.

"Oh." Yibo disse, antes que ele se recostasse também.

Xiao Zhan reduziu as luzes como ele normalmente fazia quando ele assistia a filmes, e colocou o cobertor que estava no seu lado do sofá, em direção ao lado de Yibo.

Havia uma espécie de transmissão de rádio tocando junto com os créditos de abertura, e ele apenas detectou uma parte disso, pois ele estava consumido pela metade com pensamentos se ele deveria alertar Yibo sobre o filme.

O que ele diria? _Yibo, este é um filme sobre um Genocídio. A matança de um povo inteiro pelos seus próprios, apenas porque aqueles que os colonizaram tinham encontrado um jeito particularmente mórbido de dividir para conquistar?_

Ele suspirou. E, no final das contas, percebeu que ele simplesmente não tinha as palavras. E portanto, o filme passou dos seus créditos, para os quadros de abertura.

Quando Don Cheadle apareceu na tela, Yibo apontou, dizendo, "Oh eu gosto dele. _Homem de Ferro 2, House of Lies, Doze Homens e Outro Segredo_ e Treze Homens e Um Novo Segredo." Ele listou. Xiao Zhan apenas tinha visto o primeiro _Homem de Ferro_ , não o segundo, e não sabia que Don Cheadle estava no segundo, ou realmente, em qualquer um dos filmes a partir de _Doze Homens e Um Segredo._ Ele tinha visto _Crash - No Limite_ , contudo, e tinha gostado do ator naquele.

Louvor por Don Cheadle decidiu o destino da audiência do filme, e eles assistiram, com o resto do filme passando em silêncio relativo. Houve apenas uma vez quando Xiao Zhan andou até a cozinha sob o disfarce de pegar uma bebida, para que ele pudesse arrumar um lenço. O filme era o tipo de terror que deixavam tanto os seus olhos quanto os seus estômago com nojo. Por seu lado, no entanto, Yibo não deu um pio, e ele olhou para ele uma vez, para garantir que ele não tivesse adormecido. Ele não tinha. Mas ele estava quase inteiramente coberto sobre o cobertor, e Xiao Zhan nao podia distinguir muito dos seus traços no escuro, para ver que tipo de impressão o filme estava deixando em Yibo.

Quando o filme acabou, Xiao Zhan era da opinião de que não havia sido um bom filme a assistir acompanhado, especialmente a presente. Ele aguardou até que Yibo andou para o seu quarto - sem sequer dar um boa noite - para deitar no seu, sentindo o estômago enjoado. Os seus olhos pareciam pesados, como uma represa que precisava ser contida, mas precisava ser liberta também. Ele não sabia quando ele pegou no sono, mas era do tipo que era rompido por sonhos ansiosos sobre batidas em portas e se esconder debaixo dos bancos do ônibus, o seu coração batendo forte, as suas batidas indinstinguíveis de tiros de rifle. Ele acordou de um sonho assim aos soluços. Demorou um momento para ele perceber que ele não estava chorando. E agora que ele estava acordado, ele via que o soluço nem era barulhento... era bem fraco na verdade... como se... ele levantou e andou até a parede que ele dividia com o quarto de hóspede. Ele podia ouvir um pouco melhor agora, eles eram soluços abafados, mas ainda sim, soluços.

Um momento depois, ele estava batendo silenciosamente na porta de Yibo. Quando não houve resposta, ele tentou a maçaneta e entrou quando a encontrou aberta.

Ele não podia ver Yibo, pois o cobertor estava o comprindo completamente, cabeça e tudo, mas no entanto ele podia ouvir, Yibo estava chorando como se alguém tivesse morrido.

Ele não pensou mais no que ele estava fazendo, e subiu na cama, erguendo o cobertor, e jutnando Yibo próximo a ele. "Ei ei..." ele murmurou, alisando o cabelo de Yibo para trás. Estava encharcado de suor, e o seu rosto e pescoço estavam ensopados de lágrimas.

"É só um pesadelo. Você só teve um pesadelo." Ele tentou manter a sua voz uniforme e tranquilizante.

Yibo se virou para ele então, enfiando o seu rosto contra o seu pescoço. Os soluços não se aquietaram, contudo, e ele não sabia quanto tempo ele segurou Yibo assim. Após algum tempo, suas palavras de conforto se esgotaram e ele apenas o abraçou, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para amortecer a angústria, a cascada verdadeira dela que continuava fluindo e fluindo sem fim.

Nas primeiras horas do amanhecer, eles adormeceram desse jeito, o rosto de Yibo ainda enterrado contra o seu peito completamente encharcado. Xiao Zhan acordou brevemente após Yibo ter caído no sono, viu o leve tremo no corpo de Yibo, e o virou de lado para que ele pudesse abraçá-lo de conchincha por trás, envolvendo ele no máximo de calor que o seu próprio corpo podia gerar, antes de puxar o cobertor sobre eles.


	20. Quarentena - Parte 4 (Um Milhão de Vezes)

Os seus olhos pareciam cerrados e inchados quando ele tentou abri-los e após um momento, ele desistiu de tentar. Ele levou mais um momento para registrar o corpo quente no seu abraço. Ele estava segurando Yibo tão perto, que ele podia sentir a maciez da sua nuca e sentir o achatamento duro da sua barriga contra a palma da sua mão.

As respirações de Yibo estavam fazendo um trabalho convicente o suficiente de fazê-lo parecer que estava dormindo, se não fosse pelas pontas vermelhas das suas orelhas. Xiao Zhan mexeu o seu dedo indicador, desenhando uma linha leve através dos cumes dos músculos de Yibo, como se a sua mão apenas tivesse se movido acidentalmente, e assistiu um rubor escalar pelo pescoço de Yibo. O seu dedão provocou a beirada do umbigo de Yibo e, embora fosse quase imperceptível, ele sentiu quando esses músculos se contraíram sobre o seu dedo.

Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos, lhe dizendo para começando a contar carneirinhos. Abraçar Yibo era como ser lhe fosse permitido apenas olhar para o bolo de aniversário que a sua mãe fez para você, e ouvir que tinha de esperar quando tudo o que você queria era devorá-lo, lambendo cada os últimos pedaçinhos da cobertura de todos os dez dedos e desmaiar, o prazer tão incomparável que você nem se importava em acordar para pagar pela sua indulgência excessiva.

Mas, apenas um beijo não seria indulgência excessiva. Apenas um beijo.

Asneira. Mesmo a parte mais gananciosa do seu cérebro sabia que beijar Yibo somente uma vez, era como alimentar um hábito de cocaína com maconha.

Bolo. Cocaína. Os seuss ao descrever Yibo não era nem um pouco tranquilizadores.

Ele se lembrou da última vez que ele tinha se satisfeito com o seu hábito do Yibo. Pulsos machucados. Lábios inchados. Um membro duro que não dava sossego. Tudo no período de dez minutos. Sim, sim, estava tudo voltando a sua memória agora.

E agora, Yibo estava na sua cama no meio de uma quarentena, com nenhum lugar onde devesse estar a não ser aqui. Se ele não procedesse com cautela, ele achava que eles não sairiam da cama por dias. Semanas. Eles talvez tenham que enviar uma equipe de busca ao final da quarentena para encontrá-los, confinados à cama e famintos, mas bem fodidos até o final dos tempos.

A sua mente sempre esteve bem adiantada em relação ao resto dele, e mesmo ao conceber cenários de uma morte abençoada, ela tinha se superado.

Os seus olhos se refocaam das maquinações do seu cérebro esfomeado por Yibo, para o que estava agora na sua frente. Yibo de novo... com o seu cheiro viciante... argh...

Ele se afastou gentilmente, tentanto não deixar Yibo descobir sobre o seu desejo que a sua mente gostava de usar para atormentá-lo como num jogo de hóquei, o seu pênis como um pobre taco de hóquei.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, quando os seus corpos não estavam mais se tocando.

Yibo assentiu e então se virou para ficar de frente para ele. Os seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. Sem pensar, Xiao Zhan tocou o canto de um olho, como se recordando das lágrimas ali, que tinham há muito secado.

Yibo olhou para cima, seus olhos macios agora, e Xiao Zhan combateu a vontade de beijá-lo novamente.

"Eu sinto muito sobre ontem. Eu deveria ter lhe alertado sobre o filme."

Yibo balançou a cabeça. "Foi um bom filme." A sua voz estava baixa, ainda rouca devido ao sono.

"Você teve pesadelos por causa dele." Xiao Zhan o relembrou.

Yibo sacudiu a cabeça novamente. "Eu nem dormi até que você veio."

Demorou um momento para entender o que ele estava realmente dizendo e quando ele percebeu, ele pegou Yibo nos seus braços de novo.

"Você faz o tipo sensível, não é?" ele sussurrou dentro do ouvido de Yibo, o trazendo para perto.

"Eu não sei." Yibo respondeu com sinceridade, amolecendo dentro do seu abraço.

"Você chorou por horas." Ele brincou, esfregando o seu nariz contra o de Yibo.

"Foi tão triste." Ele disse, como isso explicasse tudo.

"O que eu farei contigo?" ele sussurrou, penteando para trás o cabelo sobre a testa de Yibo para pressioanr os seus lábios contra a sua têmpora.

"Você pode começar não me dando mais o gelo de novo."

Xiao Zhan recuou devido à essa proclamação, os seus olhos arregalados. "Foi você quem ficou nessa por quatro dias!"

"Você tem a vantagem domicilar. Você não deveria fazer o seu hóspede se sentir bem vindo?"

"Hóspede!" ele zombou. "Além do mais, eu cozinhei para você e desocupei quase todo o apartamento para que você tivesse espaço o suficiente para se sentir confortável."

"O que tudo isso importa, se você nem sequer fala comigo?"

"Se você estava tão incomodado com isso, por que você não tentou consertar? Você é tão teimoso assim?"

Yibo não falou nada, mas ele se virou, para que ele estivesse mais uma vez na mesma posição na qual eles tinham acordado, com Xiao Zhan deitado de conchinha atrás dele.

"As vezes eu sinto como se eu estivesse imaginando esse lance todo na minha cabeça. Que você não gosta realmente de mim, como eu penso que você gosta. Ou que talvez eu goste muito mais de você, do que você gosta de mim." Yibo sussurrou em seguida, e Xiao Zhan inconscientmenete apertou o seu punho ao redor da cintura de Yibo.

Ele não soubera que havia esse pedaçinho de insegurança oculta por debaixo da superfície toda a autoconfiança de Yibo... ousadia, até mesmo.

"E eu pensava que você faz toda a merda que você faz, porque você está convencido que eu não posso gostar menos de você, não importa o que haja."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo após aquilo. Eventualmente, quando ele achou que era seguro para perguntar, ele o fez. "Como você realmente descobriu que eu gosto de você?"

Yibo fechou os seus olhos.

Ele não responderia. O que fez com Xiao Zhan se perguntasse mais uma vez, o que ele havia feito que tinha tão definitivamente convencido Yibo sobre os seus sentimentos.

"Paisagem." A voz de Yibo estava baixa

"Paisagem? O que é isso? Alguma palavra código? Espere, é aquela música que eu cantei?"

Yibo balançou a sua cabeça. "No seu laptop."

"No meu laptop?" ele perguntou, se afastando.

Ao invés de responder, Yibo disse, "Vá buscá-lo. E você verá."

Ele não conseguia entender nada dessa explicação, mas ele se achou se mexendo, pegando o sue laptop no seu quarto e voltando para subir de volta na cama com Yibo, que agora estava sentado contra a cabeceira, travesseiros apoiados contra as suas costas.

Ele abriu o laptop e olhou de novo para Yibo, antes de abrir a barra de Pesquisa para digitar _Paisagem._ A primeira coisa que surgiu foi uma pasta de fotografias com o mesmo título.

 _Droga._ Ele lembrava agora. Aquela pasta continha as fotos do verão de 2018. E de fato, tinha sequência claramente disposta, ordenada por evidência visual dele se apaixonando pelo seu colega.

Ele engoliu com força, enquanto tentava absorver o que isso significava. "Quando você viu isso?"

Ele podia ver a apreensão nos olhos de Yibo. "Lembra daquele dia quando eu lhe pedi para usar o seu laptop?"

"Quando? Você quer dizer, durante aquele verão? Quando nós estávamos filmando a série?"

Yibo assentiu.

"Você sabe desde então?" a sua voz era um sussurro incrédulo.

"Eu encontrei as fotos na época, por acidente. Eu não queria bisbilhotar. Mas eu não sabia mesmo o que as fotos significavam. " Yibo pausou, como se pensasse se deveria falar mais. Quando Xiao Zhan esperou, ele continuou, "E então você partiu por alguns dias, e eu meio que tive tempo para pensar direito, sem que fosse constrangedor estar perto de você, entende." Xiao Zhan balançou a sua cabeça, sentindo vergonha esquentando o seu corpo inteiro.

"E então quando você voltou de Joy of Life após três dias, e eu pensei que eu descobriria magicamente o que as fotos realmente significavam. Mas você não parecia nem um pouco diferente. Em verdade, eu lhe observei bastante durante aquela época, e realmente não vi nenhuma diferença no jeito que você me tratava e os outros caras."

Xiao Zhan pensou nesses dias. Ele tinha trabalhado bastante duro, para garantir que ninguém perceber o que ele estava sentindo. Pelo menos, ele achava que tinha.

"Lembra-se do meu aniversário?" Yibo perguntou então, e Xiao Zhan assentiu. Ele não precisava relembrar, havia prova visual disso nos vídeos dos bastidores, a contagem até o aniversário de Yibo à meia noite, o bolo, a maldita lagarta. Ok, então talvez ele não tenha sido tão sútil assim. Talvez...

"Quando nós estávamos em cima daquele telhado naquela noite... eu meio que descobri na hora."

Yibo ficou em silêncio depois, observando e aguardando.

"Fazem dois anos inteiros que você sabe?' Xiao Zhan finalmente disse, numa expiração.

Yibo assentiu, hesitante. "E lhe dei a minha resposta um milhão de vezes."


	21. Quarentena - Part 5 (Voulez-Vous Coucher Avec Moi)

Ele ficou parado em frente a torradeira, esperando pelo toque, distraidamente encarando o filamento laranja esquentando dentro.

_E lhe dei a minha resposta um milhão de vezes._

Essas palavras richotearam dentro da sua cabeça, para frente e para e para frente e para trás, conforme imagens dos últimos dois anos com Yibo, giravam como mil páginas caindo das suas amarras.

Yibo passando a sua mão pelo seu cabelo, o acariciando distraidamente.

Yibo interrompendo uma das suas entrevistas, esticando o seu hanfu como um refletor, se pressionando contra o seu lado.

Yibo lhe enviando corações com os dedos quando ele tinha ficado irritado pelas suas palhaçadas no set, e tinha ido embora.

Yibo sorrindo, pedindo para tirar uma foto com o Zhan-ge.

 _Zhan ge, Didi Ai Ni..._ Ele exalou, enquanto isso agora assumia um significado completamente novo.

Xuan Lu lhe dizendo que Yibo tinha lhe levado de volta na sua moto naquela última noite, após o jantar do elenco quando ele tinha ficado bêbado. Embora ele não se lembrasse quase nada disso, ocasionalmente quando ele escutava Bu Wang, ele imaginava que Yibo tinha mesmo cantado para ele primeiro, a sua voz quebrada e empolada com lágrimas não derramadas e desejos não falados. Ele tinha ignorado tudo como parte da sua imaginação, embora agora ele não tivesse certeza.

O rosto de Yibo quando ele tinha se irritado com o apresentador no palco na Tailândia, devido aquele comentário sobre a cintura.

Yibo se desculpando imediatamente por qualquer falta, grande ou pequeno, a sua voz assumindo aquele suplicante _Zhan Ge, Eu Sinto Muito Se Eu... Zhan Ge, eu sinto muito se isso foi..._ como se o, _Está tudo bem, não esquenta_ realmente significasse tudo para ele.

Os fãs do Yibo brincando com ele, que eles apenas conseguiam fotos laterais do seu perfil, se Xiao Zhan estava há apenas um metro de distância dele.

Yibo, quem tinha lhe emprestado os seus guarda costas quando a sua gerência não achava que ele precisava deles. Yibo, quem tinha lhe deixado emprestar a sua vã, quando a sua gerência não tinha arrumado transporte para ele.

Yibo, cujo irmão da UNIQ tinha proclamado seria o melhor namorado que alguém jamais poderia ter, porque ele não sabia como fingir emoções que ele não sentia, e era o ser mais leal no planeta.

Yibo, cujo maquiador tinha lhe dado um olhar que, em retrospectiva, tinha manifestamente significado, _Você não merece nem mesmo o dedinho dele._

Foi então que a torradeira apitou, o assustando, e ele agarrou as fatias de torrada de dentro, as empilhando num prato. Então, ele as abandonou sobre o balcão para voltar para o quarto de hóspedes. Yibo estava acabando de voltar do banheiro, a toalha pressionada ao seu rosto. Ele parou quando ele viu a expressão de Xiao Zhan. Os seus lábios se abriram em questionamento, mas, ele não foi capaz de vocalizar, quando Xiao Zhan andou até ele e o puxou contra a parede do lado deles, o encurralando.

Os olhos de Yibo se arregalaram, e ele derrubou a toalha e trouxe os seus braços para se segurar em Xiao Zhan, para permanecer em pé.

E então o seu coração estava acelerado demais para processar qualquer coisa, porque os olhos de Xiao Zhan estavam em chamas.

"Você sabe há quanto tempo eu lhe quero?" ao invés das palavras de Xiao Zhan, Yibo sentiu a vibração da sua voz contra a sua garganta, e elas caíram nos seus nervos como uma faísca.

"Desde que eu vi esta boca de perto." Xiao Zhan murmurou enquanto ele se afastava, os seus olhos agora percorrendo esses lábios como se provando exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

E então ele estava nos seus lábios, os tomando tão completamente, que Yibo soltou um pequeno suspiro. Abriu a sua boca e Xiao Zhan foi para cima, como ele tinha feito aquele dia no camarim. Não era um beijo do tipo em que se aprendia sobre o outro, e mais um beijo do tipo caindo de um penhasco de carência acumulada.

Ele recuou após um momento para olhar para Yibo, flagrando a sua expressão ainda estupeficada, jogando as palavras de Yibo de volta à ela, "Ei drama queen, você apenas vai tomar e não vai retribuir?" 

Isso trouxe Yibo de volta para a terra, e ele empurrou Xiao Zhan de volta por um segundo, para se livrar da sua t-shirt por cima da cabeça. Pegou Xiao Zhan tão desprevenido, que ele tropeçou outro passo para trás. E outro quando ele viu o corpo de Yibo. Ele tinha o visto em fotos antes, é claro. Mas, vê-lo pessoalmente era...

Ele deu outro passo para trás, e o seu corpo atingiu a parede. Ele se recostou totalmente para assimilar a visão. Quando os seus olhos finalmente voltaram para o rosto de Yibo, ele não viu arrogância ali, como ele haveria esperado por ter sido dotado com uma das coisas mais gloriosas que ele já vira na criação.

Ao invés disso, tudo o que Yibo disse foi, "Você está muito longe agora."

Ele estava mesmo. Ele removeu a sua própria camisa, antes de andar de voltar alguns passos até Yibo, sentindo como se ele tivesse esperando uma era. Ele tinha o amado como Wei Wuxian e tinha estado contente que ao menos houve isso. Mas então, semanas e meses e alguns anos se passaram, e ele teve de ser ajustar a esses sentimentos não desaparecendo com o tempo, como deveriam. Yibo não deixou que desaparecesse com todas essas pequenas coisas que ele fazia. Uma mensagem aqui, um emoji ali, uma mensagem de voz aqui, uma mensagem ali, um sorriso aqui, um olhar ali, e então... a sua própria marca de adoração eterna.

Na primeira pressão de pele nua contra pele nua, Xiao Zhan parou, saboreando o calor. Ele sabia que ele ainda estava mais magro do que ele gostaria, mas ele também era todo músculos esbeltos, a corrida que ele tinha assumido para constuir vigor necessários para todos os seus papéis nos últimos dois anos, o ajudando dessa maneira. Ele não nenhum Yibo, nem de longe, mas ele achava que ele era um complemento bom o bastante para o esplendor de Yibo.

Ele podia sentir as contrações minúsculas dos músculos abdominais de Yibo, onde quer que as suas peles tocassem. Ele poderia se acostumar a fazer isso com Yibo... Ele virou a sua cabeça para pressionar um beijo contra o pescoço de Yibo, o que rapidamente se tornou numa lambida da sua língua contra o pomo de adão de Yibo.

Ele ouviu o gemido de Yibo e beijou subindo até o seu ouvido e sussurrou, "Eu posso lhe levar para a cama?"

Yibo se afastou para olhar para ele, os seus olhos agora assumindo aquele olhar que Xiao Zhan tinha visto em quase todas as sessões de fotos que eles tinham feito juntos.

Foi o suficiente para que Xiao Zhan puxasse Yibo para dentro do seu quarto, onde abençoadamente havia uma cama. Ele não queria fazer Yibo pela primeira vez de pé. O que quer que 'fazer' envolvesse.

Ele estava em cima do corpo de Yibo quando eles finalmente estavam na cama, e quando ele tentou se manter erguido um pouquinho para ele que não colocasse o seu peso corporal inteiro sobre ele, Yibo o puxou para baixo até que eles estavam achatados um contra o outro.

"Eu vou lhe esmagar."

Ele ouviu Yibo suspirar. "Pressione com mais força. Isso é tão gostoso."

"O que eu sou, um cobertor ponderado?" ele perguntou dentro dos seus ouvidos, os seus lábios raspando contra o minúsculo brinco ali, aproveitando o jeito pelo qual a orelha inteira tinha se avermelhado só devido a isso.

"Muito mais quente." Yibo murmurou. E uma respiração depois, "E mais duro." A sua voz rouca.

O jeito pelo qual ele disse, não fazia nenhum um pouco mais suave.

"O seu corpo nu dará a qualquer um uma ereção."

"Eu não estou realmente nu... " Yibo disse, enquanto Xiao Zhan sentia os braços de Yibo contornarem as suas costas para pressioná-lo ainda mais próximo.

"Se você tirar as suas calças, o jogo acaba. Deixe que eu apenas aproveite isso por um tempo."

Ele conseguia sentir Yibo começando a mexer os seus quadris contra ele, e abaixou ambas as suas mãos para segurar esses quadris parados, antes que isso levasse a todos os tipos de lançamentos prematuros.

"Aproveitar o quê?" Yibo perguntou, distraído.

Xiao Zhan se afastou para olhá-lo.

Yibo levou um momentou para abrir os seus olhos e quando ele o fez, ele franziu a testa em desprazer que Xiao Zhan tinha parado o que ele estava fazendo. "O quê?" Ele perguntou, eventualmente, quando ele viu a expressão de Xiao Zhan.

"O que _o quê?_ Como um anfitrião preocupado em proporcionar serviços cinco estrelas ao seu convidado, eu devo insistir numa estadia prolongada na terra das preliminares."

_A testa de Yibo se enrugou, confusa, e Xiao Zhan se afastou totalmente._

O seu rosto estava sério quando ele perguntou, "Yibo, quando você disse que você virgem, o que você quis dizer exatamente?" 

"Que eu não fiz sexo." Yibo respondeu, como se aquela explicação fosse óbvia. 

"E com sexo você quer dizer..." 

Yibo lhe deu um olhar que dizia, _você quer que eu soletre?_ E quando Xiao Zhan assentiu, ele perguntou, "oh você sabe..." gesticulando para baixo. 

Não, ele não sabia. Xiao Zhan se moveu para o lado e se apoiou num travesseiro, antes que ele puxasse Yibo para cima dele para montar os seus quadris. Ele estava grato que ele ainda estavam vestindo as suas calças. O que ele estava prestes a fazer era íntimo o bastante para ser constrangedor, e constrangedor o bastante para ser íntimo. Algum toque era necessário para manter a outra parte aterrada, e não mais auto consciente do que o absolutamente necessário. Mesmo que a outra parte seja _Wang Yibo._

"Certo, o que eu vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Você pode responder com um aceno ou balançando a sua cabeça, se você não quiser dizer nada, okay?"

Yibo assentiu, os seus olhos se estreitando pelo alerta sinistro.

Xiao Zhan pensou no melhor jeito de frasear a primeira pergunta, e decidiu contra qualquer eufemismo. Isso tinha que claro como o dia, para que ele soubesse com o que exatamente ele estava lidando.

"Nada entrou no buraco atrás?"

Os olhos de Yibo se arregalaram até que as suas órbitas saltaram para fora. Os lábios de Xiao Zhan se curvaram num sorriso rápido, o qual ele mordeu.

Uma sobrancelha de Yibo arqueou, mas ele disse, igualmente brusco. "Não, nada subiu pela minha bunda ainda."

 _Ainda._ Ooh. Okay. O garoto estava declarando uma preferência, sem nem mesmo tentar a outra opção.

"Okay, e eu presumo que o inverso também é verdade. Isso não entrou em nenhum buraco também." Ele disse, apontando para a região geral do que ainda estava escondido pelas calças de Yibo.

"Não, isso não entrou em nenhum buraco... ou vaginas. Caso você esteja sendo minucioso. " Ele arqueou aquela sobrancelha de novo.

_Bem, se eles estavam sendo minuciosos._

Oh, esse jogo estava provando ser mais divertido do que ele imaginava. Que se foda o constrangimento. Eles deveriam simplesmente falar sobre isso, do jeito que eles quisessem. Era somente os dois.

"E isso entrou em algum outro... buraco? Como você sabe, uma boca?" ele perguntou.

Desta vez, ele viu Yibo desviar o olhar por um momento rapidamente antes de olhar de volta e exalar com força, sacudindo a sua cabeça.

Diacho. O mundo tem dormido no ponto com o Yibo? Não poderia ser pela escolha do mundo mesmo, contudo...

Ele tentou não demonstrar aquela reaão, enquanto ele perguntava novamente. "E a sua boca...?" ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, antes que Yibo balançasse a sua cabeça.

_Bem, que porra._

"Alguém já lhe tocou?" ele perguntou, se sentindo um pouco alarmado devido ao nível desse status de 'virgem'.

"Eu mesmo faço um trabalho ótimo." Yibo perguntou e tentou sair do seu colo, obviamente farto de todas essas perguntas.

Xiao Zhan o puxou de volta para o seu colo, mas o sentou na outra direção, as costas de Yibo agora pressionadas contra o seu peito. Então, ele o tocou sobre as suas calças, deixando que a pressão da sua palma pressionasse contra o pênis de Yibo, que era de tamanho considerável mas bem flácido. A conversa deles tinha dado um jeito na ereção.

Embora tenha se contraído agora, e ele sentiu Yibo se pressionar contra as saus costas, assustado.

"Desculpa, eu não queria que fazer você sentir..." Xiao Zhan disse, se mexendo para remover a sua mão, mas Yibo colocou a sua mão em cima da dele, a mantendo ali.

A sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o ombro de Xiao Zhan, e ele podia enxergar o pomo de adão subir e descer, enquanto ele engolia com força, os seus olhos fechados.

"Caramba baby, como você chegou nessa idade sem fazer nada?" ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, a sua palma o esfregando levemente.

Yibo não respondeu, e Xiao Zhan podia ver que ele estava mexendo os seus quadris.

"Alguém já lhe beijou aqui? Lambeu aqui? Deixou mordidinhas por todo o seu corpo?" ele perguntou roucamente, a sua mão livre correndo pelo peito de Yibo, um dedo acariciando de leve um mamilo duro. A outra mão continuou massageando de fato o membro que se endurecia agora, o seu próprio pênis se apertando dolorosamente enquanto ele observava a expressão no rosto de Yibo.

"Cacete... " Yibo xingou, os seus quadris saindo para pressionar contra a mão de Xiao Zhan.

"Toque-me..." ele sussurrou, se encolhando contra o peito de Xiao Zhan, e se agarrando no seu braço.

Era todo o encorajamento do qual Xiao Zhan necessitava, antes que ele colovasse a sua mão dentro do moletom de de Yibo, e da sua cueca boxer para agarrar. Porra, ele estava prestes a explodir.

E ele explodiu, Xiao Zhan apenas bombeando cerca de cinco vezes antes que Yibo desabasse completamente, as veias no seu pescoço tensas e estourando, os seus dedos num aperto cruel ao redor do pescoço de Xiao Zhan, a sua cabeça completamente atirada para trás, a sua boca aberta e o seu dente mordendo fotemente o seu lábio de baixo.

_Droga Droga Droga._

Lá se vai a estadia prolongada na terra das preliminares.


	22. Quarentena - Parte 6 (Vale a Pena o Incômodo)

Wang Yibo dormiu com um pequeno biquinho. Ao menos, ele tinha dormia agora. Xiao Zhan colocou o livro de cabeça para baixo no seu peito, e se inclinou do lado oposto a Yibo para libertar o cobertor que estava aprisionado debaixo dele. Ele o puxou para cima do seu corpo, e viu o biquinho se aliviar. Mesmo assim, ele foi para trás até que ele estava totalmetne pressionado contra o lado de Zhan, como ele tivesse amuado pela falta do calor do homem, ao invés do lençol.

Xiao Zhan sorriu e deslizou de volta na cama para se virar contra as costas de Yibo, abandonando o livro por um momento. Yibo estivera dormindo pelas últimas três horas, desmaiando quase imediatamente após o orgasmo mais rápido que um garoto de 22 anos conquistou na história da humanidade. Ele tinha escorregado nos braços de Zhan e fechado os seus olhos, o que Xiao Zhan entendeu era para esconder o seu constrangimento, e dentro de alguns minutos, aquele constrangimento tinha sido raptado pela sonolência. Ele quase não tinha dormido na noite passada, então Xiao Zhan pensou que era melhor deixá-lo dormir. Ele tinha conseguido pegar as cuecas boxers arruínadas de Yibo para colocar para lavar, antes de subir as calças de volta. Yibo tinha dormido o tempo todo.

Xiao Zhan pensou em cuidar o almoço, pois Yibo sem dúvidas estaria faminto quando ele acordasse.

Talvez ele cerraria os seus olhos por dez minutos, e então definitivamente trataria do almoço. Ele deixou o livro e os seus óculos no outro lado da cama, e gentilmente o puxou para perto, e envolveu os seus braços ao redor da sua cintura com aquele último pensamento.

Ele acordou com a mão de Yibo dentro da sua calça de moletom, envolta no seu pênis _muito duro._

Ele olhou de novo para garantir que não era algum tipo de sonho febri - não, aquelas eram definitivamente as mãos de Yibo dentro da sua calça.

Ele olhou para cima, no rosto de Yibo. O seu rosto bastante sério com esses olhos sedutores que tinha torturado muito dos seus sonhos.

Ele segurou aquele olhar e Yibo o observou, a sua mão se apertando um pouquinho.

Se o pau já não estivesse duro como ferro devido às mãos de Yibo fazendo qualquer que fosse a mágica que ele tinha aprendido com anos de serviço próprio, os seus olhos teriam sido o suficiente. Os olhos de Yibo sempre eram o suficiente para ele. Os seus olhos, a sua boca, o seu pomo de adão de navalha, a sua boca.... porra, a boca.

Como se ele tivesse descoberto os pensamentos de Xiao Zhan naquele exato momento, Yibo se deslocou para se assomar acima dele para sugar no seu lábio inferior. Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos, conforme uma imagem daquela boca noutro lugar do seu corpo nadava na sua mente. Fazendo exatamente o que estava fazendo ao seu lábio de baixo. Ele sentiu a pontinha da língua de Yibo provocar a pintinha debaixo do seu lábio e expirou profundamente, o empurrando para trás.

A mão de Yibo caiu para fora das suas calças pela força daquele movimento, mas no momento seguinte, Xiao Zhan estava sobre ele, afundando entre as suas pernas, as enroscando ao redor da sua cintura enquanto ele pressionava com força contra a ereção de Yibo, a sua impressão empurrando contra a sua barriga. Ele roçou os seus quadris juntos, enquanto ele olhava de volta para o rosto de Yibo. Ele estava mordendo os seus lábios, como se tentasse deter o prazer da fricção. Xiao Zhan assistiu os seus olhos vidrarem, ouviu os pequenos suspiros escapando dos seus lábios abertos - esses lábios seriam a causa da sua morte - e puxou os braços de Yibo para imobilizá-los acima das suas cabeças. Ele estava estava duro para caramba, tinha estado duro essa manhã também, e não tinha feito nada para cuidar disso, e agora ele se perguntava como ele poderia reter tanto controle, quando o seu membro lhe puniria mais tarde, por afastar uma punheta de Wang Yibo. Mas ele queria ver Yibo quando ele estava assim, a sua mente enloquecida com prazer, prazer que ele estava recebendo dele. Ele queria levá-lo à loucura absoluta. Fazê-lo gozar tantas vezes, que ele não saberia dizer se era domingo ou terça feira.

"Você quer que eu use a minha boca?" ele se debruçou para sussurrar no seu ouvido, e sentiu os quadris de Yibo arquear contra os dele. Ele empurrou com força, o seu punho se fortalecendo sobre os seus pulsos, enquanto ele o beijava abaixo da sua orelha. "Lamber os lados?" Ele ouviu a respiração trêmula, os pulsos sobre o seu punho se puxando. Ele mordeu forte no lado do seu pescoço, e correu com a sua língua sobre ele antes que perguntasse, "Beijar a pontinha?"

"Vá se foder..." Yibo disse por fim, a sua voz saindo como se ele estivesse gritando há eras.

Ele rangeu os seus dentes e fechou os seus olhos, lutando por controle. Os seus quadris pareciam incessantes, seguindo o seu próprio ritmo enquanto ele roçava contra Yibo de novo e de novo.

"Eu farei isso também." Ele sussurrou, cravando o seu dentes contra a curva do ombro de Yibo. Ele podia ver o leve brilho de suor ali e o lambeu, fazendo Yibo arrepiar.

Caramba, ele estava tão intoxicado pelo Yibo, que a sua cabeça iria explodir.

Ele já sabia dizer que Yibo gozaria logo. Ele quria vê-lo desmoronar novamente. Abraçá-lo enquanto o seu corpo estremecia após ondas e ondas de prazer.

Ele alcançou entre eles, empurrando as suas mãos dentro das calças de Yibo para tomá-lo em mãos.

"Não!" a palavra parecia que estava vindo de longe, e por um momento ele estava certo de que tinha ouvido errado.

"Não não." Ele ouviu de novo e abriu os seus olhos, soltando os pulsos de Yibo.

Foi como ser banhado por água gelada. O seu coração estava martelando de repente, enquanto ele pulava para trás, se movimentando até que ele não estava mais tocando em Yibo.

"Eu sinto muito. " Ele disse, a sua voz rouca com um medo súbito. Ele tinha interpretado errado os sinais? Quando Yibo tinha começado a dizer não? Ele não tinha escutado? Ele ficava com a cabeça tão fodida quando o Yibo estava por perto, que ele não conseguia ouvir? Não conseguia entender?

"Eu sinto muito." Ele escutou a sua voz novamente, e percebeu que ele já tinha saído da cama.

Ele pensou ter ouvido Yibo dizer algo, mas não tinha como ter certreza. Ele apenas precisava de um pouco de ar para espairecer a sua cabeça.

Ele mal tinha chegado ao corredor, quando ele sentiu Yibo o puxar de volta.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele disse em reflexo, puxando as suas mãos de volta e recuando.

"Não faça isso," Yibo disse, tentando alcançá-lo.

Xiao Zhan andou de trás para frente, e tentou acalmar o seu coração acelerado. Ele controlou o seu rosto no máximo de calma que ele podia reunir, antes de olhar para Yibo.

"Desculpa, eu interpretei errado os sinais." Ele disse, sua voz baixa.

"O que você interpretou errado?" Yibo perguntou, andando mais para perto agora.

Xiao Zhan foi para trás de novo.

"Pare!" Yibo disse agora, levantando a sua mão.

Xiao Zhan parou em reflexo, mas então se moveu para trás de novo pensar.

Desta vez, Yibo não hesitou enquanto ele ia para a frente, todo o caminho adiante até que ele tinha encurralado Xiao Zhan contra a parede.

Xiao Zhan permaneceu o mais parado possível, enquanto ele sentia Yibo pressionar os seus lábios contra a linha sombria da sua boca. Ele agarrou as suas mãos nos seus lados, e fechou os seus olhos. Era a hora de começar a contar carneirinhos.

Ele manteve os seus olhos fechados, conforme ele sentia a boca de Yibo descer dos seus lábios para o seu queixo.

"Contrária à... minha perfomance nesta manhã... " Yibo começou.

Quando ele não continuou, a curiosidade ganhou e Xiao Zhan abriu os seus olhos.

Yibo inclinou a sua cabeça, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério, por que você surtou daquele jeito?" ele perguntou agora, abandonando a sua linha prévia de raciocínio completamente.

Xiao Zhan respirou fundo. "Surtei? Você estava dizendo não. Eu devo não ter esctuado. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu juro por Deus. Só me empurre para longe se jamais estiver invadindo o seu espaço, ou lhe fazendo se sentir desconfortável."

Ele viu Yibo piscar os seus olhos rapidamente por um momento. Então ele se moveu para trás.

Xiao Zhan sentiu aquela retirada no momento que aconteceu, e puxou na mão de Yibo antes que ele pudesse ir mais para trás.

Yibo sacudiu a sua mão para se livrar, mas apenas para colocar os seus braços em volta do pescoço de Xiao Zhan, e pressionar-se contra ele num abraço apertado.

"Não diga coisas assim." Ele sussurrou, a sua voz macia. "Especialmente após ter me dito há apenas um minuto atrás como você quer me fazer gozar com a sua boca."

Ouvir as palavras que ele tinha dito num momento particularmente inebriante à luz do corredor, era dissonante.

"Eu gosto quando você está no meu espaço, quando você me encurrala, quando você não me deixa respirar. Eu gosto disso." Yibo parou por um momento e então começou de novo. "Contrária à minha perfomance nesta manhã... eu não gozo tão rápido, okay? Claramente, você deve me deixar um pouco louco!" ele disse com pressa e expirou, desviando o olhar.

Xiao Zhan soltou o ar que ele não sabia que ele estava segurando.

"E eu só não queria gozar daquele jeito de novo. E eu estava prestes a gozar." Yibo disse o resto agora, olhando para cima.

Xiao Zhan esperou. Quando um momento passou e não houve mais nada, ele perguntou, "É isso? É por isso que você gritou "não" como se eu estivesse prestes a lhe estuprar?" Os seus olhos estavam incrédulos.

"Eu _não_ gritei não como se você estivesse prestes a me estuprar!" A voz de Yibo elevou no final, como se isso nem tivesse lhe ocorrido.

"Poderia ter me enganado!" Xiao Zhan esfregou um punho contra o seu peito. O seu pobre coração tinha perdido dez anos da sua vida cardíaca.

"Só admita que você surtou como uma rainha do drama porque eu deixo você todo selvagem e louco também."

Isso afetou bastante Xiao Zhan pare ele ficar parado ali ouvindo, então ele andou em direção à cozinha.

"E você é um maníaco por controle, então você não quer que eu lhe faça gozar até que você me faça gozar algumas centenas de vezes. " Ele escutou Yibo continuando a analisar o seu surto sexual atrás dele.

Desde quando idols tinham começado a se graduar com doutorado em psicologia.

Ele evidentemente perguntou isso em voz alta, porque Yibo tinha uma resposta para isso também. "Eu não preciso de um diploma em psicologia para isso. Eu só preciso conhecer você."

"Você acha que me sacou totalmente." Xiao Zhan zombou, indo para a geladeira para retirar uma lata de Sprite para pressionar contra o seu pescoço. Ardeu e ele removeu com um 'ow'.

Ele removeu uma faca para conferir o seu reflexo, e sem dúvidas, Yibo tinha deixado um chupão enorme no seu pescoço.

"Wang Yibo!" ele disse se virando, segurando a sua mão na marca. E prontamente engoliu todo o resti do que ele ia dizer, quando ele viu todas as marcas cobrindo o pescoço de Yibo, descendo até o seu ombro.

"Droga, eu sinto muito." Ele disse enquanto agarrava trazendo Yibo para ele, percorrendo um dedo pelo seu pescoço. Uma delas era dum vermelho brilhante.

"Se nós vamos continuar fazendo isso..." Yibo disse, parando ali para adicionar rapidamente, " _e e eu sinceramente espero que sim_ , então você precisa parar de se desculpar."

Xiao Zhan sentou na banqueta perto da ilha, e puxou Yibo para dentre as suas pernas, enquanto ele pressionava um beijo na marca mais zangada. "Eu sei... é só que é novo para mim."

"O quê?" Yibo perguntou distraidamente, enquanto ele se inclinava contra o beijo.

Houve outro beijo suave que fez Yibo fechar os olhos, antes que Xiao Zhan dissesse, "Dar amassos em alguém que eu quero tanto. É um poquinho avassalador."

"Não brinca." Yibo disse, os seus braços contornando o pescoço de Xiao Zhan pela décima oitava vez naquele dia. Ainda era de dia? O sol tinha surgido e ido embora?

"Fácil para você falar. Você nunca quis ninguém antes." Xiao Zhan disse.

Um momento depois, ele recuou como se ele percebesse o que ele acabara de dizer.

Yibo assentiu. "Sim, apenas você. E apenas demorou dois anos para lhe convencer que eu valo a pena o incômodo."


	23. Quarentena - Parte 7 (Validação)

"Eu gosto muito desta varanda." Yibo disse, passando as suas mãos pelas ripas de bambu, e olhando para fora pela janela.

Xiao Zhan subiu o olhar de onde ele estava preparando as suas tigelas de jantar tardio, na mesa de centro.

"Eu também gostava, até que alguém me colocou aqui fora por quatro dias inteiros." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Yibo olhou para trás e revirou os seus olhos.

"Cozinhar, cuidar de plantar, atuar, cantar, pintar..." Yibo começou e Xiao Zhan estreitou os seus olhos para ver onde isso ia dar.

"Se não fosse por todas coisas imundas que saem da sua boca quando você está com tesão, você seria a mulher perfeita." Yibo concluiu com um sorriso presunçoso.

Era a vez de Xiao Zhan de revirar os seus olhos. "Eu creio que você não conhece homens o bastante. Ou mulheres, por falar nisso." Ele fez um gesto para que Yibo viesse se sentar e comer.

Yibo zombou da declaração, embora ele tenha ido relexar contra um dos sofás, esfregando os seus olhos. Ele estava faminto. O seu estômago tinha reclamado várias vezes já. E Xiao Zhan cozinhava a melhor comida. Mesmo quando a comida tinha tido o gosto de farpas de madeira na sua boca nos últimos dias, ele tinha sido capaz de apreciar a habilidade culinária que era inclusa mesmo nas mais simples refeições.

"Por que, se você pudesse encontrar uma mulher com todas essas qualidades, você se apaixonaria por ela?" Xiao Zhan perguntou agora, sorrindo.

"Eu conheço sim mulheres, e garotas, que fazem todas essas coisas. O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? Raios, eu conheço caras que fazem a maioria dessas coisas também - não tão bem quanto você, mas mesmo assim - eles fazem. O que eu estou dizendo é que você aparenta ser excepcional em todas as coisas tradicionalmente femininas." Ele apanhou os pauzinhos e mirou o ovo frito sobre o macarrão, com algo semelhante à arrebatamento. "Isso cheira bem pra cacete." Ele inalou e o seu estômagou roncou de novo, como se o lembrasse de pular as preliminares e alimentá-lo agora.

"Ambas as nossas agentes são mulheres." Xiao Zhan disse, continuando a conversa deles.

"E ambos os nossos guarda costas são homens." Yibo disse.

Xiao Zhan levantou uma sobrancelha, e se concentrou em mastigar por um momento antes de dizer, "E o seu maquiador de anos é um homem. E aquela garota que acabou contigo no skateboard tem o corpo feminino mais perfeito que eu já vi."

Yibo inclinou a sua cabeça por um momento tentando descobrir quem era, antes dele perguntar, "Ohh... Cheng Xiao?"

Xiao Zhan assentiu.

"Yea, ela é legal." Yibo admitiu, e pôs o ovo frito inteiro dentro da sua boca.

"Hmm... se os seus gostos fossem nessa direção, ela teria sido a pessoa certa." Xiao Zhan disse, dando outra mordida no seu macarrão. Quando Yibo não disse nada, ele olhou para cima.

"Espera, você gosta dela?" Yibo perguntou, o seu rosto enrugado um pouquinho.

"O que não há para se gostar?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, mexendo as suas sobrancelhas.

Yibo abaixou os seus pauzinhos.

"Você é..." ele gesticulou vagamente.

"Ótima hora para me perguntar." Xiao Zhan nem sequer fingiu não saber sobre o que Yibo estava se referindo.

Quando Yibo aguardou, Xiao Zhan assentiu. "Eu sou... eu creio que você chamaria de pansexual."

Xiao Zhan esperou para ver como Yibo responderia à isso. O garoto parecia ter delineações muito claras entre certas dicotomia, e Xiao Zhan não queria chocar demais o seu sistema com o quão fluído ele era.

"Então agora eu tenho que ficar de olho tanto em homens quanto mulheres? Que porra de vida!" foi a sua resposta.

Não era o que Xiao Zhan tinha esperado ouvir e por um momento, ele foi surpreendido. E ele reconheceu que talvez ele não conhecesse Yibo bem o suficiente além de todos os pedacinhos de informação ticos que ele tinha colecionado das entrevistas de Yibo. Embora não era como se eles alguma vez tivesse falando sobre a sexualidade deles antes, apesar da atração deles um pelo outro.

"E você? Eu deveria me sentir seguro ao estar alviiado que a sua preferência apenas vai em uma direção se a sexy - sem mencionar flexível pra caramba - deusa Cheng Xiao não conseguiu lhe tentar?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, fazendo parecer com um piada, mas genuinamente querendo saber.

Yibo tinha voltado a comer, mas respondeu agora entre mastigadas, "Antes de você, eu estava convencido de que a minha preferência não ia em direção alguma, absolutamente."

Xiao Zhan tinha suspeitado disso, mas mesmo assim os seus olhos se arregalaram por essa proclamação. "Você deve ter se masturbado milhares de vezes ao longo dos anos, para pensar que você era assexual." Então o pensamento o atingiu de que dificilmente essa era uma conversa para se ter enquanto comia. Mas, ele estava com muita fome para parar. E além do mais, não havia realmente uma hora certa para conversas importantes. Ele apenas estava grato de que eles pelos menos tinham a privacidade para fazê-lo.

Yibo parou para considerar o que ele disse antes de assentir. "Eu não acho que eu jamais pensei que eu era assexual."

Quando ele parou ali e voltou a comer sem continuar, Xiao Zhan teve de perguntar. "Mas o que lhe excitava? Homens? Mulheres? Homens que pareciam com mulheres? Mulheres que pareciam com homens? Qualquer outro tipo que eu não mencionei?"

Yibo considerou aquilo seriamente, antes que ele respondesse. "Além de você, eu não creio que eu tenha me excitado por pessoas em específico. Sempre foi ver duas pessoas juntas. Fazendo coisas."

"Você quer dizer pornô?"

"Não necessariamente. Tipo, mesmo em filmes, se duas pessoas estavam me convencendo que elas genuinamente se queriam, então, isso poderia funcionar. Não importava se era garoto e garota, garota e garota, garoto e garoto, ou nenhuma dessas combinações."

Foi quando Xiao Zhan decidiu que o garoto era um unicórnio genuíno. O quão facilmente ele descrevia como o desejo provavelmente funcionava de verdade, antes que você descobrisse que havia jeito certo ou errado de ficar excitado.

E aquele unicórnio em particular estava o deixando com tesão de novo somente com palavras, o que realmente não conveniente dadas as carência imediatas do seu estômago esfomeado. E então, ele voltou a comer. Os dois voltaram, em silêncio agora e rapidamente, como se eles precisassem se livrar disso antes que o resto da conversa pudesse continuar.

Uma vez que ele terminou e empurrou a sua tigela, Xiao Zhan perguntou algo que ele já queria saber há algum tempo.

"Dançar não lhe deixa com tesão? Eu vi os seus movimentos. Eu sei dizer quando você está fazendo um teatro. Mas as vezes, você está sentindo de um jeito inteiramente diferente."

Ele pensou que Yibo evitaria responder, mas era o Yibo. Ele deveria saber a essa altura que o garoto não tinha medo de nenhum dos seus pensamentos ou sentimentos.

"Se eu não consigo ver a audiência, se eu consigo me convencer que eu só estou dançando sozinho, então sim. É como aquela música da Beyonce." Ele disse, se recostando e esticando as suas mãos para cima numa espreguiçada.

"Feeling myself?"* Xiao Zhan perguntou e Yibo assentiu. "Dançar é o exercício autoerótico máximo."

De fato. Especialmente se você dançasse como Wang Yibo.

"Hmm... eu certamente nunca me senti assim." Xiao Zhan e deitou de volta no sofá, se apoiando sobre uma almofada. "Mas eu definitivamente tenho uma ereção quando eu lhe vejo dançar, mas por outro lado, eu dificilmente sou parte da minoria. Eu não acho que haja alguém que lhe veja dançar, sem se preparar para cuidar de si mesmos."

Yibo sorriu, silenciosamente reconhecendo o seu poder absoluto nesse domínio.  
Ele tinha terminado a sua comida também e deitou contra o seu sofá, embora fosse individual e não permitisse o relaxamento do sofá onde Xiao Zhan estava. Então, ele ficou de pé e deitou em cima de Xiao Zhan sem aviso.

Xiao Zhna soltou um "oof!" ao sentir todo o peso do corpo de Yibo, mas ele riu e agarrou Yibo para trazer ao seu peito, ajustando o seu corpo para que o peso fosse distribuído o mais uniformemente possível. Mesmo assim, metade dos pés deles estavam fora do sofá, e não demoraria muito antes que eles tivessem de entrar para encontrar jeitos mais confortáveis de ficarem abraçadinhos, mas por ora, isso seria o bastante. Além disso, eles estavam cheios demais para se moverem.

Ele pensou que Yibo tinha cochilado com a sua cabeça sobre o seu peito - a sua posição preferida, Xiao Zhan estava começando a descobrir - quando ele o ouviu perguntar, "Então, eu estou curioso. Nenhum dos caras do X-Nine?"

Xiao Zhan olhou para baixo na cabeça de Yibo, mas aquele seu cabelo mole estava bloqueando a visão dos seus olhos.

"Você quer dizer, os meus irmãos?" ele perguntou, como se a mera ideia fosse ridícula. Embora na verdade, ele não sabia o porquê deveria ser. Havia nove deles. Mesmo que apenas estatisticamente, deve ter acontencido entre pelo menos alguns deles. Ele tinha tido algumas suspeitas, mas não era da sua conta, então ele não tinha bisbilhotado. Ele simplesmente não tinha visto nenhum deles daquele jeito. E apesar de como ele via Yibo, a maioria dos caras do X-Nine realmente tinha a aparência e agiam de acordo com as suas idades na maior parte do tempo, e ele tinha sido velho demais para achar aquilo atraente.

Ele disse isso e Yibo assentiu.

"E quanto aos seus irmãos da UNIQ? Eu achei que diziam por aí que todos queriam o Yibo maknae."

Ele podia imaginar Yibo revirando os seus olhos, embora ele não tenha olhado para cima.

"Mas falando sério. Dava para ver pelo jeito que eles lhe arrumavam, que todo mundo lhe quereria. O que ele não fizeram? Trançinhas, delineador, cabelo louro?" ele listou todos os visuais dos quais ele conseguia se lembra dos dias na UNIQ do Yibo.  
"E todos aqueles biquinhos que você fazia para as câmeras? Você deve ter sabido que levava as pessoas à loucura."

Ele sentiu Yibo dar de ombros. "Apesar de tudo aquilo, eu acho que eu era jovem demais para realmente saber como desejar alguém sexualmente. Ou como ser desejado sexualmente. Era como brincar de se vestir como um adulto, se entender de verdade o por quê e o como. E nós ficamos isolados por tanto tempo, sabe. Há uma certa imagem que você vende, e você sempre trabalha em direção àquela imagem. Eu acho que eles não tinham ideia do que fazer comigo no começo, então eles meio que simplesmente queria me fazer parecer fofo e sexy como uma garota. E então quando o meu pomo de adão apareceu do dia para a noite, eles ficaram tipo, 'okau, nós poderíamos ir numa direção diferente com isso.' No final, eles acabaram por tentar de tudo. E demorou um tempo para que eu descobrisse como eu queria parecer, ao invés do como eles todos queriam que eu parecesse." 

Ele brincou com o cabelo de Yibo, enquanto ele o ouvi falar e se lembrou da sua própria luta com aquilo. Como, por aparentemente ausência de talentos além de cantar, ele tinha sido relegado ao visual. Ele tinha sido atraente o suficiente, mas dificilemtne ele pensava que seria o suficiente para ser o visual de um grupo inteiro. E tinha colocado um tipo de pressão nele que, quase do dia para noite, ele tinha começado a se preocupar com coisas que não tinham absorvido muito da sua atenção antes. Como a sua pele, o seu perfil, os seus traços, todos parecendo diferentes para ele agora. Como espécimes clínicos que precisavam ser aperfeiçoados. E ele estava no seus 20 anos quando ele entrou naquela vida. Ele não conseguia imaginar crescendo desse jeito, como Yibo tinha crescido. Especialmente no grupo em particualr de Yibo, onde todo mundo parecia ser bom em tudo - vocais, visuais, cinestésica - e toda a pia da cozinha - a pressão deve ter sido insana.

"Mas você faz as coisas parecerem tão fáceis." Ele falu agora, como continuação dos seus próprios pensamentos, em vez de uma sequência ao que Yibo disse.

"Todos esses anos de prática é apenas para fazer parecer que você nem sequer está se esforçando. Como se você pudesse fazer dormindo. É assim que todos nós fomos treinados." Yibo respondeu.

"Você se arrepende?" ele perguntou.

Yibo não respondeu imediatamente.

Então Xiao Zhan o sentiu balançar a sua cabeça. "Somente a perda de privacidade. Mas eu possuo quase nenhuma habilidade que faria de mim um cidadão comum bem sucedido."

"Mas você foi levado para uma vida diferente antes que você sequer pudesse saber disso com certeza." Xiao Zhan o lembrou.

Yibo ergueu a sua cabeça, e olhou para ele então. "Contário ao que as pessoas pensam, eu não tenho arrependimentos por não frequentar a universidade. Eu só não acho que eu preciso aprender tudo em quatro anos. Eu aprendo a minha vida inteira. Um diploma não provará o que eu sei, de um jeito ou de outro. E dificilmente é necessário para o que eu escolhi fazer com a minha vida."

Bem, isso certamente era um jeito de olhar para isso, Xiao Zhan tinha de admitir.

"Mas, aprender no meu ritmo e desejo é um privilégio ao qual eu posso me dar ao luxo, e eu sou grato por isso. Eu não sirvo memso para uma sala de aula típica. Eu sou mais um aprendiz em qualquer coisa que eu faça. E com a minha vida, eu posso fazer tudo desse jeito. Aceitar um domínio em tudo, e dedicar toda a minha energia para aquela parte. Corrida, andar de skate, yoyo, atuação, dança, canto, tudo isso."

"Você pensou bastante sobre isso, não pensou?" Xiao Zhan perguntou.

Yibo colocou a cabeça de volta no seu peito. "Quando as pessoas implicam contigo pela falta de educação superior e caligrafia ruim e qualquer quantidade de baboseiras, você não pode se dar ao luxo de não pensar sobre isso. Eu até me perguntei por um tempo se eu deveria me inscrever na universidade. Mas para onde eu eu iria? O que eu estudaria? Eu olhei para o currículo e havia um monte de coisas que eram "requisitos de educação geral" que pareciam como algo pela qual que estava me inscrevendo só para pagar dinheiro e ganhar créditos. E então o quê? De repente, Wang Yibo possui um diploma e as pessoas que tinham um problema com ele quando ele não tinha, subitamente parariam de falar. Besteira. Eles apenas dirão que eu paguei para alguém comparecer às aulas, escrever as minhas tarefas, fazer a minha pesquisa, falsificar as minhas notas. Ou que eu dormir com os professores, subornei o reitor, você escolhe. Se eu vivesse a minha vida para agradar essas pessoas, então eu não teria aprendido nada desde dos meus 13 anos."

Xiao Zhan não respondeu.

Após alguns minutos, Yibo ergueu a sua cbaeça e disse com a sua franqueza característica, "Você está duro."

Xiao Zhan estivera esperando que ele não notasse, mas sério, isso era impossível com a sua ereção pressionando contra a sua barriga.

Ele fechou os seus olhos. O que ele iria dizer? Que a sua inteligência e perceptividade requeria a validação da falta de um diploma de faculdade, e que o nível de autoconsciência e estima era um tesão em qualquer um, quanto mais em alguém tão jovem quanto ele.

"Discorrer sobre filosofia é a minha ideia de erotismo," Xiao Zhan finalmente disse, gentilmente levantando os quadris de Yibo, para que o seu membro recebesse a mensagem de que alguém não era a hora.

Deve ter sido a coisa certa a dizer, porque Yibo alcançou entre eles para passar a palma sobre as suas calças.

"Yibo," ele flaou.

Yibo encarou como um encorajamento para deslizar as suas mãos dentro da cala de Xiao Zhan.

"Eu não deixarei que você toque o meu pênis nunca mais se você não me deixar fazer isso."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Xiao Zhna abriu os seus olhos para finalmente perguntar, embora tenha sido quebrado por uma dose rápida de ar, quando a mão de Yibo tinha se envolvido totalmente em volta dele.

"Enxergue como você quiser."

Ele pensou em dizer algo inteligente e espirituoso, mas então desistiu quando a mão de Yibo tinha começado a trabalhar nele a diligentemente.


	24. Quarentena - Parte 8 (Fetiche)

Ele sentiu os lábios de Xiao Zhan percorrerem as suas omoplatas, e ele virou o seu rosto pra baixo contra o travesseiro. Ele sentiu os beijos na sua nuca, e suspirou em contentamento. Eles estavam nisso desde a hora passada.

O jantar tinha sido leve, porque o almoço tinha sido muito tarde, e então eles relaxaram no sofá da sala de estar, Xiao Zhan lendo o seu livro, deixando que ele controlasse o que ele assistia na tv. Ele apenas prestava atenção parcialmente no que ele colocava, o seu olhar deslizando para Xiao Zhan várias vezes, esses pequenos óculos que ele usava e aquela barba por fazer no seu queixo, e o quão absorvido ele parecia com o seu romance, tudo o levando um pouco à loucura. Ele nunca pensou que ele curtiria o visual de professor. Talvez ele deveria reconsiderar a universidade... se ele conseguisse que Xiao Zhan ensinasse cada disciplina.

Ele fechou os seus olhos e se perguntou como ele acabou se tornando tão piegas quanto todos os seus hyungs quando eles estavam a fim de alguém. Como a baboseira sentimental autência, como se satisfazer em fantasias de roleplay. Ter tal auto crítica dessas acompanhar as suas fantasias, não ajudava em nada para refrear tais fantasias. Na verdade...

Ele empurrou o cobertor para longe e levantou do sofá - ele viu Xiao Zhan subir o olhar brevemente antes de voltar ao seu livro, provavelmente pensando que ele estava indo para a cozinha ou ao banheiro - e procedeu em remover a sua camisa. Demorou uns bons quinze segundos dele parado ali, peito nu, a camisa amarrotada numa mão antes que Xiao Zhan olhasse para cima novamente. Então Xiao Zhan inclinou a sua cabeça, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele amava aquela maldita sobrancelha. Fazia tantas expressões só baseado no quão alto subia ou quão baixo descia.

Ele encarou, puxando o seu lábio debaixo para dentro dos seus dentes. Xiao Zhan encarou de volta.

"Você tem lubrificante?" ele perguntou, por fim.

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan se arregalaram ligeiramente. Então ele assentiu.

"E camisinhas?"

Outro aceno.

"Você prefere ativo ou passivo?" ele se virou e começou a andar até o quarto, jogando a pergunta sobre o seu ombro para aliviar o seu nervosismo.

À altura que ele tinha aberto a porta do quarto, ele sentiu Zhan detrás dele, sem camisa, o calor do seu corpo o envolvendo enquanto ele era puxado contra o seu peito. Yibo fechou os seus olhos. Ele não achava que ele jamais se cansaria desse calor. Era a melhor parte de tudo. E o toque. E os beijos. Porra, tudo. Ele sempre tinha imaginado como seria de fato dividir o seu corpo com alguém, tinha ansiado por vezes, mas de algum modo ele tinha sabido que ele nunca gostaria de algo que apenas alimentaria o corpo. Sem ter algum tipo de sentimento pela pessoa, ele simplesmente não conseguia derivar nenhum prazer; ele simplesmente não confiava assim. As vezes ele invejava as pessoas que eram capazes. Quem se sentia livre o suficiente para fazê-lo, e tinha a liberdade para isso. Ele não tinha nenhum dos dois. Quanto todos os seus amigos tinha acumulado experiências suficientes durante os seus anos de adolescência - decidindo que o risco de escândalos valia a pena - ele tinha começado a se questionar se havia algo diferente sobre ele, pois ele não sentia nenhum a vontade e nem o desejo de se arriscar de tal forma ele mesmo. As únicas experiências que ele tinha tido foram os beijos que ele deu nos seus dramas, e esses eram um um exercício de um tipo especial de tortura, não sendo agradável para nenhum dos envolvidos, talvez exceto pela audiência, isso é, se ele conseguisse convencer com ângulos e pretensão que ele não estava prestes a vomitar com medo de espectador.

E então, ele tinha surpreendido a si próprio com o quão óbvio ele tinha se tornado em relação a Xiao Zhan pelos últimos dois anos.

"Se eu não tivesse lhe beijado naquele dia, você teria feito algo sobre nós?" ele perguntou, agora se virando para ficar de frente para Xiao Zhan.

Isso lhe ganhou outro movimento da sobrancelha e então, "Eu não acho que você está se lembrando disso corretamente. Eu lhe beijei primeiro. E também, após eu ter ido ao seu quarto de hotel no meio da noite."

Yibo colocou a sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, fechando os seus olhos enquanto ele tentava se lembrar. Os lábios de Xiao Zhan estavam no seu queixo agora, depositando beijinhos por toda a sua mandíbula, e descendo para o seu pescoço.

Sim, ele tinha razão. Ele tinha aparecido naquela noite, o chocando por completo. Ele nunca pensou que Xiao Zhan jamais se arriscaria daquele jeito por ninguém, nem em um milhão de anos. Ele possuía uma imagem de garoto do pôster que é um ser humano espetacular, que ele tinha trabalho duro demais para manter.

O fato de que ele tinha aparecido naquela noite significava... É claro, ele tinha pensado nisso várias vezes antes, mas ele tinha estado com medo demais de ter esperança. Pensando que talvez fosse só uma interferência, uma exceção à regra, talvez Xiao Zhan tenha perdido a sua cabeça por um momento.

Exceto que Xiao Zhan nunca perdeu a cabeça. Ele sempre esteve no controle. Mesmo na cama. Como os últimos dois dias - a hora passada especialmente - tinham mostrado. Caramba, ele estava tão duro que ele achava que ele enlouqueceria. Mas, ele estava determinado a não repetir o dia de ontem. Ele estava determinado a curtir essa incursão na terra das preliminares. O que foi que Xiao Zhan tinha lhe perguntado ontem?

_Caramba baby, como você chegou nessa idade sem fazer nada? Alguém já lhe beijou aqui? Lambeu aqui? Deixou mordidinhas por todo o seu corpo?_

As palavras, o tom, o _baby_ , o toque... tudo tinha sido demais para suportar, e ele não tinha sido capaz de se impedir de gozasse.

Ele tinha se perguntado se falar sacanagem era o se fetiche. Então decidiu, considerando o seu histórico, que o mais provável era que Xiao Zhan fosse o seu fetiche.

Ele puxou Xiao Zhan para cima num beijo nesse momento, precisando fazer algo para dar do que apenas receber. Embora ele estivesse começando a pensar que Xiao Zhan se satisfazia em dar. Mesmo nisso. Especialmente nisso. Ele parecia não ter nenhum problema em manter aquela sua ereção durando por horas.

Ele se rendeu ao beijo, Yibo sabia que Xiao Zhan não podia negar a sua boca e ele usou isso para o seu proveito agora, indo com sede primeiro mas então aliviando, brincando com a sua língua, esfregando com o seus lábios.

"Você nunca quis fazer tudo isso antes?" ele perguntou quando Xiao Zhan de novo começou a beijar descendo pelo seu pescoço, e peito e então mais para baixo. Ele era bem sensível lá, e quando ele sentiu a língua de Xiao Zhan dentro do seu umbigo, ele se agarrou na sua cabeça.

Xiao Zhan ergueu a sua cabeça, e Yibo abriu os seus olhos para olhar para ele.

"O encontro de fãs na Tailândia." Ele disse e Yibo virou a sua cabeça, não entendendo direto. E então, ele se recordou do que ele havia acabado de perguntar há um minuto atrás.

O encontro de fãs na Tailândia. SIm, ele se lembrava. A sua agente tinha o obrigado a assistir um monte de vídeos disso, como se isso em si provasse um argumento, sem que ela tivesse de dizer nada. Ele era da opinião, contudo, de que ela estava secretamente feliz por ele, embora bastante surpresa pelo quanto ele estava desmanchando a sua reputação de 'piloto-rapper' cada vez que ele aparecia no mesmo espaço com Xiao Zhan.

"O que você queria fazer?" ele perguntou com um sussurro, o seu pênis latejando.

Xiao Zhna deteve o seu olhar por um longo momento antes de abaixar a frente das suas calças, e apanhá-lo dentro da sua boca no instante seguinte.

"CARALHO!" ele berrou, puxando tão forte o cabelo de Xiao Zhan, que ele tinha certeza que ele tinha arrancado tufos dele.


	25. Quarentena - Parte 9 (O Lance Sobre Gratidão)

Yibo acordou na cama tremendo e notou que as cobertas tinham sido chutadas. Ele estava totalmente nu, e olhou para trás e viu que Xiao Zhan também estava. Xiao Zhan na verdade estava curvado numa posição fetal, o seu corpo num formato perfeito dum C. Yibo sorriu com a imagem, e olhou para o Fitbit no seu braço. Era 3 horas da manhã. Ele puxou os lençóis para cima e deitou-se de volta, embora agora ele tinha ido ficar atrás de Xiao Zhan, deitando de conchinha com ele para variar, se curvando ao seu redor o máximo que ele podia. Ele ouviu Xiao Zhan se mexer e murmurar alguma coisa e falou shh dentro do seu ouvido, para fazê-lo voltar a dormir. Teve o efeito oposto exato, e ele sentiu Xiao Zhan tentar se virar.

"Não não. Deixe-me abraçá-lo assim para variar. Fazer _você_ se sentir aquecido."

Xiao Zhan ficou parado e eles ficaram desse jeito por alguns minutos, antes que Xiao Zhan se virasse para ficar de frente para ele.

"Eu não queria lhe acordar."

"Eu tenho sono leve. Além do mais, nós fomos dormir muito cedo."

"São só 3 horas." Yibo o relembrou.

Ele sentiu Zhan dar de ombros e trouxe o seu rosto mais para perto para perguntar, "Você consegue me enxergar direito?"

"Você está tão perto, que mesmo essa espinha no seu queixo está ampliada."

Yibo sorriu, sem cair na provocação. "Realmente tem uma espinha? Porque eu preciso gravar o episódio do DDU amanhã neste quarto, sem um maquiador hyung para me preparar."

"Sério? Daqui?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, agora se virando para os lados para que eles ficassem de frente um para o outro.

"Hm. Você se importa? Eu pensei que se eu montasse contra a parede ali, não haverá nenhum indício claro de onde eu estou."

"Eu não me importo, é claro. É bom que vocês estejam de volta a todo o vapor tão rápido."

"Bem, quem sabe por quanto tempo isso vai continuar. Eles acham que o programa pode praticar bastante o bem ao espalhar informações, se for em qualquer formato, ao invés de simplesmente entrar num hiato para esperar passar."

"Verdade." Xiao Zhan concordou.

"E quanto a você?" Yibo perguntou.

"Felizmente, a maioria dos meus projetos encerraram antes que a Quarentena começasse, pelo menos as partes nas quais eu era necessário. As coisas que ainda devem começar estão apenas aguardando. Quem sabe quantos projetos sobreviverão mesmo a isso."

"Você acha que será tão grave assim?

"Quem sabe. É apenas o começo. Mas, se você for ver como isso se alastrou no passado - a peste bubônica, febre amarela, gripe espanhola, Ebola, SARS - nós só precisaremos esperar para ver se isso mudará tudo o que conhecemos. Digo, eu certamente não esperava uma paragem em massa em Wuhan. Parece que saiu direito dos livros de história."

Aquele era um pensamento assustador.

Após alguns momentos, ele sentiu Xiao Zhan puxá-lo para cima no seu peito.

"Você está com medo?" ele perguntou.

Ele olhou para cima. "É assustador. Agora quanto a eu estar com medo, isso não é um medo coletivo? O medo de todo mundo? Talvez haja algo de semelhante nisso. Que não é apenas o meu medo."

Xiao Zhan deteve o seu olhar, a sua expressão mudando para algo irreconhecível, e então ele o trouxe ainda mais para perto e sussurrou, "As vezes você é como um garotinho doce e um velhote sábio todos enrolados num só."

Yibo virou a cabeça. "Sem meio termo?" ele perguntou.

Ele sentiu Xiao Zhan sorrir contra o seu pescoço. "Veja, até essa pergunta. É como se você não tivesse sido arruinado pelas pessoas lhe ensinando o que pensar e dizer, e então você apenas tem pensamentos genuínos na sua cabeça."

Yibo pensou naquilo por um longo momento antes de perguntar, "Se comparado a você, que diz todas as coisas certas apenas porque você foi ensinado a pensar e falar desse jeito?"

Xiao Zhan se afastou, mas ainda manteve Yibo no seu aperto.

"Não é assim. Eu acho que eu fico um pouco cismado em me sentir como uma fraude nessa indústria, que eu conto demais com o que eu penso faz de mim um forasteiro, mas também talvez distinto. E as vezes, fica um pouco exaustivo assistir as minhas entrevistas, sentindo que eu tento bastante para fazer parecer que eu sou aquela pessoa. Aquela pessoa que ganhou um diploma, segurou um emprego, era uma pessoa comum e então isso aconteceu. No grande plano das coisas, isso nunca parecerá normal para mim. E eu não tenho certeza se deveria, mas mesmo assim."

"Eu nunca me senti desse jeito quando eu vejo as suas entrevistas.

Xiao Zhan sorriu. "Você não tem um viés?"

"Eu não acho que só porque os meus sentimentos estão envolvidos, que automaticamente significa que eu sou suspeito."

"Não significa?"

Yibo balançou a cabeça. "Eu lhe diria se eu achasse que você estivesse falando bobagens." 

Xiao Zhan pausou e então assentiu. "Na verdade, você diria." Os seus dedos escalaram no cabelo de Yibo, curtindo a textura espetada suave de trás.

Yibo colocou a sua cabeça contra o peito de Xiao Zhan, e eles permaneceram deitados assim por um tempo.

"Eu ficou um pouco nervoso com sexo." Yibo disse suavemente, justamente quando Xiao Zhan pensou que ele tinha caído no sono.

Ele tinha pensado isso. Ele somente estava surpreso que Yibo se sentia confortável o bastante para admiti-lo.

"Você acabou de receber boquete pela primeira vez ontem a noite. Qual é a pressa de fazer qualquer outra coisa? Se você quiser, nós podemos simplesmente ficar aqui para sempre."

"Sério?" Yibo levantou a cabeça.

"É, por que não?" Xiao Zhan deu de ombros.

"Mas eu sinto que, uma vez que nós deixarmos este apartamento, nós nunca mais conseguiremos tanto tempo assim sozinhos para nós novamente. Ou tanta privacidade. Se nós formos fazer isso, esta seria a melhor hora."

"A melhor hora apenas é se e quando você estiver pronto. E eu falo isso com honestidade."

"Você não entende. Eu nem sequer acho que eu jamais me sentirei assim de novo. Quando isso tiver acabado, a sua vida estará uma loucura como foi no ano passado. E então, você não terá tempo mesmo que você queira. Já faz uma semana e eu continuo pensando que você tomará a iniciativa. Mas, você está movendo no ritmo de uma lesma, e agora eu estou achando que eu terá de ser quem lhe fará seguir adiante."

Algo em todas as palavra que Yibo cuspiu, fizeram os membros de Xiao Zhan se enfraquecerem um pouco. Algo sobre isso soava demais como se ele estivesse se preparasse para que isso esfriasse. Ser... talvez _abandonado_ era uma palavra muito forte, mas _negligenciado_... O seu coração se apertou pois ambos não podiam fazer nenhum promessa, quando o tempo deles dificilmente era deles.

Ele ignorou tudo aquilo dentro de si, e disse no luar, "Então você admite que você só veio para cá para transar."

"Sim, com você." Yibo disse com um sorriso petulante. E Xiao Zhan sentiu outra torção dentro, pois Yibo nem parecia ofendido que ele ignorou a primeira parte do que ele disse, não esperando nada diferente.

"O que lhe faz pensar que você nunca se sentirá assim de novo?" ele perguntou agora, suavemente.

Yibo deu de ombros, inclinando a sua cabeça contra a curva do seu ombro, para que Xiao Zhan não pudesse ver o seu rosto.

"Eu não consigo imaginar que algo assim aconteça duas vezes numa vida inteira." Ele falou eventualmente, de voz baixa.

Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos e inalou o aroma de Yibo. Ele levantou o pulso de Yibo para pressionar os seus lábios ali, bem acima das faixas diagonais das suas veias. De fato. Ele concordava. Ele não conseguia imaginar que algo assim acontecesse duas vezes numa vida inteira. Uma criatura como Yibo apenas aparecia uma vez numa geração inteira. E ele nem sequer pensava que isso era uma hipérbole.

"Só porque nós somos homens não significar que precisamos fazer sexo anal." Ele disse após um momento.

"Eu sei, mas eu quero." Yibo respondeu, olhando para cima.

"Você tem certeza?" 

"Você gosta?" Yibo perguntou, ao invés de responder a pergunta.

"Sim, mas não significa que você irá." Ele respondeu, sinceramente.

Yibo pensou nisso por um momento antes que ele perguntasse, "Você sempre é ativo ou passivo?"

"Eu não tenho uma preferência rígida. Eu gosto de ambos. Mas você pode gostar mais de um do que do outro."

"E se eu só gostar de um jeito e não do outro?" Xiao Zhan olhou para baixo, devido ao tom da questão. Yibo parecia que estava segurando o seu fôlego, esperando pela resposta."

"Então você saberá do que você gosta." Ele respondeu.

"Não importaria para você?" ele perguntou, hesitante.

Xiao Zhan pensou em como responder. Mas, sério, falar a verdade para o Yibo era fácil. Ele tendia a preferir isso, e não aceitava nada diferente.

"Yibo, eu gosto de sexo. Eu gosto de várias formas, e como você sabe, com todas os tipos de pessoas. Eu só preciso gostar da pessoa, isso é tudo. Mas sexo será tão único com cada pessoa, como aquela pessoa é única. O que você gostar comigo, você pode não gostar com outra pessoa."

"Como todos os movimentos do pulso?" Yibo perguntou agora, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

Xiao Zhan parou, antes de decidiu quanta verdade ele revelaria sobre isso.

Mas ele precisava de alguma margem para dizer o que ele queria dizer, então ele percorreu o seu dedo indicador descendo pela linha que separava os músculos abdominais de Yibo, imediatamente os sentido se apertar. E ele conseguia sentir tudo dentro se esquentar novamente, como Yibo sempre conseguia fazer. "Eu quero lhe amarrar e idolatrar cada centímetro seu com a minha boca. Especialmente esse seu pau expressivo. " O sorriso de Yibo desapareceu e quando a mão de Xiao Zhan tinha alcançado o pau mencionado, estava ereto, atento.

Ele viu Yibo prender o fôlego em antecipação, e quando Xiao Zhan não foi mais além, ele olhou para cima, rangendo os dentes. "Você é o maioe provocador do planeta. E você definitivamente tem um fetiche por dominação quando se trata de mim."

"Mas eu não quero que você seja submisso. Eu..." Xiao Zhan disse e parou bruscamente quando Yibo agarrou o seu pênis.

"Então, eu farei você primeiro." Yibo disse, bombeando a sua mão algumas vezes para dar o efeito, antes de se debruçar para perguntar, "Você tem alguma objeção?"

Os olhos de Xiao Zhan estavam fechados, mas ele foi capaz de balançar a cabeça.

"Okay, me diga, onde estão os itens?" Yibo sussurrou com um pouco de urgência.

_Bem, lá se vai deixá-lo tomar as rédeas._

Xiao Zhan espremeu os seus olhos fechados, e expirou antes de gentilmente retirar as mãos de Yibo do seu membro.

Então ele abriu os seus olhos e puxou o rosto de Yibo próximo.

"Certo, já que você não sabe oque você está fazendo ainda, não vamos ir tão rápido. Eu lhe direi do que eu gosto e se você quiser, eu posso experimentar em você também."

E portanto, meia hora depois, após decidir que ele especialmente gostava de Xiao Zhan desabando muito espetacularmente com só dois dos seus dedos, Yibo tinha aderido ao mesmo.

"A sensação é melhor quando você está relaxado. Você pode relaxar para mim baby?" Xiao Zhan estava sussurrando no seu ouvido, e Yibo focou naquela voz para dizer aos seus músculos para pararem de se contrair com tanta força.

Xiao Zhan lambeu ao longo do seu lóbulo e Yibo estremeceu, o efeito era tanto excitante quanto sensível.

"Deixe-me vê-lo se tocar." Xiao Zhan disse então, e tirou a sua boca do pescoço de Yibo para observar enquanto Yibo pegava o seu pênis na sua mão.

"Se você quiser, você pode me tocar também. Apenas se você quiser."

Quando Yibo assistiu, Xiao Zhan levou a mão de Yibo para o seu próprio pênis, que tinha se recuperado da sua ação anterior.

Aquilo pareceu ser o bastante e Yibo gemeu. E por fim, ao seu único dedo coberto num revestimento generoso de lubrificante que estivera persuadindo e provocando para ganhar entrada na fortaleza de nível militar que era o esfíncter de Yibo, foi permitida entrada.

 _Porra caramba._ O seu pênis contraiu-se em empolgação como se vivesse indiretamente através do seu dedo.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, tentando se fazer ser ouvido por cima do desejo preenchendo a sua cabeça.

Ambas as mãos de Yibo desaceleraram por um momento, como se aguardando pelo que estava prestes a acontecer lá embaixo.

Xiao Zhan ficou parado, hesitando em avançar ou retroceder.

Ele trouxe a sua outra mão e pegou o membro de Yibo, e a mão de Yibo caiu distraidamente, como se ele ainda estivesse concentrando em se acostumar a outra sensação.

"Você está bem." Ele disse numa voz macia no ouvido de Yibo, enquanto a sua mão lentamente começava a bombear o seu membro. Ele viu Yibo exalar deliberadamente e usou aquele momento para gentilmente mexer o seu dedo, o qual entrou gradativamente como se até soubesse que grande tesouro havia descoberto e estivesse agindo com cautela.

Era um pouquinho difícil tratar de dois ritmos diferentes em cada mão, então ele focou mais no seu dedo e só segurou Yibo com a outra mão.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou, bem no momento que o seu dedo subiu com a sua segunda junta, e sentiu Yibo ficar tenso por um rápido momento.

Ele pausou por um longo momento e então mexeu o seu dedo um pouquinho, e escutou Yibo fazer um som de dentro do fundo da sua garganta.

Ah sim, _o ponto_ fora encontrado.

Encorajado, ele renovou a sua bombeada com a outra mão, enquanto movimentava para frente e para trás o seu dedo, gentilmente. Ele sentiu Yibo parar de respirar por um segundo, enquanto os seus olhos se abriam rapidamente, Xiao Zhan parou todos os movimentos e o olhou na expectativa.

Yibo agarrou nos seus ombros, os seus olhos arregalados e lábios abertos, mas nenhuma som saía. 

Xiao Zhan segurou a respiração também, mas então ele sentiu Yibo mexer os seus quadris. Xiao Zhan ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhos arregalados em questionamento, lábios curvados em deleite puro. 

"É gostoso?" ele perguntou. 

Yibo foi capaz de assentiu, rugindo de novo enquanto o seu dedo acelerava um pouco mais.

" _Caramba caramba caramba_ ," ele gritou um momento depois, empurrando tanto contra aquele dedo que ele se perguntou por um segundo se um segundo dedo era necessário. Mas antes que ele pudesse tomar essa decisão, Yibo estava gozando por toda a sua barriga, despejando tantos insultos que as suas orelhas ficaram azuis.

Ambos caíram de volta na cama um momento mais tarde, encharcado de suor.

"Obrigado." Yibo disse após um momento, fechando os seus olhos.

E pela primeira vez Xiao Zhan entendeu porque Lan Wangji tinha se ofendido tanto pela gratidão de Wei Wuxian após a primeira vez deles.


	26. Quarentena - Parte 10 (Mordomo)

"Fique sentado quieto!" Xiao Zhan silvou, não pela primeira ou segunda vez. "Eu não sou bom nisso para começar." Isso apenas provocou uma risadinha de Yibo que estava sentado em cima da penteadeira no quarto de Xiao Zhan, não o melhor poleiro para a atividade atual deles, usando as suas pernas enganchadas em volta da parte de trás dos joelhos de Xiao Zhan para continuar o puxando para perto.

Xiao Zhan deu batidinhas com o corretivo levemente em algumas manchas e então pensou que era um pouquinho escuro demais para a pele de Yibo. O que lhe fez apanhar loção facial para misturar a coisa toda, até que não parecesse haver quase nada de maquiagem. O que estava bom também. A pele de Yibo realmente não precisa de nenhuma maquiagem, mas ele apareceria em televisão nacional. E ele estivera acordado desde às 3 horas da manhã, envolvido em todos os tipos de jujutsu sexuais. Eles acharam que talvez apenas um pouquinho de corretivo seria essencial para HD.

Xiao Zhan tentou se afastar para dar uma olhada direito na sua obra geral, mas isso apenas fez Yibo subir as suas pernas pelos quadris de Yibo para puxá-lo de volta. Ele se deixou ser puxado de volta e virou o rosto de Yibo para cima. "Por que você não chama o seu hyung maquiador no FaceTime para ver o que ele diz?"

"Oh Deus não! Ele odeia você. E ele definitivamente vai descobrir que eu estou contigo." Yibo disse automaticamente.

"Como ele faria isso? E por que ele me odeia?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, embora ele pudesse adivinhar o _porquê_. Mas ele queria saber se Yibo sabia.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Eu acho que ele pensa que você está tentando roubar a minha cena ou algo assim. Ele é um pouco tendencioso, mas, é serio, é o melhor hyung de todos, então não leve a sério."

"Ele pensa que eu estou tentando roubar a sua cena?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, maravilhado. As vezes Yibo realmente era ingênuo.

"É bobo. Você meio que é o dono da cena, então por que você tentaria roubá-la de alguém?" Yibo disse distraído, se virando para ficar de frente para o espelho agora para conferir o seu rosto. "Isso parece bom o bastante." Ele disse, saltando para sair.

Ele começou a ir embora, mas Xiao Zhan o puxou de volta para beijá-lo.

"Para que foi isso?" Yibo perguntou, após ele ter recuado.

Xiao Zhan deu de ombros. "Eu preciso de uma razão?"

"Ooh." Yibo mexeu as sobrancelhas. "Não se apaixone muito forte como eu. É como uma estrada sem caminho de volta." Ele começou a se virar de novo, e Xiao Zhan o puxou de volta.

"O que isso quer dizer?" ele perguntou.

O sorriso de Yibo sumiu. O seu olhar era um pouco desamparado enquanto ele trazia uma mão para cima, para remover a madeixa de cabelo que tinha caído sobre a testa de Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan tomou aquela mão e segurou a palma contra o seu rosto, observando os olhos de Yibo.

"Nada." Ele deu de ombros e então sorriu aquele seu sorriso suave. O tipo que Xiao Zhan sabia que Yibo reservava somente para ele.

Ele puxou Yibo para outro beijo, esse diferente de todos os outros que vieram antes. Havia uma tipo de urgência desolada nesse, e ele sentiu a sua garganta se encher com algo que era melhor não nomear.

Quando ele se afastou, os olhos de Yibo estavam ternos.

O toque do telefone no quarto vizinho interrompeu o momento.

"'Vista-se." Ele deu um apertão na cintura de Yibo, e o impeliu antes de ir pegar o seu celular.

Era a sua mãe querendo falar no FaceTime. Ele andou para a sacada, e ligou o vídeo no seu celular.

Ela já tinha conversado com Yibo ontem e no dia anterior, e ele teve de forçosamente despachar Yibo para outro quarto quando ela não parecia ter a intenção de parar. O seu pai tinha sido menos enérgico, embora ele tenha meio que se demorado ao fundo por um tempo, enquanto a sua mãe batia papo com Yibo, lhe perguntando sobre tudo o que ele tinha comido na semana inteira, lhe dizendo para visitar quando a quarentena tivesse acabado para que ela pudesse cozinhar para ele também. Xiao Zhan tinha revirado os seus olhos e pego de volta o celular, falando que Yibo mal tinha tempo para visitar os seus próprios pais, quanto mais os de outra pessoa.

A sua mãe tinha aparecido agora com um sorriso radiante e por mais que ele quisesse pensar que era unicamente para ele, ela disse o seu apelido antes de sorrateiramente olhar atrás dele. E no na pequena caixa na sua tela, ele viu Yibo sair na varanda usando... Ele estreitou os seus olhos pela imagem - o famoso moletom pink! Não é possível que ele estava planejando usar para o episódio do DDU! Ele lembrou de toda a especulação desenfreada da última vez que Yibo tinha o usado após o prêmio da Tencent. Especialmente porque pink era uma cor que Yibo sempre havia professado odiar - como gravado em múltiplas entrevistas - enquanto também calorosamente falava em outras que ele associava pink com amor com desgosto suficiente para deixar claro que ele pensava daquele tipo de amor e da cor pink como um todo um conjunto piegas.

"Ele fica tão adorável nessa cor. Deixe-me falar com ele." Ele escutou a sua mãe e focou de novo nela agora, lhe dando o seu melhor, _Tá falando sério, de novo?_ para a sua mãe.

"Oi titia," ele viu Yibo sorrindo para a sua mãe na tela.

Xiao Zhan pensou que eram melhor deixá-los conversarem rapidamente, e sair do caminho antes de prolongar isso.

"Mãe, ele tem que gravar o programa dele em tipo 30 minutos. Não tome muito tempo."

"Okay okay." Ela assentiu impacientemente.

Xiao Zhan falou "desculpa" sem som, enquanto ele entregava o telefone para Yibo, mas a atenção de Yibo já estava na sua mãe para reparar.

"Yibo-ah" Xiao Zhan ouviu o murmúrio na voz da sua mãe e sacudiu a sua cabeça, enquanto ele entrava de volta na cozinha para preparar um café da manhã rápido.

Eles ficaram conversando por uns bons 15 minutos e Xiao Zhan finalmente teve que sair e viu o telefone repousando em cima da mesa, e Yibo ajoelhado no chão com um conjunto de cardas espalhadas e mostrando _Magic?_ para a mãe dele.

Ele gesticulou para ele e bateu de leve no seu pulso, e Yibo assentiu rapidamente. Xiao Zhan agarrou o telefone e o trouxe consigo para dentro da cozinha.

"Ele só estava me mostrando truques de carta que ele fará no episódio. Ele só queria saber a minha opinião."

"Truques de cartas?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, os olhos se alargando.

Ela assentiu. "A-Zhan. Você acha que dá para você trazê-lo aqui quando as coisas estiverem melhores? Eu lhe disse que eu farei Xiao Long Bao para ele. Ele disse que se estiver tudo bem para você, ele virá."

Xiao Zhan pausou o que ele estava fazendo, e olhou para a sua mãe como se ela tivesse de licença dos seus sentidos. "Mãe, ele é Wang Yibo. Você acha que eu posso simplesmente levá-lo num capricho porque você quer fazer Xiao Long Bao para ele?"

"Bem, você é Xiao Zhan e você consegue vir aqui sem nenhum problema!" Ela disse, numa bufada.

Ele crepitou enquanto ele dizia, "Bem, isso obviamente é diferente. Eu sou daí!"

"Como é diferente?" ela perguntou. "Se qualquer coisa, porque ele sabe o que ele está fazendo, ele não é perseguido por toda pessoa louca no planeta como você é!"

"Você acha que ele precisa de menos segurança do que eu?" ele perguntou, estupefato.

"Não, eu estou dizendo que você precisa aprender a administrar isso um pouquinho melhor. Eu estou contente que você esteja levando esse lance de filho de Chongqing a sério, mas todas essas pessoas lhe atacarão até a morte se você não impor alguns limites." Xiao Zhan tentou não suspirar alto. Esta é uma conversa que eles tiveram muitas vezes, com a sua mãe sendo da opinião de que a sua base de fãs tinha saído do controle. Todo mundo queria um resultado final em específico, mas não tinha nenhuma solução real para conquistá-lo.

"Okay ma. Nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Eu preciso preparar o café da manhã."

Yibo saiu da varanda e entrou um momento depois, dizendo, "Não que eu estivesse bisbilhotando ou algo assim, mas você sabe que você precisa de mais segurança do que eu, certo? E você é definitivamente mais famoso do que eu. Esses são apenas fatos que você precisa aceitar."

Xiao Zhan se concentrou em espalhar um pouco de geleia numa fatia de torrada.

"Você usará isso para a transmissão?" ele perguntou, quando Yibo puxou uma banqueta para se sentar.

"Por quê? O que há de errado com isso?" Yibo perguntou, olhando para baixo.

Xiao Zhan pensou em relembrá-lo do que exatamente estava errado com isso, mas então deu de ombro.

Ele estava mesmo fofo. Especulações poderiam ir morrer numa caverna, até onde ele se importava.

Ele esticou a torrada com geleia na direção de Yibo, e ele se debruçou para apanhá-la entre os seus dentes.

"Você fará com que a minha mãe crie expectativas, se você fizer promessas de ir visitar. Ela irá se lembrar, sabe?" Ele disse num tom de conversa, pegando outra fatia de torrada para si.

"Assim como eu." Yibo respondeu casualmente, quase casualmente demais, e Xiao Zhan parou de espalhar a geleia para olhar para ele.

Yibo olhou de volta, mastigando enquanto isso e então saltou para fora da banqueta, tentando afastar o cabelo que tinha caído sobre a sua testa - é serio, o quão macia era aquela coisa que não possuía formato algum sem todos os produtos que o maquiador hyung sempre estava empilhando - com uma mão, enquanto lambia o resto da geleia de um dedão.

"Eu me lembro de tudo sobre você." Ele disse então, e sorriu um largo sorriso antes de sair andando para o quarto de hóspedes.

E por um momento, Xiao Zhan assimilou as suas calças de moletom molengas, suéter de capuz pink extra grande, cabelo desleixado e pés descalços que o fazia parecer não ter mais do que 14 anos, e pensou em puxá-lo de volta para dentro dos seus braços, longe dos olhos gananciosos e intrometidos do mundo inteiro.

Yibo pausou à porta do seu quarto e se virou, "Eu estou certo de que eu poderia tomar um pouco de chá. Isso será exaustivo." Ele agarrou a sua garganta.

"O que sou eu? O seu mordomo?" Xiao Zhan perguntou, mordendo um pedaço da sua torrada.

Yibo pausou, como se considerasse aquilo por um momento, e então deu um sorriso danado. "Eu não sei quanto a mordomo. Mas a outra parte é verdade."

Yibo tinha fechado a porta no momento em que Xiao Zhan tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer.

_Meu._

Ele estava com um sorriso tolo mesmo enquanto ele berrava, "Isso é brega pra caramba, Wang Yibo. Assim como esse agasalho pink!"


	27. Quarentena - Parte 11 (Vá Se Ferrar)

Ele observa Yibo morder a carne tesa do seu próprio braço, um desvio enorme de como ele geralmente confronta um orgasmo, e se debruça. O seu braço está quase quebrando de se segurar apoiado de qualquer jeito e após vários momentos, ele desiste completamente e deita achatado contra Yibo, ainda enterrado fundo dentro dele. Tinha sido uma descoberta doce saber que os orgasmos mais poderosos de Yibo vinham disso, quase como se a energia que o seu corpo gerava estava se dobrando sobre si mesma, repetidamente, até que o seu corpo inteiro estava tamborilando com a sua força, tudo reduzido às sons guturais e músculos comprimido ao invés do fluxo de Porras que saíam quando satisfeito por mão ou boca.

Xiao Zhan retira as mechas suadas de cabelo da orelha de Yibo e pergunta roucamente, "Isso é demais?"

Yibo ainda está mordendo o seu braço, mas ele consegue sacudir a cabeça. Ele leva a sua outra mão atrás dele para afagar a cintura de XIoa Zhan e então os seus quadris, silenciosamente o incitando a se mover novamente.

É todo o encorajamento do qual Xiao Zhan necessita antes que ele esteja se movendo novamente, embora mais gentilmente agora, a sua força perto de se esgotar. Ele está coberto em suor de cima a baixo - não surpreendentemente, considerando há quanto tempo eles estão fazendo isso - assim como está Yibo, embora possa ser dele mesmo. Ele decide que ele gosta desta posição, cada centímetro dele agora pressionado contra Yibo. Não demora muito e ele sente que ele está próximo, e ele morde o lado da nuca de Yibo, enquanto ele une as suas mãos acima de suas cabeças.  
Os barulhos que Yibo faz são mais superficiais agora, pequenas ofegações, o que ele sabe está levando ao melhor clímax de todos. Ele controle os seus próprios movimentos para que ele não perca, não perca quando os olhos de Yibo se fecharem espremidos, cada veia em todos os lugares se destacando em relevo, cada músculo cerrado, o seu corpo inteiro convulsionando como uma longa massa de nervos. Ele pode sentir quando varre, ondas e ondas dele, sente a reverberação espalhar até ele e então finalmente solta, cravando os seus dentes no ombro de Yibo.

Yibo está quase morto para o mundo em seguida, quase não se mexe quando Xiao Zhan o enxuga com uma toalha morna. Ele rapidamente se lava no chuveiro antes de subir de volta na cama e mesmo assim, Yibo mal se mexeu. Ele puxa o corpo inerte de Yibo próximo a ele, o abraçando de conchinha e finalmente ouve um suspiro de contentamento.

"Não há problema morrer agora." A voz de Yibo representa saciedade total, embora ele ainda receba um tapa de Xiao Zhan contra o seu osso do quadril. "Pare de dizer bostas estúpidas como essa."

"Não, falando sério. Pelo que mais há para se viver agora? Este é o pico. Só pode ser ladeira abaixo a partir daqui. Melhor desistir agora e dizer que foi uma boa vida. É..." Xiao Zhan puxou o rosto de Yibo para ele e beijou a sua boca para calá-lo. "Então que porra eu vou fazer?" ele perguntou quando ele soltou.

"Oh, você ficará bem. Você não precisa de mim como eu preciso de você." Yibo disse naturalmente com um sorriso.

Xiao Zhan parou de sorrir. "Eu odeio quando você fala coisas do tipo."

O sorriso de Yibo sumiu também ele trouxe o rosto de Xiao Zhan para baixo, para pressionar juntos os seus lábios de novo.

"Desculpa, eu sei. Isso foi desnecessário."

Quando o rosto de Xiao Zhan permaneceu impassivo, Yibo se virou totalmente para ficar de frente para ele.

"Só encare isso como mais do que elogios exagerados. O Zhan Ge me arruinou para todo mundo." Ele pausou. "Bem, essa é a verdade, então..."

"E Wang Yibo me arruinou para todo mundo."

"Bem, é mais como eu toei a sua pequena paixonite e possível character bleed como uma licença para lhe perseguir incessantemente por dois anos, até que você não tinha opção alguma além de dizer sim."

"Eu estou começando a pensar que isso é um complexo." Xiao Zhan disse, se afastando um pouco de Yibo para olhá-lo nos olhos."

"É sim." Yibo admitiu, franzindo os seus lábios num beicinho inconsciente.

Antes que Xiao Zhan pudesse responder a isso, ele falou novamente. "Mas realmente não há nada para você se preocupar. De verdade. Essas três semanas foram melhores do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais poderia ter esperado, então verdadeiramente, eu sou grato."

Ele sentiu uma frieza no seu peito. "Por que parece que você está terminando comigo?"

"Como eu poderia terminar contigo quando nós nem estamos juntos." Yibo disse, quase um lembrete.

E de repente ele ficou ciente de que eles estavam nus. E que ele estava com um pouco de frio. Ele saiu da cama para encontrar o seu shorts e sentiu o frio crescer por dentro, quando Yibo nem sequer tentou pará-lo.

Ele pensou em sair do quaro, mas não cogitou o pensamento totalmente. Yibo parecia sério como nunca antes.

Quando ele subiu na cama de novo, ele viu que Yibo estava o observando. Ele puxou Yibo para o seu colo, e viu a sua surpresa. Ele ainda parecia despreocupado com a sua nudez, quase como se ele não tivesse reparado. Ou talvez ele simplesmente confiasse bastante nele assim. E o fez imaginar se havia alguma verdade no sentimento de Yibo, de que era ele quem estava mais envolvido entre os dois.

Yibo montou nele agora sem resistência, agarrando o seu rosto entre as suas mãos e o beijando profundamente.

"Eu tenho que ir embora amanhã." Ele disse quando ele se fastou.

Por um momento Xiao Zhan tinha certeza de que ele não havia escutado corretamente, e então ele ficou tão irritado que ele empurrou Yibo para fora do seu colo.

Yibo pareceu ter esperado por isso. Ele engoliu com força e então deitou de volta, o seu rosto virado para o lado no travesseiro.

"Eu sei que eu deveria ter mencionado antes. Mas nunca parecia ser a hora certa, e talvez eu também meio que tenha evitado na minha própria cabeça."

Xiao Zhan levantou da cama e começou a sair do quarto, quando ele notou a mala no canto. Ele procurou pelo quarto então e percebeu agora o que ele não tinha visto antes. Quase não havia nada ali que pertencia a Yibo. Ele já tinha feito as malas.

Ele se sentiu tão traído que ele saiu agora, sem olhar para trás.

Ele esperou que Yibo saísse atrás dele, e ficou na varanda por quase duas horas antes de desistir. Quando ele entrou de volta e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, ele descobriu que o quarto de Yibo estava fechado, algo que ele não tinha feito desde o dia em que eles se reconciliaram há quase duas semanas atrás.

_É assim que ele estava planejando terminar? Babaca!_

Ele não caiu no sono até as primeiras horas da manhã, e então dormiu mais tarde do que o normal.

Quando ele acordou, era quase 8. Ainda não era a hora de Yibo acordar. Ele tendia a dormir até tarde hoje em dia. Xiao Zhan estava determinado a acertar o humor antes que Yibo partisse. Só porque esse pequeno interlúdio da Quarentena tinha acabado, não significava que eles estavam. Dificilmente. Ele apenas teriam que descobrir como fazer funcionar, isso era tudo.

A porta de Yibo estava aberta quando ele entrou lá. A cama estava meticulosamente arrumada e a mala tinha desaparecido.

Ele encontrou um post-it em cima da penteadeira que dizia, "Eu odeio adeus. Então eu não ficarei por perto por um agora. Obrigado, Zhan Ge."

"Vá se foder Wang Yibo." Ele gritou para o quarto vazio.


	28. Um Final

Ele ficou mal humorado por dois dias após aquilo e não enviou mensagens para Yibo. Mas quando ele não teve notícias de Yibo também, ele começou a entrar em pânico, imaginando se ele sequer tinha conseguido voltar para o seu apartamento. O Singer estava com ele?

E assim no terceiro dia, ele finalmente cedeu e escreveu, "Você chegou em casa?"

Dentro de alguns minutos, houve uma resposta. "Sim."

Ele esperou para ver se haveria algo mais, mas não houve.

Aquela noite ele ficou bêbado como uma vaca com uma garrafa inteira de vinho, muito _muito_ além do seu limite, e apanhou o celular para escrever novamente.

"Aquilo foi uma total babaquice, só pra você saber."

Ele pensou ter esperado por uns bons dez minutos, mas considerando como tudo desde nano segundos até o infinito estavam nadando juntos numa piscina de álcool no seu cérebro, ele não tinha certeza.

"Se você apenas quisesse sexo, você poderia ter me dito sem usar toda aquela besteira manipulativa. Eu nunca lhe tomei por um babaca."

Ainda não houve resposta àquilo.

"Vá se foder, Yibo!" ele enviou em seguida.

Algum momento mais tarde, no meio de preparar uma mensagem malvada na sua cabeça com os seus olhos fechados para se concentrar - porque claramente quando Wang Yibo colocava ignorava, era para valer - ele ouviu uma chamada. Ele pegou o seu telefone com a intenção de desconectar a ligação, quando ele viu que era o babaca para quem ele estava escrevendo no seu cérebro.

Era uma chamada de vídeo, e ele pensou em sentar antes de aceitá-la, mas que raios, ele não se importava. Ele estava parcialmente reclinado no sofá, realmente uma posição muito desconfortável, os músculos da sua cintura e costas protestando o abuso devido ao trama que tinha aturado como Wei Wuxian, mas o seu cérebro estava muito alto com destilados para saber onde o sadismo terminava e o masoquismo começava.

Ele clicou nele e olhou para a tela. E não estava preparado para a pontada de saudades que disparou através dele quando ele viu Yibo no outro lado, o seu rosto retraído e fechado.

Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos e pôs a sua cabeça de volta contra o sofá, para bloquear os seus olhos de olhar aquela face que tinha sido absorvida por cada poro do ser nas últimas três semanas.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou, cansado agora, desejando que ele não tivesse mandado mensagem. Desejando que ele tivesse se embebedado tão além assim da sua tolerância. Desejando que ele tivesse despachado Yibo de volta quando ele aparecera naquela tarde à sua porta.

"Você está bebendo?" Yibo perguntou quietamente.

Xiao Zhan fez um som que era um cruzamento entro um bufado e uma risada. "Essa vai ser aquele tipo de conversa tola? Porque, eu gostaria de evitar isso. Você fez muito já."

Yibo não respondeu. Quando o silêncio se prolongou além da sua tolerância, Xiao Zhan abriu os seus olhos.

"Você só veio aqui para transar comigo?" ele perguntou agora, sem medir palavras.

"É claro que não." Yibo respondeu.

"Bem, não parece haver um _é claro_ sobre isso, vendo que você basicamente me usou para sexo por três semanas e apenas partiu numa bela manhã sem nem mesmo dizer adeus."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu só não sou bom em dizer adeus." Yibo disse, com a voz baixa.

"Tudo não se trata de _Você_. _Você_ pensa que você sente mais do que eu. _Você_ pensa que você não se sentirá assim de novo. _Você_ pensa que você não pode seguir em frente e eu posso. _Você_ não gosta de dizer adeus. Caramba, você sequer já pensou em mim alguma vez? O que sou eu, algum tipo de marionete sem sentimentos? Eu vivo na varanda por três dias porque você está bravo comigo, eu lhe alimento com todas as refeições por três semanas, caralho, você falava com a minha mãe todos os dias!" a sua voz se elevou no final.

Yibo fiou quieto, se por reconhecer remorso ou evitar culpa, não era claro, e finalmente Xiao Zhan olhou para a tela do vídeo novamente.

Yibo estava sentado no seu sofá, cotovelos abraçados em volta de joelhos erguidos, queixo descansando em cima. Os seus olhos estavam úmidos.

"Zhan ge... " ele começou e Xiao Zhan fechou os seus olhos, contra a súplica na voz de Yibo.

"Eu fui egoísta." Ele o escutou dizer.

"Eu não pensei direito nas coisas." Ele continuou. Xiao Zhan manteve os seus olhos fechados.

"Eu... eu só não queria sair dali. Nunca."

Ele então abriu os seus olhos.

"Você ferrou comigo, Yibo." E isso também, em três semanas curtas. Ele não mencionou a segunda parte, olhando para a câmera de novo.

"Eu estive ferrado por dois anos." A voz de Yibo estava desamparada. "Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar sobre isso. Eu quero isso tanto que eu acho que eu aceitarei qualquer maneira para fazer isso funcionar. Mas... mas, em certo ponto, eu quererei demais. E talvez... " ele pausou e se demorou por um momento antes que ele continuasse , "E talvez, você me quererá um pouquinho desse jeito também... mas não haverá tempo. Agendas opostas. Risco demais. Então haverá decepção. Ressentimento. E num momento descuidado nós arrastaremos um ao outro."

"Oras porra! Você não pensou nisso tudo antes de vir para cá?" Xiao Zhan explodiu.

"Eu nem tinha certeza se você me deixaria ficar."

"Ah, para de merda! Não é possível que você acreditasse nisso. Como eu poderia não lhe deixar ficar? Nós estamos no meio de uma maldita pandemia!"

"Eu sou um homem adulto, Xiao Zhan. Com o meu próprio apartamento, minha própria família, meu próprio guarda costas, minha própria gerência. Eu não estaria correndo o risco de ficar na rua se você tivesse me dito para voltar.

"Oh, então agora você está culpando essa bosta nas minhas costas? Você tem coragem!" Os olhos de Xiao Zhan se arregalaram.

"Eu não pensei que você ficaria tão zangado assim."

"Então o que porra você pensou que eu ficaria?" ele perguntou, tentando não gritar com o telefone.

"Eu não sei." Yibo disse agora, desinflado. "Você geralmente é calmo, composto, nada lhe afeta..."

"Você está dizendo que eu sou um maldito doido agora?" ele perguntou embora as suas narinas bufando no momento deveria ter lhe alertado sobre a resposta para aquilo.

"Não, é claro que não, eu só não pensei que você iria... sentir tão fortemente... " a voz de Yibo definhou.

"Vá se foder." Xiao Zhan disse e alcançou a tela para desconectar.

"Zhan ge, por favor... " Yibo disse, esticando a sua mão para o celular.

"Eu lhe odeia pra caralho, Yibo. E isso não é culpa do álcool. Nunca mais me ligue."

Ele apertou 'fim' antes que ele pudesse ouvir a resposta de Yibo.

Aquele 'fim' foi atingido um pouco mais forte do que o pretendido pois o seu telefone saiu navegando para fora do seu poleiro, cruzando a sacada e colidiu contra a parede oposta antes de cair ao chão.

Ele pensou em recuperá-lo para ver se havia dano permanente, mas ele descobriu que ele não ligava para isso no momento. A sua cabeça estava girando quando ele fechou os seus olhos, e ele a segurou em ambos os lados enquanto ele cuidadosamente se deitava de volta no sofá. Ele se sentia fisicamente enjoado demais para pensar no quanto o seu peito doía.

E então, abençoadamente surgiu o esquecimento.

Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, foi com uma dor de cabeça martelando ampliada por um torcicolo no seu pescoço, músculos rijos, e a luz do sol brilhante entrando através da janela da varanda, as cortinas não sendo muito úteis em bloquear o seu clarão penetrante.

Ele tentou ficar parado até que ele achou que conseguia se mexer sem vomitar ou cair para trás, o que pareceu durar eras, e então finalmente ficou de pé. Ele procurou pelo seu celular por algum tempo antes que se lembrasse como ele tinha se chocado contra a parede, uma memória que varreu com o desprazer inteiro com Yibo ontem a noite. Havia fragmentos de xingamentos e gritos que voltaram em pedaços, até que tudo isso finalmente se rearranjou de volta num replay sequencial de eventos. Não foram os seus melhores momento na vida.

A sua tela do celular estava rachada numa teia de aranha intricada no lado mais baixo da mão direita, a teia se espalhando mais larga e mais larga através de toda a tela. Ele tentou ver se ligaria. Ligou, mas ele mal era capaz de distinguir nada na parte inferior da tela. Mas ele foi capaz de ver 12 chamadas perdidas de Yibo.

Mas o pior era que haviam 23 chamadas perdidas da sua agente. Ela tinha ligado durante a noite inteira e até a manhã, a última tendo sido há cerca de meia hora atrás. O seu coração estava na sua garganta, enquanto ele usava o comando de voz para ligar de volta para ela.

Então, a vida como ele a conhecia, mudou. Entre a pandemia numa escala macro e Yibo numa escala micro, ele teria pensado que ele tinha tido devastação o suficiente para durar por alguns anos, mas não, havia outra chamada Ao3 aguardando nas sombra, oculta, pulando para socá-lo no rosto quando ele já estava caído. E essa o nocauteou.


	29. E Um Começo

_6 anos depois._

"Então o que você acha do script?" Paige perguntou, enquanto ele levantava o o seu capacete e balançava o seu cabelo.

Ele abaixou o capacete em cima da prateleira no seu lugar, antes de andar até a pia no canto. Ele captou o rosto esperançoso dela no espelho ali, e deu de ombros. "A última vez que eu fiz algo assim foi..." _Untamed_ , mas ele não disse isso, no lugar optando por, "... 8 anos atrás."

"Sim, e veja qual foi o resultado. Lançou a sua carreira de atuação inteira." Ela disse, como se ele precisasse de um lembrete.

 _A um grande custo pessoal._ Mas ela sabia daquilo também. E os dois não trariam isso à tona.

"Você acha que a audiência está pronta para uma cena de pegação entre dois caras?"

Ela fez um pss. "A audiência está pronta há eras. São as outras pessoas que precisam de incentivo. E agora que casamento homossexual não é tecnicamente banido na China..." ela definhou.

"Você acha que eu devo escolher um roteiro que quer ver o quanto nós podemos tentar os censores?"

"Não será algum tipo de sessão de pegação vulgar. Eles filmarão com..." ela procurou por uma palavra palatável.

"Com classe?" Ele ofereceu com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ela olhou para ele e deu de ombros como se para dizer, _isso funciona também._

"Paige, não há nada como uma pegação com classe. Essa é apenas outra palavra para insípido. Eu terei de fazer a versão de K-dramas de peixe morto de um beijo, e então fingir ter seguido com a narrativa LGBTQ no entretenimento. Que seja. Eu odeio transformar intimidade num esporte do espectador de qualquer maneira." Ele ligou a torneira e borrifou água no seu rosto, tentando impedir que o seu cabelo desleixado ficasse completamente molhado no processo.

"Eles estão considerando Daren Chen para a sua co-estrela."

"O quê? Aquele garoto é tipo 2 centímetros mais alto do que eu. Meh, eu acho que eu passo."

"Aquele _garoto_? Você sabe que ele é dois anos mais velho do que você."

Bem, isso era novidade para ele. Ele se sentia mais velho do que quase todo mudo que compartilhava da mesma década de nascimento que ele. Mesmo alguns desses a quem ele chamava de geges, pareciam mais novos do que ele. Talvez ele tenha envelhecido prematuramente. Ele não achava que esse era um visual particularmente bom nele.

Se ele fosse honesto consigo, ele sabia que era um bom roteiro. E apesar do que ele tinha dito a Paige antes, a intimidade entre os dois protagonista não era gratuita. Na realidade, nas mãos do diretor certo, ele podia ver como o filme poderia ser polido em algo como uma joia. Mas a alternativa também era verdade. Um incompetente, ou pior, um diretor descuidado ou ganancioso iria aniquilá-lo. E ele não tinha certeza se ele queria correr o risco. Não porque ele averso a riscos. Mas porque ele não conseguia se importar.

E ele não queria dizer a Paige que um tipo de inquietação que tinha se apoderado dele no ano passado, uma que ele não conseguia chutar. Ele sabia que Mark tinha percebido também.

 _Mark._ Yibo suspirou. Ele estivera pensando em como dizer a Mark que ele estava planejando sem mudar. Não é que ele não se sentisse confortável. Raios, ele tinham continuado a viver juntos há muito tempo depois do seu término, para que qualquer coisa fosse constrangedora ou desconfortável mais. Mas é precisamente por causa desse nível de conforto que ele hesitava. Ele não fingiam pretensões e não tinham mais expectativas um do outro.

Bem, isso ão era inteiramente verdade. As vezes Mark o fitava dum jeito que o fazia pensar que Mark ainda cogitava... certas expectativas. Talvez viver do jeito que eles viviam, estava impedindo Mark de seguir em frente de verdade. Quanto a ele, Yibo não tinha planos de seguir em frente com ninguém mais. Aquele tipo de relacionamento não mais tinha nenhum apelo para ele. Ele estava prestes a fazer 29 neste ano. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele estava começando a curtir a solidão. Os medos que o impediram de aproveitá-la quando ele era mais jovem, meio que tinham esvanecido com o tempo. Não só com o tempo, mas com a idade também. De fato, ele estava começando a apreciar todo o processo de envelhecer. Ele tinha descoberto em algum momento nos últimos três anos que se o envelhecimento era feito corretamente, era a cura natural para ansiedade. Tudo mudava... situações, circunstâncias, relações, sentimentos, mesmo o mais profundo deles - o tipo que parecia que destroçaria o seu coração em dois - dado tempo e perspectiva suficientes, mesmo isso mudava, desaparecia...

E agora ele estava esperando ansioso para ficar mais velho, curtir a sua própria companhia. Ele tinha se tornado um tamanho solitário por dentro, que ele meio que tinha começado a imaginar se aposentar numa cabine numa montanha quando ele fosse mais velho. O tipo onde ele não via ninguém por dias a fio. Onde não havia ninguém interessado em como ele vivia a sua vida, exceto ele próprio. Não era tão misantrópico quanto soava, ele tinha assegurado a Singer quando ele tinha conversado com ele sobre isso, e Singer parecia ter entendido. Singer, ele tinha descoberto ao longo dos anos, era um grande filósofo de coração. Singer era da opinião de que se aposentar na solidão era um rito de passagem para todos, e só porque Yibo tinha começado a ponderar os seus méritos mais cedo na vida do que o normal, não significava que era prematuro. A sua mente simplesmente estava envelhecendo mais rápido do que o seu corpo, era tudo. Yibo tinha apreciado aquela perspectiva.

"Contudo, você deveria saber qual é a casa de produção." Ele escutou Paige falar, enquanto ele entrava no próximo quarto, o resto enterrado contra uma toalha. Ele estava exausto. A viagem de hoje tinha sido esgotante o bastante para cansar o seu corpo, o que era um bom contraste para a exaustão mental que ele sentira ao final da sua última gravação para um filme há uma semana atrás.

"Eu estou mais preocupado sobre quem é o diretor. Se for alguém bom, nós podemos praticamente trabalhar com qualquer produção."

"É a produção do Grupo Zhan." Paige disse.

Yibo estava aliviado que ele já estava no seu quarto, onde Paige não podia vê-lo. Ele ficou imóvel, conforme uma fita de gelo se enrolava ao redor dos seus membros.

"XZ Studio." Ela disse, como se ele precisasse de esclarecimento.

"Eu passo." Ele falou, quando ele estava seguro de que ele conseguia falar sem a sua voz se quebrar.

* * *

"Eu não acho que ele vai aceitar." Lisa disse atrás dele, saindo do telefone. Ele fitou o seu laptop, sem se virar para encará-la.

"Você quer que eu encontre outra pessoa?" ela perguntou.

"Não." Ele disse, antes de retomar o email que ele estava no meio de escrever.

"Então o quê?" ela perguntou.

Ele fingiu estar compenetrado no email por vários minutos, enquanto ela pensava em como dizer o que ele queria dizer.

"Dê um jeito de convencê-lo a aceitar." Ele disse definitivamente e tentou não suspirar. Bela maneira de deixá-la saber que ele não estava interessado no resultado disso, de um jeito ou de outro.

"Por quê? Por que tem de ser ele? Sim, ele é popular, mas dificilmente o único que pode interpretar esse papel. Nós podemos arranjar Xu Kai. Ou Song WeiLong. Talvez Lay do Exo."

"Não." Ele disse, deixando o seu tom o mais neutro do qual ele era capaz.

"Xiao Zhan. Por favor, não me diga que isso é o que eu penso que é."

"Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você pensa que é." Ele disse, os dedos mantendo o seu tamborilar estável no teclado. Ele não tinha ideia do que ele estava digitando.

"Diga-me que você não está tentado arrumar Wang Yibo para um papel na sua produção sem razões pessoais."

"Eu não estou tentando arrumar Wang Yibo para um papel na minha produção sem razões pessoais."

"Essa é uma negativa dupla."

"É sim. E você acabou de me dizer para lhe falar isso." Ele observou, na mesma maneira calma enquanto ele continuava a digitar.

"Não seja um espertinho." Era evidência de quantos anos ela estava com ele que ela poderia dizer isso na cara dele.

"Eu não serei." Ele respondeu.

"Então é assim que vai ser." Ela disse, suspirando.

"Como vai ser?" ele perguntou, ainda não se virando para ficar na frente dela, ainda digitando tolices.

"Você sabe que ele vive com o namorado."

"O que isso importa para o papel dele como um ator?" ele perguntou.

Ela ficou quieta por um longo momento, e ele pensou que ela finalmente tinha dado um tempo.

Mas ela não tinha.

"8 anos é um longo tempo, Xiao Zhan. E você foi e voltou do inferno durante esse tempo. Você gastou energia e esforço demais construindo tudo isso, para ser arrastado de volta para aquele passado de novo."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de voltar para lá." Ele disse, o seu tom muito mais frio agora.

"Eu sei." Ela disse suavemente.

Ele finalmente parou com o pretexto de digitar, e olhou de volta para ela. "Eu creio que ele será bom para o papel. Apenas veja os últimos filmes que ele fez. Ele tem aquele olhar."

"Que olhar?" ela perguntou.

"Como se você não conseguisse tirar os olhos dele quando ele entra num lugar."

"É sobre Wang Yibo de quem estamos falando. Eu não acho que ele já tenha entrado num lugar sem chamar atenção, desde que aquele pomo de Adão dele ganhou o seu próprio código postal."

Ele sorriu, apesar de si mesmo.

Ela sorriu também. Mas então ela perguntou seriamente, "Você realmente acha que consegue lidar com estar perto dele de novo?"

Xiao Zhan se virou para olhar para o seu laptop mais uma vez. "Lisa, só porque a nossa companhia de produção está envolvida, como isso me colocaria perto dele o tempo todo? Eu teria que vê-lo talvez um punhado de vezes, quando muito. E isso também, durante os eventos grandes do grupo. Nada além disso."

Ele podia sentir os olhos delas encarando intensamente as suas costas.

"Bem, ainda resta saber se ele pode ser convencido." Ela disse, distraidamente.

"Zhang Yimou concordou em dirigir." Ele disse, encarando a tela. Yimou tinha 76 anos e tinha quase se aposentado totalmente da profissão. Tinha levado uma quantia de tempo prolongada para convencê-lo de que esse projeto era digno para ele sair da aposentadoria.

"Sério? Ele concordou? Cara, eu pensei que ele nunca concordaria!" Lisa disse, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa.

Ele assentiu, olhando de volta com um sorriso. Era uma conquista para a produção, para dizer o mínimo. Mas felizmente, o estúdio tinha sobrevido a muitas tempestades ao longo dos anos para chegar a posição e reputação das quais desfrutava agora.

"Bem, Yibo teria de ser estúpido para rejeitar isso agora." Ela comentou, enquanto ela voltava para o seu celular, saindo da sala.

Ele sentiu os seus ombros relaxarem um pouco agora que ele estava a sós. Uma coisa ele sabia sobre Wang Yibo. Ele não era estúpido. Nem mesmo para irritar Xiao Zhan.


	30. Divergência de Cânon

"Você está bem?" Paige perguntou a ele. Ele assentiu. Ele estava bem. Pelo menos, o clima não estava quente demais. Ele empurrou para trás o cabelo que estava na sua testa pela quinta vez e se perguntou se ele deveria ter deixado que Mark o borrifasse. Não, não Mark, Eddie. Eddie era o seu novo maquiador.

Fazia dois meses desde que ele tinha se mudado do apartamento que ele tinha compartilhado com Mark. Fazia anos desde que eles tinham dividido uma cama, então aquele tipo de intimidade não estava mais lá para sentir falta. Mas Mark não tinha visto o porque de haver uma razão para Yibo se mudar, eles tinham um arranjo de moradia bom o suficiente. Eles se davam bem, respeitavam os espaços um do outro, e acima de tudo, ainda eram bons amigos. E então Yibo tinha sido honesto e tinha dito que ele queria viver sozinho por um tempo, que talvez ele estivesse se tornando um pouquinho isolado demais para não contagiar Mark.

Alguns dias após ele ter se mudado, Mark tinha lhe falado que ele deveria procurar contratar um novo maquiador. Era melhor assim. Eddie tinha sido a recomendação da Paige. E embora ele não fosse nenhum Mark, ele era bom o bastante. Além do mais, Yibo era da opinião de que agora ele era velho demais para ter de usar os tipos de visuais que eles tinham tentado nele quando ele era mais jovem. Havia um senso de liberdade nisso. Agora, ele só precisava parecer como se tivesse dormido o bastante. As vezes até mesmo isso era uma tarefa difícil, considerando a sua agenda. Mas era bom que era o principal serviço que ele precisava de um maquiador.

Ele estava vestido casualmente num par de jeans e t-shirt e notou que Darren tinha feito o mesmo. As suas únicas interações anteriores com Darren tinham ocorrido em premiações, e nunca houve nenhuma interação pessoal. Ele tinha ficado contente em descobrir na leitura inicial do roteiro que o seu colega era um tipo amigável. Sem mencionar, extremamente atraente. Garantia que em quaisquer entrevistas que eles tivessem de fizer juntos, Darren poderia suportar as interações verdadeiras e as porções de perguntas/respostas. E, dado o quão amigável ele parecia, ele com certeza tinha um monte de fãs, essencialmente assegurando a Yibo que ele seria deixado em paz. Ou no mínimo, ele não teria de tentar tanto.

"Então você já trabalhou com o XZ Studio antes?" Darren se debruçou para perguntar.

Yibo balançou a cabeça. Ele não mencionou que ele esteve lá, para a fundação do XZ Studio. Essas histórias eram tão velhas e mortas agora, que ele esperava que elas nem sequer existissem nos anais da história do entretenimento. Porque embora XZ Studio tenha sido o primeiro detentor do Group Zhan, tinha side tornado eclipsado por muitos dos outros ramos do Grupo há muito tempo atrás. A principal indústria do Grupo Zhan não era nem de entretenimento, na verdade. Era uma firme da alta sociedade, altamente seletiva de Relações Públicas. Por um preço exageradamente exorbitante, eles cuidadosamente reconstruiriam a sua reputação online. O protótipo daquele experimento em particular tinha sido o próprio Xiao Zhan. Tinha demorado tempo e manobras cuidadosas para ressuscitar a sua reputação de como tinha sido caluniada até o Hades, após o escândalo do Ao3 e então deixada para apodrecer no esquecimento. Mas Xiao Zhan tinha meticulosamente desfeito tudo. Tinha reemergido daquele ano como um ser humano exemplar - 'superando adversidade extrema com desenvoltura notável' como um jornal tinha colocado, e _Erguendo-se das Cinzas como uma Fênix_ , como algum outro com um gosto obsoleto em hipérbole tinha descrito. Xiao Zhan tinha se provado excepcionalmente astuto - talvez até ardiloso - na sua habilidade de transformar qualquer limão - não importa o quanto amargo - em limonada. E fazer dinheiro enquanto isso.

No final daquele ano, Yibo também havia feito algumas descobertas infelizes e dolorosas por conta própria. Após a crise do Ao3 ter explodido, Xiao Zhan tinha se recusado a aceitar quaisquer ligações dele por quase três meses. Yibo tinha ficado parado assistindo desesperadamente conforme a situação saíra do controle, tão fora de controle, na verdade. Ele tinha aparecido no apartamento e tinha lhe sido dito que Xiao Zhan tinha ido numa viagem prolongada, o que ele supôs tinha sido para Chongqing. Ele tinha entendido aquilo. Paige havia lhe dito para parar de tentar entrar em contato com Xiao Zhan por um tempo, pelo menos até que as coisas tivessem se acalmado. Ele tinha entendido aquilo também. E ele tinha desejado pela milionésima vez que ele não tivesse saído do apartamento de Xiao Zhan naquele dia. Se ele pudesse ter atrasado partir por uma semana que fosse, ele teria estado lá quando aconteceu. E Xiao Zhan não teria estado sozinho para lidar com isso. Mas ele tinha compreendido a necessidade de Xiao Zhan de ficar sozinho, tinha tentado ouvir ao que Paige tinha lhe aconselhado e tinha lhe dado alguns meses para descobrir o que fazer. Ele ainda sim o enviava mensagens semanalmente, apenas para deixá-lo saber que ele estava por perto quando ele estivesse pronto para conversar. Três meses após o escândalo, Xiao Zhan tinha reaparecido em público, fazendo uma entrevista curta com um canal de notícias. Ele fizera o que ele fazia bem, soando sério, consciente, e acima de tudo, condenado embora sem culpa nenhuma própria, mas ainda devendo responsabilidade por aquilo. A resposta do público fora gradual, mas positiva. Yibo ficou aliviado e tinha tentado contatá-lo novamente. Com nenhuma resposta. Tinha virado quatro meses e então cinco, e então ele tinha ouvido de Xuan Lu e Yu Bin que ambos tinham tido notícias de Xiao Zhan. Quando faziam seis meses, parecia que o todo o resto do elenco de Untamed tinham estado em contato com Xiao Zhan. Eventualmente ele até regressou ao grupo de WeChat de Untamed, mas até lá, Yibo já tinha entendido que ele tinha sido o único levando gelo. Ele passou alguns meses se lastimando pelos cantos, levando Paige à loucura, tentando descobrir se ele poderia saber da Lisa como arrumar um encontro cara a cara com Xiao Zhan. Eles tinham estado no mesmo evento alguns meses depois e na época, Ao3 tinha sido praticamente esquecido. Ele tinha tentado cumprimentá-lo e Xiao Zhan tinha sorrido uma dispensa cortês. Mas mais tarde naquela noite, no seu camarim, Yibo tinha escutado da Paige que Xiao Zhan tinha enviado uma mensagem por meio da Lisa. Ele seria forçado a conseguir uma ordem de restrição, caso Yibo o contatasse de novo. Paige tinha sido completamente compreensiva, e Mark e Singer tiveram de carregá-lo até em casa após ele ter ficado quase em coma após ter se embriagado em algum bar naquela noite. No dia seguinte saiu a notícia de que Xiao Zhan estava namorando alguma atriz bonita, não a mais famosa, mas certamente o tipo com quem ele poderia imaginar Xiao Zhan se casando, e levando para a casa para a sua família. Paige e Mark fizeram uma intervenção e lhe disseram para seguir em frente. Ele apenas tinha 23. Ele possuía uma carreira - várias, na verdade - que estavam definhando por negligência. Era a hora de cuidar de si mesmo. E tinha sido isso.

"Como que o Grupo Zhan se tornou... um Grupo em tipo... alguns anos? Isso não é meio que insano?" A voz de Darren interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

Chamar o Zhan Group de conglomerado seria usar o termo conglomerado no seu sentido mais técnico. O Grupo apenas tinha cinco anos de idade, afinal. Mas, além da Reputação de Reparos, então, Relações Públicas, eles também mexiam com cyber segurança. Considerando o resto dos seus empreendimentos, Yibo estava surpreso que Xiao Zhan ainda detinha XZ Studio. Zhan Group ainda era praticamente uma empresa em crescimento, mas dado como apenas mexia em áreas nas quais o seu CEO obsessivo e perfeccionista estava pessoalmente investido, tinha aproveitado uma curva de crescimento bastante acentuada.

Como se para provar o argumento, um Tesla preto parou no local bem nesse momento.

Dado onde ele estava sentado, ele tinha uma visão privilegiada do local quando a porta se abriu e o homem no banco do motorista saiu. Dirigindo o seu próprio carro. No tráfego de Pequim. Mesmo um político não fazia o tipo de merda que o CEO do Zhan Group fazia. Era aperfeiçoamento de imagem, 24 horas por dia, 7 dias na semana. Yibo mal resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Oras diacho, me lembre novamente porque ele não atua mais." Darren sussurrou. Xiao Zhan ainda se vestia como se ele modelasse para a Gucci. Ele vestia calças azul marinho, uma camisa branca, e um casaco bege e marrom com padrão de ziguezague, tudo de bom gosto e justo como se o alfaiate tivesse os costurado na sua forma alta e esbelta.

Yibo levou a pergunta de Darren como retórica e não se importou em responder. E não é como se ele soubesse o porquê de Xiao Zhan não atuar mais. Talvez ele tenha fico ocupado demais se transformando num fantoche corporativa e capitalista. Se ele escrevesse uma dessas fan fictions que tinham causado todos os problemas nas suas vidas em primeiro lugar, ele teria chamado esta realidade de Divergência de Cânon.  
Mas não era da sua conta, de qualquer forma. Nem ele tinha algum interesse em saber. Paige tinha lhe assegurado que apenas haveria alguns eventos onde eles teriam de se ver. E então, ele poderia terminar com tudo isso e seguir em frente com a sua vida.


	31. Coisas Que Nós Perdemos No Fogo

À sua primeira vista de Yibo, ele ficou grato que ele tinha permitido que Lisa o convencesse a visitar o alfaiate para se vestir para a ocasião. Ele aguardou até que ele fosse escoltado para o seu assento e a cerimônia começasse, antes de furtivamente olhar na direção de Yibo. Ele parecia tão sem esforço quanto sempre, apesar de estar a apenas um ano de distância de fazer trinta. Ele estava num par de jeans - justo, mas não mais apertado demais ou rasgado - e uma camiseta verde escura. Pelo menos a sua preferência por cores não havia mudado, embora o próprio Yibo tenha mudado ao longo dos anos, ele sabia. O seu cabelo estava desleixado como nunca, o rosto ainda estreito, a mandíbula mais angular do que antes .Ele já não mais sabe o quão intenso esses olhos são pessoalmente, mas eles são ainda mais magnéticos na tela. Esses lábios que costumavam levá-lo a distração estão franzidos agora, e ele não consegue dizer se Yibo ainda possui o hábito compulsivo de morder os seus lábios, e então o lambê-lo até ficar em pedacinhos.

"Você está encarando, " Lisa sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Ele virou o seu olhar para a frente.

A cerimônia tinha terminado antes que ele percebesse e então o fotógrafo queria algumas fotos oficiais, antes que eles fossem para um restaurante vizinho reservado para o jantar. Ele sabia que era provavelmente a única vez durante a noite toda que Yibo estaria voluntariamente a 1.8 metros de distância dele. A configuração das fotos do grupo acabou sendo Darren à sua esquerda, e Yimou e então Yibo à direita. Era bom o bastante. A colônia de Darren era muito forte, contudo, e mesmo quando Yibo passou direto por ele para tomar o seu assento ao lado de Yimou, Xiao Zhan não conseguiu sentir nem um sopro do seu aroma.

Após as fotos terem sido tiradas, Darren puxou conversa com ele e do canto do seu olho, ele podia ver Yibo prestes a ir embora, mas então Yimou o deteve. Xiao Zhan assentiu para algo que Darren disse, mas ele podia ver Yibo se virar para Yimou com prazer genuíno. Ele sempre tinha sido excepcionalmente deferente aos mais velhos do que ele, talvez seja por isso que eles todos os colocavam debaixo das suas asas. Era bom ver que aquela sua parte não tinha diminuído com a idade. Embora verdadeiramente, não houvesse nada nele que parecia ter diminuído com a idade. Tudo apenas tinha se ampliado. Talvez a nostalgia estivesse colorindo a sua perspectiva. Ou não. Não havia nostalgia verdadeira para ele. Ele não tinha tido isso há algum tempo. As melhores três semanas dos seus 34 anos tinham sido imediatamente seguidas pelos piores 12 meses, e embora esses 12 meses pudessem ser relembrados por conta próprio ao bel prazer, apesar do seu desejo ardente de esquecê-los por completo, ele tinha descoberto que essas 3 semanas nunca poderia ser lembradas sem o que veio em seguida. Havia um tipo de ansiedade que voltava, sempre que ele tentava pensar nessas memórias... _Yibo encostado contra o umbral da posta naquela manhã, Yibo amuado por três dias, Yibo soluçando debaixo de um cobertor por causa de Hotel Ruanda, Yibo sorrindo, Yibo xingando, Yibo em cima dele, Yibo embaixo dele..._ e aí estava, ele podia sentir. Ele olhou para o Fidbit no seu pulso e podia ver os batimentos cardíacos subindo, 70, 75, 79, 81, 82. Dado a sua disposição natural, resposta de pele galvânica nunca havia sido um indicador confiável da resposta do seu corpo ao medo, mas o ritmo cardíaco tinha sido bem danado de preciso. Pelo menos não mais se elevava além dos 100 como costumava. Tinha demorado quase dois anos para regular a sua pressão sanguínea de volta ao normal. E ele apenas tinha começado a dormir a noite toda dois anos atrás, embora houvessem vezes, mesmo agora, quando ele seria apoderado por dias de insônia.

Desnecessário dizer, o primeiro ano do escândalo tinha sido apenas o começo para ele. Muito depois de o mundo ter se esquecido e superado, muito após ele ter sido celebrado pelo seu retorno, muito após ele ter se tornado reconhecido pela sua aptidão em virar as coisas ruins ao seu favor, muito após ele ter se tornado bom em fazer dinheiro, ele ainda tinha sido um caso perdido. Os ataques de pânico tinham começado naquele primeiro ano em si, o primeiro de uma grande quantidade de merdas que vieram depois. Lisa tinha sido a única a testemunhar tudo em sua feiura, e isso também somente porque ele não conseguia fazer tudo sozinho. Ele tinha precisado de alguém para lhe dar apoio, quando ele estava caindo aos pedaços. Mas ele não confiava ninguém. Quanto mais os sintomas pioravam, mas inquieto ele ficava, trabalhando dia e noite sem parar, usando a insônia para o seu proveito. Lisa tinha começado a se preocupar à essa altura, de que ele um dia ele pudesse se matar ao dirigir para fora de um penhasco um dia, sem aviso. E embora ele nunca tenha cogitado tais pensamentos com nenhum tipo de deliberação, houveram vezes no meio de dirigir a sua motocicleta - algo que ele tinha passado a fazer obsessivamente, dirigindo ao longo de rodovias sinuosas, o seu apreço em particular - ele tinha ocasionalmente querido ver o que aconteceria se ele continuasse a dirigir após ter ultrapassado a beirada. Alto o bastante no ar que seria como cair no nada. Para dentro do esquecimento que ele ansiava. Uma ausência de pensamento. Uma ausência de consciência. E após uma dessas viagens, talvez Lisa tenha visto a selvageria nos seus olhos, e tinha lhe forçado a ir para o Reino Unido para três meses de tratamento. Ele tinha recusado a princípio, e ela tinha ameaçado contar para os seus pais e ele tinha cedido. Eles deram a impressão de que era uma viagem de negócios, o que tinha funcionado bem, pois ele tinha se tornado um viciado no trabalho, como o jeito primário de combater tudo de errado na sua cabeça.

Mesmo após o seu retorno, tinha sido necessário um terapeuta, 18 meses de antidepressivos e terapia de EMDR, antes que ele finalmente começasse a sentir que a a sua mente estava mesmo que remotamente dentro do seu controle.

A pior de toda a porcaria que tinha acontecido do Ao3, tinha sido que o seu cérebro tinha destilado todo o trauma daquela ano num único ponto de referência. _Wang Yibo._ Tinha sido necessários eras de terapia para desacoplar o nome e memórias de Yibo de causar um autêntico ataque de pânico. Teria sido simples se o nome de Yibo apenas trouxesse pânico, então poderia ter sido tratado de maneira mais direta. Mas, era como se cada emoção forte que ele já sentiu, tanto as mais intensamente prazerosas e mais agonizantemente dolorosas, tenham todas se tornado atadas ao Yibo, e esse tinha sido a pior traição do seu cérebro. Apego e aversão tinham se embrulhado juntos como um novelo de duas camadas e tinha se formado num nó numa bola de uma bola dentro da sua cabeça, levando anos para desfazer. Atuar tinha se tornado uma impossibilidade durante aquela época; ele tinha necessitado de algo bem menos emocional e muito mais lógico e sistemático para reconstruir a sua vida. Para sentir que ele tinha um nadinha que fosse de controle de novo. Ou no mínimo, uma aproximação muito próxima disso. Tinha de ser bom o bastante.

Yibo já estava perdido para ele há muito tempo até então.


	32. Garotos Bonitos

Ele tinha pensado que Yibo encontraria um jeito de evitar sentar na mesa deles, mas quando Yimou lhe pediu para se juntar, ele tinha vindo sem hesitação.

"Você está bem ficando tão perto dele assim?" Lisa se inclinou para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

Ele olhou para o seu pulso, com o pretexto de conferir a hora. O seu ritmo cardíaco estava estável, em 68. A sua média era 63, mais ou menos, então isso era bom. Ela debruçou-se para olhar, e então o seu olhar subiu para achar o dele surpresa. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, em intimação de eu estou impressionada. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ele mesmo. Tinha sido tirar na sorte para ver como isso seria. Uma aposta muito pública. Mas eles tinham planos preparados no evento de que ele começasse a sentir os sintomas de um ataque de pânico. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele tivera um, mas ele também não tinha estado tão perto de Yibo assim desde... desde aproximadamente 5 anos atrás. Aquela noite tinha terminado muito ruim com Lisa tendo de levá-lo para casa mais cedo, com ele deitado na traseira do carro pensando que ele estava morrendo de um infarto. Embora ele soubesse que era um ataque de pânico, tinha parecido tão incrivelmente físico naquela altura que ele tinha sido convencido que todas as suas funções cardíacas e pulmonárias estavam se desligando, uma por uma. Mas ele tinha sobrevivido, milagrosamente. E Lisa tinha lhe dito no dia seguinte o que ela tinha feito. Que ela tinha dito a Paige ques eles seriam obrigados a conseguir uma ordem de restrição, se Yibo tentasse contatá-lo novamente. Ele tinha ficado aliviado. Se ele tivesse pensado nisso, ele teria ameaçado o mesmo, mas a sua mente tinha estado ferrada demais para pensar direito.

Hoje era o primeiro teste de quão efetivo o EMDR tinha sido; ele teve de olhar para tantas fotos de Yibo, assistir tantos vídeos dele durante o tratamento para lentamente reduzir a tendência do seu corpo de despejar quantidades loucas de cortisol no seu sistema. Mas há um certo limite, que mesmo o melhor tratamento pode fazer para lhe preparar para ver a coisa viva e real. Aquela tinha sido uma aposta que ele teve de aceitar. Lisa tinha lhe relembrado que ele nunca mais tinha que apostar aquilo na sua vida. Ele era rico o bastante para descobrir uma maneira de evitar Yibo para o resto da sua vida. Ele tinha sorrido devido aquilo. Por mais que ela o entendesse, tenha o visto no seu pior momento, tenha segurado a sua mão em meio a muitos de seus demônios, ainda havia uma coisa que ela não entendia. Ele não queria evitar Yibo pelo resto da sua vida.

"Você dois fizeram um projeto há muito tempo atrás, não fizeram?" ele escutou Yimou perguntar, olhando primeiro para Yibo e depois para ele. Ele assentiu e olhou na direção de Yibo. Yibo não olhou para ele, mas assentiu para Yimou.

"Eu acho que eu lembro que foi bastante popular naquele ano." Yimou disse de novo.

"Ah é mesmo! The Untamed!" Darren disse, como apenas tivesse lhe ocorrido. "Oh wow! Está voltando a minha memória agora."

"Bem, aquela foi outra vida." Xiao Zhan respondeu, o seu olhar fixo desgarrando para Yibo novamente. E desta vez, Yibo estava olhando de volta para ele. "De fato." Ele respondeu, agradavelmente, um sorriso cordial no seu rosto, como se eles fossem realmente co-estrelas amigáveis recordando de memórias afetuosas. Xiao Pegou Zhan de surpresa. Yibo finalmente tinha aprendido a arte do fingimento. Bem, a atuação tinha de eventualmente contagiá-lo na vida real também.

"Então diga-me Xiao Zhan, por que você parou de atuar?" Darren perguntou.

Darren não era o primeiro a perguntar, e certamente não seria o último. E ele tinha aperfeiçoado as respostas para esse tipo de perguntas há muito tempo atrás.

"É melhor desistir enquanto se está ganhando. Além do mais, eu sempre fui mais interessado em produção de qualquer forma." Não era verdade. Mas quem no mundo merecia as suas verdades além de você mesmo?  
Ele sorriu.  
Yimou assentiu. Darren sorriu de volta. Yibo parecia... indiferente. Oh, não parecia assim para os outros, ele fazia um bom trabalho parecendo estar envolvido na conversa geral, mas ele tinha internamente se desligado, ele podia ver. 

Aversão, ele tinha estado preparado para isso. Apatia, não tanto. Yibo tinha verdadeiramente seguido em frente. Realmente não havia mais nada restante ali. Sem ódio que ficou. Sem interesse que ficou. Nenhuma emoção que tenha restado de nenhum tipo, absolutamente.

A conversa continuou daquela forma mais um pouquinho, mais do tipo preliminar. Não era como se nenhum deles realmente se conhecesse tão bem assim, para que se aprofundasse mais do que isso. Yibo falou o tanto que era esperado, o que significa que, ele ainda não falava muito a menos que diretamente lhe fosse feita uma pergunta, mas Xiao Zhan conseguia ver que Yimou tinha gostado muito de Yibo.

Tinha se tornado uma segunda natureza para ele olhar para o seu pulso vez ou outra, o que frenquentemente fazia as pessoas terem a ideia de que ele estava preocupado com o horário. Ele estava. E ele estava grato que essa era uma razão boa o suficiente para ele conferir o seu batimento cardíaco, como um diabético fazia a leitura dos níveis de açúcar no sangue. Ele olhou agora. Estava em 65. Houve tantas vezes no passado quando ele tinha se perguntado como controlar conscientemente o seu sistema nervoso autônomo, mas havia momentos como esse quando o seu corpo e mente os surpreendia. Dava um sossego para ele. O fato de que o amor da sua vida estava sentado dentro de alcance do lado oposto ao dele após cinco longos anos, e todos os seus sistemas internos estavam cooperando com ele, era um milagre em si próprio. Era o bastante. Ele não seria ganancioso por mais. Vê-lo tão de perto assim e ouvi-lo falar, eram todas coisas que não tinham parecido possível era uma vez. Ele não pediria por mais.

* * *

"Você está bem?" Paige perguntou, enquanto eles entravam no carro.

Ele assentiu. Tinha sido uma noite exaustiva. Não importava o que ele sentisse por dentro, ele sabia que as aparências importavam. Profissionalismo importava.

"Quantas vezes eu terei que vê-lo novamente?" ele perguntou, massageando as suas têmporas. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça genuína.

"Só algumas mais. E a próxima ainda levará algum tempo, não se preocupe." Ela o assegurou.

Ele assentiu e conectou os seus fones de ouvido, deslizando pelo banco e fechando os olhos. Assim que ele fechou, o rosto do qual ele não queria se relembrar apareceu no seu olho mental. E agora que ele tinha visto pessoalmente e de perto, o visual que o seu cérebro gerou era estranhamente em Alta Definição, todos os detalhes faltando em 2-D preenchidos, agora que tinha uma memória animada com a qual trabalhar. O seu cabelo estava mais comprido agora, penteado para trás da sua nuca, o lado penteado com uma madeixa permanentemente resvalando a sua têmpora de um jeito que o fazia pensar na velha Hollywood. A sua mente colorizou um chapéu fedora, um terno azul marinho listrado de três camadas, e a traseira de um sedã preto com bancos de couro, maletas trocando de mãos. Okay, talvez ele tenha assistido filmes demais sobre a máfia italiana. Embora considerando o que ele sabia do CEO do Grupo Zhan e do seu império florescente, ele imaginava que a parte da maleta poderia muito bem ser verdade, apesar da escolha da roupa. Mas a sua mente corrigiu a imagem, de volta para o original. Como se fosse uma pintura sendo preenchida digitalmente, o resto foi colorido. As maçãs do rosto eram mais afiadas agora, se possível. Os lábios detinham o mesmo formato, com a ponta do arco e a minúscula pintinha debaixo do lábio carnudo inferior, parecendo totalmente deslocada aninhada como estava contra o queixo e mandíbulas quadrados. Os olhos ainda eram largos e tinham o mesmo movimento de pestanas, mas, de outra maneira, não detinham nenhum traço da abertura que esteve ali antes. Eles agora era uma casa de hóspedes permanente, civil e educada, mas sem nem mesmo uma placa de sinalização indicando onde o anfitrião morava. Tudo sobre Xiao Zhan parecia impessoal agora, qualquer suavidade que existiu era uma vez tendo sido derretida. Se ele tinha quaisquer dúvidas sobre quem Xiao Zhan tinha se tornado com o passar dos anos,elas tinham agora sido resolvidas.

Ele abriu os seus olhos quando ele sentiu o carro desacelerando, e então crepitando numa parada. Paige abriu o divisor e verificou com o motorista que sussurrou algo antes de sair para conferir por debaixo do capô.

Yibo suspirou, enquanto colocava a sua cabeça para trás. De todas as noites, isso tinha de acontecer hoje. Ele pensou em sair do carro para conferir, mas sabia que essa não era uma boa ideia. Singer nem sequer estava com ele. Embora não houvesse muito trânsito na rodovia na qual eles estavam, ele ainda não queria atrair atenção. Além disso, eles ainda estavam há uma boa hora de distância do seu apartamento.

Paige já estava no celular, tentando arrumar um carro diferente quando houve uma batida na janela deles. Era escura e garantia a privacidade para os que estavam dentro, mas ele podia ver quem era lá fora. Lisa.

O que significava que, ele virou-se para olhar para trás dele e com certeza, o Tesla Preto estava parado bem atrás deles.

"Não." ele falou, mesmo enquanto Paige abaixava a janela.

"Vocês parecem estar tendo algumas problemas com o carro." Lisa disse.

"Não brinca." Yibo murmurou.

"Nós podemos lhes dar uma carona?" ela perguntou.

"Não, nós lidaremos com isso." Yibo disse ao mesmo tempo em que Paige disse, "Sim, muito obrigada!"

Ele olhou para Paige e virou a sua cabeça enquanto dizia, "Eu tenho certeza que nós lidaremos com isso."

"Eu tenho certeza que não." ela respondeu, alargando os seus olhos.

"Eu tenho certeza que nós nem mesmo vivemos nada próximo de onde vocês estão indo." Yibo disso, olhando de volta para Lisa. 

"Você estão no nosso caminho." lisa respondeu. "Quando vocês estiverem prontos, vocês podem vir. Paige, você pode se sentar atrás comigo." E então ela estava voltando.

"Você está de sacanagem comigo? Esse é algum tipo de encontro que você orquestrou pela minhas costas?" ele estava zangado agora, se voltando para encarar Paige.

"Por que eu faria isso contigo?" ela perguntou, olhando para a frente. Ela parecia preocupada e nem um pouco incomodada com o fato de que ele estava bravo com ela.

"Paige, o que está havendo?" ele perguntou agora, batendo de leve no joelho dela.

"Eu sabia que nós deveríamos ter arranjando um guarda costas substituto para esta noite. Droga!"

Ele olhou para onde ela estava olhando e notou. Havia um carro civic cinza se demorando há alguma distância atrás, estacionado no momento.

Ser perseguido dessa maneira tinha melhorado muito desde antes; no seu auge, ele tinha tido de entrar com alguns processos notórios para resolver o problema. Ele tinha achado que ele era velho demais para essa merda a esta altura, mas, ocasionalmente, ainda havia fãs psicóticos quem o seguiam até quartos de hotel e restaurantes e inúmeros lugares.

Mas isso era como pular da frigideira para dentro do fogo.   
Paige já havia aberto a porta do carro. Ele não seria uma criança birrenta em relação a isso, mas ele xingou o maldito cretino esperando que tinha o colocado nessa posição. Os dois.

Assim como Lisa tinha pedido, Paige entrou no banco traseiro com ela. A sua dor de cabeça tinha piorado. Ele manteve os fones de ouvidos conectados e vestiu a sua máscara e boné, antes de sair do seu carro para trás para entrar no Tesla.

Xiao Zhan não olhou para ele quando ele entrou no carro. Nem houve um cumprimento. Ele estava aliviado. Eles não precisavam fingir aqui. Paige e Lisa estavam conversando entre si, e havia alguma estação de música tocando num volume baixo ao fundo, tudo servindo como ruído de ambiente o suficiente para permitir que eles caíssem no silêncio.

Funcionou por cerca de dez minutos, até que o carro virou bruscamente para a direita. Ele foi sacudido e abriu os seus olhos. Ele olhou na direção de Xiao Zhan e o viu olhar para trás para o banco do passageiro para dizer, "Desculpa."

O carrou desacelerou e ele viu Xiao Zhan puxar um mapa em cima da tela do carro, e inserir um endereço. Então eles estavam se movendo novamente na velocidade regular. A locação que eles tinham colocado, era há apenas cinco minutos de distância. Ele se perguntou sobre o desvio quando cinco minutos depois, numa estrada lateral. Xiao Zhan desacelerou antes de encostar ao lado e mudar a marcha para estacionar. Então ele desligou o motor e aguardou, observando o espelho retrovisor do motorista. Não demorou muito, e Yibo conseguiu ver os faróis do Civic cinza virar na estrada onde eles estavam. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Uma vez que o carro identificou que eles tinham estacionado, também estacionou há alguns carros de distância por trás.

Que se foda essa merda. Ele ia explodir alguma coisa hoje. Ele estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando Paige chamou o seu nome. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma mão no seu braço impedi-lo. Ele olhou para a mão, e então para Xiao Zhan e o viu chacoalhar a cabeça.

Antes que Yibo pudesse dizer qualquer cosia, Xiao Zhan removeu o seu cinto de segurança para sair do carro.

"O que porra você está fazendo?" Yibo perguntou, puxando o seu braço.

"Nada. Não tem problema. Não saia do carro." Ele disse, libertando o seu braço e assentindo para Paige e Lisa na traseira.

E então ele estava fora do carro e andando na direção do Civic cinza. As suas janelas escurecidas.

"Ele é estúpido? Que caralho!" Yibo disse, se virando para atrás, mirando isso em Lisa.

"Ele não é estúpido." Ela respondeu, como se ele tivesse feito uma pergunta séria.

Ele olhou no espelho retrovisor do passageiro e viu Xiao Zhan bater na janela do Civic.

"Oh, ele definitivamente é estúpido." Ele falou, e começou a desafivelar o seu cinto de segurança.

"Yibo, pare! Você não pode." Paige e Lisa falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Por que eu não posso quando ele pode?" ele perguntou, desafivelando mesmo assim.

"Ele tem uma arma." Lisa disse.

Ele pausou em choque e quando ele olhou para trás, ele viu que Paige estava olhando para Lisa chocada também.

"Oh não se preocupe, ele não irá usá-la. É só por segurança."

"Esta é a porra da coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. " Yibo disse, enquanto ele retirava o cinto completamente.

"Pare o Yibo. Pelo amor de Deus!" Paige explodiu, assim que Lisa o puxava de volta pelo ombro. "Ele está voltando. Não se preocupe."

"O quê?" ele olhou no retrovisor de novo e viu que Xiao Zhan estava realmente andando de volta para o carro.

Ele observou o Civic cinza por um momento, e então viu os faróis serem ligados.

Xiao Zhan entrou de novo no carro, mas não o ligou novamente.

Ele ainda estava observando o retrovisor e em breve, o Civic passou por eles.

Todos eles assistiram até que o carro desapareceu pela esquina.

"Gente do Céu," Paige exclamou, afundando de volta contra o banco traseiro.

Yibo não esperou antes de alcançar e agarrar Xiao Zhan pelo paletó. Ele ouviu o arfado de surpresa, mas não prestou atenção, enquanto ele afagava por todos os cantos, por debaixo da jaqueta e ao redor do cinto.

"Onde está a sua arma?" ele perguntou quando ele não achou tal coisa enfiada nas costas, ou nenhum lugar que ele pudesse enxergar, neste sentido.

"O quê? Que arma?" Xiao Zhan perguntou.

Yibo olhou de volta para Lisa. "Você estava mentindo?"

Xiao Zhan olhou de volta para Lisa também, estreitando os seus olhos.

"Okay, tecnicamente, eu disse que ele tem uma arma, não que está com ele."

"Você disse a ele que eu tenho uma arma? Por quê?" Xiao Zhan se virou para encarar Lisa. Ela deu de ombros. "Ele estava prestes a se juntar a você, e fazer a situação digna de aparecer nas páginas frontais de amanhã. Eu tive que dissuadi-lo de alguma forma."

"Então você disse a ele que eu tenho uma arma? De todas as coisas idiotas a se dizer."

"Bem, o manteve no carro, não foi?" ela perguntou, nenhum um pouco arrependida.

"Essa foi uma coisa ridícula a se dizer, para mantê-lo no carro." Paige falou, embora ela parecesse satisfeita demais com o resultado que produziu.

"O que você fez realmente para convencê-los a ir embora?" Paige perguntou, agora se virando para Xiao Zhan.

Ele retirou o seu celular e mostrou a tela para Paige. "Eu vou enviar isso para você. Eu lhes disse que eu tenho esses e os números das placas do carro. A delegacia é virando a esquina. É fácil o suficiente fazer uma queixa oficial. Eu não acho que é necessário, mas se você flagrar aquela placa de novo, você terá alguma evidência."

"É assim que você apanha todos os seus perseguidores?" Yibo perguntou, incrédulo. Essa parecia a maneira mais estúpida e perigosa de lidar com essa besteira.

"Oh, eu não tenho perseguidores. Isso é só para garotos bonitos como você." Xiao Zhan disse, enquanto ele ligava o carro novamente.

Ele escutou Lisa e Paige rirem atrás, como se esse fosse o auge do humor.

"Nenhum de vocês é nenhum um pouco engraçado." Ele falou, antes de colocar os seus fones de ouvido de volta e por a sua máscara de volta para se largar no assento, se desligando todos eles.


	33. Terapia de Exposição

Ele tinha sobrevivido inteiro a toda a agitação da noite. Quando ele foi para a cama naquela noite, ele conferiu o gráfico dos seus batimentos cardíacos que o seu Fitbit gerou, e estudou os picos e vales das várias horas passadas. Ele podia ver que o segundo maior pico da noite tinha sido quando Yibo tinha entrado no seu carro. Algo sobre estar num espaço fechado com ele, o seu carro entre todos os lugares, tinha feito a sua taxa cardíaca subir até 105, embora nos próximos dez minutos mais ou menos, tenha descido para aproximadamente 85. Houve um período de 5 minutos durante a viagem de carro quando o seu batimento tinha diminuído para 68. Ele podia apostar que foi durante o confronto com os idiotes no Civic. Foram dois caras jovens, no início dos seus 20 provavelmente, possivelmente paparazzi. Assim que eles tinham abaixado a janela - outra estupidez da sua parte - ele tinha enfiado o flash do seu telefone neles e tirado as suas fotos, as suas expressões cômicas com choque. Ele não estava certo se eles haviam o reconhecido; ele era ocasionalmente destaque em diários de negócios ou revistas mais de nicho, mas não mais tinha o tipo de fama difusa que ele um dia teve. O seu nome certamente não inspirava nenhuma dedicação dos paparazzi, algo pelo qual ele era eternamente grato, e outra razão pela qual ele tinha desistido de atuar. Nos primeiros dias, não era apenas Yibo que lhe causava gatilho, era toda a espécie de mídia. Ele teve que superar aquilo bem rapidamente considerando o quanto a mídia - todos os tipos dela - tinham o perseguido. Tinha sido a melhor forma de Terapia de Exposição. Ele se tivesse visto Yibo durante aquele primeiro ano também, ativamente tivesse o procurado, ele não acha que a sua reação a ele teria ficado tão ruim quanto eventualmente ficou, mesmo após todos os outros gatilhos terem sumido. Ao invés disso, ele cortou Yibo. Bem, é fácil falar depois de ter acontecido.

O seu terapeuta tinha sempre lhe alertado que apesar da sua resposta excessiva de suor essencialmente invalidar a sua resposta de pele galvânica como um previsor do pânico chegando, se basear apenas no ritmo cardíaco também tinha o mesmo tipo de limitações. Uma descarga de adrenalina poderia elevá-lo, embora isso não viesse tão facilmente para ele. Exemplo disso, o confronto acima com os paparazzi. Mesmo quando ele levava a sua moto para corridas nas encostas de penhascos, o seu pulso raramente cruzava 75.

Ele conferiu o gráfico novamente. A segunda vez que os seus batimentos cardíacos tinham atingido mais de 100 naquela noite tinha sido quando... Yibo tinha passado as suas mãos por todo o seu corpo, procurando por uma arma. Aquele pico não tinha nada a ver com um ataque de pânico iminente. Era um tipo de aceleração do coração muito mais simples. Estudantes do ensino médio a sentiam quando as suas paixonites falavam com eles pela primeira vez. E ele, um homem de 34 anos, estava sentindo novamente após um _longo_ tempo, e pela mesma pessoa que fez acontecer da última vez que ele sentiu.

Ele suspirou e caiu de volta contra o seu travesseiro. Quando se tratava de Yibo, o seu coração estava literalmente batendo fora de controle por todas as razões possíveis, corretas, erradas, e tudo no meio.

Ele fechou os olhos, a sua mente recitando a sua meditação habitual da hora de dormir. Ele estava tão treinado em fazê-lo, que a calmaria que vinha advinda agora simplesmente chegava como um hábito. Embora agora, uma vez que a monotonia regular dos seus pensamentos tinha desaparecido, um novo surgiu na sua cabeça, um que ele não tinha cogitado antes.

O que foi que a Lisa tinha dito? Ela teve de ameaçar Yibo com aquela história da arma, para mantê-lo dentro do carro.

_Ele estava prestes a se juntar a você, e fazer a situação digna de aparecer nas páginas frontais de amanhã. Eu tive que dissuadi-lo de alguma forma._

E quando ele estava prestes a sair do carro, Yibo tinha o puxado de volta. Realmente o puxou de volta pelo braço para perguntar, _Que porra você está fazendo?_

E quando ele tinha pensado que ele estava com uma arma, Yibo ficou irritado. E ele permaneceu irritado durante toda a viagem até o seu apartamento, saindo do carro e esmurrando a porta com Paige se desculpando por ele.

Isso significava que...

Isso significava que Yibo não era tão diferente quanto ele fingia ser.

Ele olhou para o seu Fitbit e notou que a leitura era de 75 agora. Ele sorriu, enquanto se deitava novamente. Isso não era pânico. Isso era algo inteiramente diferente. E ele ia Expor isso a Terapia pra caramba.

* * *

"Que porra ele está fazendo aqui?" Yibo puxou Paige de volta, quando ela começou a sair do seu trailer.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, subindo o olhar do seu telefone.

"Olhe," ele apontou através das cortinas para Xiao Zhan sentado ao lado da cadeira do diretor, numa conversa profunda com Yimou.

Ela virou a sua cabeça surpresa, e então olhou de volta para ele e deu de ombros.

"Você me disse que eu só teria de vê-lo tipo umas quatro vezes." Yibo olhou furioso para a sua agente, como se ela tivesse pessoalmente o traído.

"Bem, pelo visto ele mudou de ideia." Ela deu de ombros novamente, e começou a sair."

Ele a puxou de novo. "Eu não quero ele aqui."

Ela riu disso. "Yibo, você está nesta indústria tempo o suficiente para saber que isso não depende de você, certo?"

O seu rosto mudou para um de sofrimento. "Paige, eu apenas assumi esse projeto porque você me assegurou que ele não seria um problema."

"Não, você assumiu esse projeto porque Yimou é o seu diretor favorito de todos os tempos e você estava honrado demais por conseguir a chance de trabalhar com ele. Xiao Zhan não teve nada a ver com isso."

Ele inclinou a sua cabeça para ela. "Eu não lhe entendo. Você já me conheceu antes? Por que você está agindo desse jeito? Você esteve lá comigo durante tudo o que aconteceu."

"Yibo, ele claramente seguiu em frente. Ele até fez um esforço excepcional naquele dia para nos ajudar."

"É isso o que isso é? Você está tão grata que ele teve sucesso como o Cavalheiro de Tesla irracional por enviar um perseguidor embora, que você se esqueceu completamente de toda a merda pela qual eu passei?"

Ela suspirou agora, agarrando as duas mãos deles na dela.

"Yibo, quando você irá superá-lo? Fazem seis anos, querido. Não é a hora de superar e seguir em frente? Você nem finge querer namorar mais. Mesmo com Mark, você só seguiu a onda um pouquinho, cansado demais e com o coração quebrado para recusar consolo. E agora que você saiu daquele apartamento, você vive como um ermitão. Pelo quê? Para se mostrar para quem? _Ele_? ela olhou para fora através das cortinas de novo. "Não é o suficiente vê-lo vivendo a melhor vida dele, para que você perceba que você precisa superar também? Viver a sua própria vida? Mostrar a ele que ele não tomou tudo o que você tinha quando ele lhe cortou?"

Yibo puxou as suas mãos do seu aperto, a sua expressão fechada.

"Eu vejo você mais tarde." Ele disse, como uma maneira de dispensa.

Paige não se mexeu. Após um momento, ele olhou para ela novamente, o seu olhar vulnerável de um jeito que ela não via há muito tempo.

"Oh Yibo... " ela sussurrou, enquanto dava um passo a frente para apanhá-lo no seu abraço. Era um abraço que tinha feito ele chegar ao final de muitos dias, quando ele não tinha querido sair da cama. Embora tudo parecesse há muito tempo atrás.

Ela o abraçou por um pouco de tempo e finalmente perguntou, "Você quer que eu converse com a Lisa?"

Ele lhe deu uma última apertada antes de recuar, chacolhando a cabeça. "Quer saber, você tem razão. Esse é um relacionamento profissional. Não há a menor necessidade para que qualquer parte daquela bagunça do passado interfira mais. Nós dificilmente somos as pessoas que um fomos. Ele e eu nem nos conhecemos mais. Essa é apenas uma filmagem de quatro meses. Um blip no grande esquema das coisas. Eu lidarei."

Ela assentiu, concordando, e sorriu. "E eu estarei aqui para ajudar você a lidar."

Além do mais, irritar CEO ricos que possuíam influência e poder - sem mencionar, bolas de aço, se aquele incidente com o Civic cinza era alguma indicação - não era bom para a carreira de um ator. Mesmo uma tão bem sucedida como a de Wang Yibo. Mas ela não mencionou isso.


End file.
